We Got to Meet
by TigersBloodMagik
Summary: A love/humor story between 2 demis. You know, boy meets boy, boy losses boy when he leaves for school, boy comes back 4 years later and suddenly Gohan’s pants have all shrunk 2 sizes too small. Demi life is hard. TrunksxGohan GokuxVegeta. M Chpt.7 up!
1. Chapter 1: We Got to Meet

**_TigersBloodMagik:_** Well, well, well. This ought to be intresting. My first writting in quiet some time. I used to write a lot, but you know how it is between school, work, and the tormenting of those around me, all else just kinda got pushed aside.

Here we have a clasice love story between two Saiyajins, Trunks and Gohan. You know how it goes, boy meets boy, boy losses boy when he leaves for school, boy comes back four years later and suddenly Gohan's pants have all shrunk two sizes too small. Of course there will be some kind of plot stuffed insides all the fluffy goodness, but you'll just have to read on and find out what it is for yourself.

This started out as a song fic, Rolling Stones- "We Got to Meet", and grew into a much more detailed story then I had originally dreamed up. I was going to write this for GxV but decided that the two demi-saiyajins just fit better at the last minute, so of course the other two make plenty of cameos to make up for it. In fact the later chapters get heavy into some GokuxVegeta story as well. Be pre-warned, I tend to get very descripted and really get into my stories...(exspecially with all the sexy Vegeita pix hanging on the walls!). Trunks x Gohan, Goku x Vegeita, and anyone else my twisted little mind deceides to stick together.

--Takes out some peanut butter and jelly and starts making Goku and Vegeita sandwiches for everyone-- The secrets in the marshmallow center!

And with that...On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own...I'm just renting. "

**"We Got to Meet"**

Chapter 1 "It Starts"

A strong hand muffled Gohan's cry as he felt himself yanked off his feet and dragged away. Before he knew what had happened, he found himself tossed back into a beanbag, as he looked around astonished at the sheepishly grinning faces of his friends.

"What the hilf was that about guys?"

Their broad grins widened as the van took off quickly picking up speed causing them all too fall into the makeshift seats that cluttered the back of the van.

"We have a surprise for you birthday boy!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into the beanbag. He had to take a second to calm his ki down which had nearly shot through the roof when they had grabbed him.

"Come on…we've been over this. I'm too busy to go out guys. Look, seriously…" He slapped the back of the driver's seat that he was currently shoved up against trying to get his attention. "Come on! Stop the van; I really have to get back to work!"

There was a round of chuckles and scoffing as the van sped up much to Gohan's displeasure. He had half a mind to make the van stop himself. Seeing the slight frown on the dark featured boy's face, one of the guys, a sandy blonde, reached out and punched his arm getting a very annoyed look from the demi-saiyajin in return.

"Geez, relax Gohan. I mean…it **is** a Sunday. You know, most people don't usually work on Sundays. But you, why, it's been months since you've gone anywhere but you apartment and capsule corps, not to mention the last time you've even taken an interest in going on a date."

Gohan cut his friends last words short with a loud over exaggerated groan slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Kami! Not that. You sound like my mom!" With a defeated sigh he rubbed his face gruffly before looking out at his eager friends' faces. "OK….ok…you win. BUT!" He raised his hands as the van filled with their cheers, waiting for them to settle down. "But, we're not staying out late."

He found himself bombarded with empty soda cans and cups as they jeered him before busting into a rowdy mess excitedly talking about this evening's soon to be fun.

Gohan visibly relaxed, a small smile settling on his lips, as he watched the other boys with amusement. Oh well, he thought, he might as well try and enjoy himself tonight. Tomorrow he'd go in early and make up for what he was going to do tonight. Besides, what was the worst that could happen…?

"So, where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see." The blonde said before turning to talk to the driver.

"Well…will there at least be food? I'm starving."

"Gohan you're **always** hungry!"

Another round of laughter started up at this and once more Gohan found himself smiling with slight anticipation. He'd purposely been burring himself in as much work as they would give him at work. He had a lot on his mind that he just didn't want to think about. Well, more like one thing. A certain lavender haired angel had been haunting his dreams; hell he'd even dream about him while he was awake. Every time he crossed paths with the azure-eyed bishonen be became a bumbling mess. Once he even ran off after Trunks offered to help gather some papers he had dropped, shouting back something about being late for a meeting.

He hadn't always been so distraught around him. He had always been fond of Trunks, training him and teaching him what he could, but suddenly one day things changed. He remembered that day clearly.

It was a bright sunny summer afternoon and both his' family, the Z warriors included, and the Briefs were out enjoying it with a large bar-b-q at the lake. Their families were the only ones there that day, which was a good thing because his grandpa, the Ox King, was there and he tended to try and get everyone in sight to take him up for a friendly wrestling match. There were multiple spits going filling the air with delicious smells as his mother and Bulma tended to the food while all the guys horsed around in the water.

The only person Gohan noticed wasn't there was Trunks. He'd asked Bulma about him since he was due home today and she'd assured him that he was on his way. Trunks had been away at school for four years, at his mother's request, preparing to help manage capsule corps. He had really missed his spars with the young tycoon heir and was looking forward to seeing his younger student again. What Gohan saw that day though, he'd been completely unprepared for.

When Trunks showed up Gohan had been in the middle of a wrestling match with Yamcha and literally fell back at the feet of his former student as his legs were swept out from under him. With disbelieving eyes, he stared up at the god-like statue come to life that stood before him. Long gone was the little boy that used to run ramped with his brother Goten, Here standing above him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His uniquely lavender hair was now long, past his shoulders, and fell in windswept strands across his face. His once light milky skin was now a golden bronze color that brought out the liquid pools of azure those were his eyes. He had on a baggy pair of swim shorts, white tank top, and a towel draped across his shoulders. A smile formed on his generous mouth as he reached down to help up the fallen demi and he noted how much stronger Trunks felt. For a long time Gohan could only stare slack jawed, his eyes drinking in this new Trunks.

There were a lot of hugs and slaps on the back as Trunks greeted the rest of their families. He soon caught Gohan's astonished look and blushed slightly going over to the dumbfounded demi-saiyajin.

"Well, heh, long time no see huh?"

Gohan snapped out of this stupor and composed himself tossing one hand behind his head, an old Son habit picked up from his dad, as he grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe sorry, guess it's just been a while. You look…" Gohan paused letting his eyes greedily travel along the length of his body before snapping his attention back to Trunks with a shake of his head. "Good…Great actually. I mean…wow!"

"Haha what, you thought he'd stay a lill' squirt forever Gohan!?" Krillin jested giving the raven haired boy a good thump on his back.

"Uhh…no,no. Of course not. He's just so…" Beautiful he thought to himself as he got lost in the other demi-saiyajin's eyes.

He had always thought of Trunks as a cute boy growing up. Now here was this male Aphrodite standing before him making him feel all these new emotions he'd never had before. He had never been attracted to another guy before, but yet Gohan soon became aware of a growing problem. He shifted uncomfortably and forced himself to look away from the cause of his problems before it got too obvious to hide.

"Hey Trunks! Come on in!" Goku shouted from the lake. "The water's…GAHmmmhph!" His comment was cut short as a manically laughing Vegeita pounced on his back shoving him under water.

"Hurry up Brat! You can help me downed this…Wahhh!" Once more another saiyajin went down, dunked under the water, as Goten overtook the distracted Vegeita.

"Heh, I better go make sure dad doesn't kill them both huh." Trunks said chuckling and shaking his head, the energy signature of a ki blast already visible beneath the water's surface.

Gohan stood in a stupor as the golden boy quickly tossed down his towel and stripped off his shirt tossing it aside. He watched Trunks feeling like everything was going in slow motion as the lavender haired beauty jogged down to the water's edge and stood, hands on hips, laughing at the growing pile of splashing people before him. Someone, in the frenzy, splashed Trunks thoroughly soaking his front side. Gohan stared fixatedly at the tiny droplets clinging to the other demi's body and nearly fainted as he tossed his wet lavender tresses, sending out a spray of water that made a prism of colors in the afternoon sun.

Suddenly Gohan realized he had a very big problem as his pants grew two sizes too small for his excited neither region. Frantically looking around for some kind of cover for his all too apparent arousal, he decided that the lake would be his best bet. He made a mad dash for the shore, nearly knocking Trunks off his feet, and as soon as his toes hit the water he dove right in stroking as fast as he could for the deep part of the lake. Surfacing with a loud gasp for air, he looked around him towards the grassy shore and saw that the others were too caught up in their own shenanigans to pay much attention to his sudden urgency to be in the water. His relief was short lived however as he realized he was facing a new, much more difficult problem.

Sometime, in his hurry to hide himself, Gohan had managed to lose his shorts. He groaned and let himself sink under the water as he began trying to locate his missing bottoms, but alas, they were nowhere to be found. Giving up he paddled back to the surface just in time to hear Bulma and his mother calling for lunch. With a comical "whoosh", all the males rushed out of the water, Vegeita and Goku fighting each other for the lead, and swarmed the food laden tables settling down to do what they did best. **Eat!**

Chichi noticed her oldest still floating out in the water and worriedly nudged Goku careful not to lose a finger in the feeding frenzy.

"Goku, Is Gohan ok? He's not coming in to eat!"

Her words fell on the deaf ears of her husband, as did the thump on the head she gave him. Giving up on the food focused males; she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted in her best motherly, annoying, voice.

"Goohaaan!! Honey don't you wana come eat?" There was a loud belch behind her, to which she took a few cautious steps away. "Hurry up before your father eats it all!" She added eyeing Goku as he shoveled a whole plate of beef sticky buns into his garbage disposal of a mouth.

"Mooom!" There was no way he was getting out of the water in his aroused state, especially now that he'd lost his shorts. What he needed was a good excuse to stay put. "I'm just gona stay in here and swim mom. I'm not really hungry anyhow."

And that wasn't it.

There was the sound of clattering plates and cutlery and Gohan slapped his hand to his forehead as every pair of eyes turned to him, their expressions all making him feel as if he'd just sprouted a third arm out of his head.

"What do you mean **NOT** hungry?" The ever-argumentative Vegeita snapped at him between chews.

"Shush Vegeita…Honey? Do you feel ok? Does your tummy hurt? You're not getting sick as you hun?"

"BAH, Saiyajins **don't** get sick woman!"

As Vegeita and his mother continued on Gohan was mentally punching himself for coming up with such a bad excuse. He was defeated he realized as he watched the scene on the beach play out. He knew the only way to settle them down and to get the others to quite staring at him like a carnie side show creature was to tell them the truth. Or at least part of it anyways.

"Mom come on, stop tugging on his hair. Look, I'm not sick; I just lost my shorts when I dove into the water ok!"

Hearing this, Vegeita went into a cackling fit completely ignoring the roll that was tossed at his head. He was laughing so hard he choked on the large piece of bread he had stuffed in his mouth before Goku reached over and gave him a good hard slap on the back dislodging the offending piece of food.

"Stop it Vegeita! Honey, do you want mommy to bring you a new pair?" Chichi asked rummaging through a duffel bag.

"MOM!!" Gohan knew his face had to be brighter then the sun as he felt the heat of his blush radiate off his skin as he looked indignantly at his mother and her babying.

"Let the boy just get out. **BOY!**" Vegeita, much recovered from his prior ordeal, stood up waving a chicken leg around as he talked making him look quite comical despite the serious expression on his face. "You should be proud of your Saiyajin body, not hiding it. Now come eat and stop being such a baka or I'll drag you out!"

Gohan was stuck between a rock and Vegeita, the last place he ever wanted to be. He couldn't leave the water without his shorts, but if he didn't get out soon Vegeita was going to come over and pull him out in front of everyone. He had no choice. Either way someone was going to find out about his predicament.

Just then Chichi stood up looking triumphant as she waved a pair of purple and pink shorts in the air.

"Found some!"

Seeing his friend's distress, Trunks plucked the shorts from Chichi's hand with a smile.

"I'll take them to him Mrs. Son."

Satisfied that someone was taking care of her boy, she turned back to the men bustling about dishing out more food and getting everyone back to eating. Trunks grabbed a towel and flew out over the lake to the waiting figure of the dark hair demi-saiyajin.

While Gohan was glad to have the problem with his mother and Vegeita over with, he now realized he had and even bigger one coming his way. His excitement had abated somewhat during the whole ordeal with his mother but was now coming back full force as the shirtless sexy Trunks flew closer and closer to him till he was hovering inches from where he was floating in the water.

"Hey you."

"Hey…" Gohan was blushing furiously as he alternated between using his hands to cover himself and using them to keep afloat. "So, you just gona stand there all day or are you going to give me those shorts?"

"Heh, don't know yet."

"Oh Kami!" He wished he could just disappear like his father right about now. Looking up at his newfound desire was only making it harder for him to control himself. All sorts of naughty images kept flashing thought his mind as he tilted his head to the side trying to get a better view up Trunks' shorts.

What am I doing, he scolded himself as he quickly diverted his eyes away from the forbidden sight. He let his face slip further into the water trying to hide himself in the crystal clear lake. Finally he slipped below the surface and let out a large sigh sending up a cloud of bubbles. If no one was going to give him a break today he'd just stay put till they all went home. Something interrupted his thoughts as he caught a glimpse of a pink and purple thing floating down past his face. Quickly he snatched up the shorts and yanked them on. He had to wait a minute for his body to calm down before he could get the front to tie shut but once more he found himself in a sticky situation.

"These aren't **MY** shorts!" He hissed as his head broke the surface of the water. "They aren't even **guy** shorts…are these…"

Horror filled the black haired demi-saiyajin's face as he realized whose shorts he was currently wearing,

"Trunks! These are your sister's shorts! I can't wear these!!"

Trunks just smiled good-naturedly at him and pushed a stray lock of hair back from his face.

"Come here." He told the older demi as he unfolded the large towel he'd had the foresight to grab when he saw Chi-chi swinging around Bra's shorts. "Come on Gohan, it's me. Besides," His smile widened as he gave his friend a wink. "…Your only other choice is to prance around in them, though personally I think you'd look rather cute doing so."

Gohan couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He must have been joking around, trying to get his goat. Trunks' couldn't have possibly just said that they way he'd thought he said that could he…

Well, he wasn't about to let him get the best of him. Gohan hastened out of the water and flew up into the safety of the large towel the azure-eyed boy held, wrapping it securely around him. Now he was out of the frying pan and into the fire, so to speak, trapped in the arms of the boy who had started this whole avalanche of problems for him.

"Umm…Trunks?"

Trunks eyes were half lidded as he looked at his squirming captive. His grip tightened around the secured bundle, effectively pinning Gohan's arms at his sides as he lowered his face dangerously close to his.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, wh-...what are you doing?"

"Just giving my old Sensei a hug. Something wrong with that?" Trunks asked looking hurt as he pulled his head back.

"Oh!…well…no. I just….umm…"

The younger boy smiled and gave Gohan one final squeeze before letting him go, leaving him wrapped in the towel.

"Hey relax Gohan. I'm just teasing." With that the blue-eyed boy gently nudged Gohan towards the shore. "Come on. I got a bag of clothes in my capsule car. Something in there ought to fit you better than those shorts,"

"Thanks."

The two demi-saiyajins flew over to the shore where the others were still gorging at the tables and landed by Bulma who was fixing a broken belt on one of the spit turners she had rigged up.

"Hey mom," Trunks gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "I'm gona go back to the cars and get something better for Gohan to wear." In a quieter voice he whispered. "Chichi gave him Bra's shorts."

Bulma smiled at the blushing older demi and giggled shaking her head. She had noticed her daughter's shorts earlier, though she was pretty sure her friend hadn't.

"Alright boys, but here…" She turned and went over to the table filling up two large platters with food, popping Vegeita on the head when the testy male snarled at her taking the food. "Here you go boys. "She handed them the two Saiyajin sized platters of food then rubbed her hand muttering something about Vegeita's head being made of rock. "Better get some before they eat it **all**!"

They both thanked her as Bulma gave one last glance over her shoulder at the never-ending stomachs behind her then smiled and returned to her work. Gohan and Trunks took their food and followed the trail back to a second clearing that they had all met at earlier.

"Here. Hold this please." Trunks said passing his platter to Gohan.

"Sure! Umm, Trunks…where's your car?"

"Right here."

Trunks dug into the pocket of his shorts and poked around before pulling out a box of capsules with a grin. Popping open the lid, he picked up one of the pill-like capsules and depressed the top, tossing it out before them. A small sporty looking car appeared with a puff of smoke, bright yellow with interior that matched Trunks' eyes.

Gohan couldn't help but admire Trunks firm build now that they were away from the crowd. Everything about his former students body seemed to send sparks of electricity throughout his entire body. From his long violet locks, to his broad muscular chest, ripped abs, and the tight juicy…

"Gohan?"

"Huh?!"

"I said come put those down on the hood and try these pants on."

"Oh, uh, right."

Gohan shook his head trying to clear his mind of illicit thoughts. Silently he reproached himself for having such and exaggerative imagination as he walked over and set the platters down before going to the younger boy at the back of the car. Besides, even if he did admit some kind of feeling for the other boy there was no way he'd feel the same way about him.

"Come on, take off those shorts and try on these pants. They should fit ok."

The dark eyed boy just stood staring at him for a few seconds before taking the proffered garment. No, Trunks would never be interested in a guy, more or less someone like himself. He started to untie the front of the shorts when he realized his little problem was back and worse than ever. Must have been all the lustful thinking. To make matters worse, Gohan noticed that Trunks seemed to be staring at him quiet intensely.

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Yes Gohan?"

His voice was so husky and sensual that Gohan thought he might cream himself right then and there. He abruptly felt like Trunks was undressing him with his eyes and hot beads of sweat formed on his forehead and upper lip. Hurriedly, he readjusted his towel to cover the growing excitement that was overcoming him as he tried to get control of the blush that made his face feel as if it were glowing.

"Do you think you could, umm, turn around...or something?"

"Or something huh? Heh sure why not Gohan." Trunks teased as he turned around and busied himself with looking thru his pack for a shirt for him to wear.

Gohan fumbled and fought, feeling all hot and bothered, trying to keep the towel up as he lost his balance in his rush to get the too small shorts off without exposing his swollen neither region. He was finally forced to forgo the towel and lie down on the grass, yanking and tugging to get the constrictive clothing off. It had been a lot easier to put them on then it was proving to be taking them off. At long last though, he won the battle and tossed the dreadful shorts aside with a frustrated sigh before gathering back up his towel and standing up to dry himself off better. He had much more success getting Trunks pants on, a baggy black pair of training gas. and found that they were adequately loose enough to hide any embarrassing problems he was still having.

"Alright." he said in a bashful whisper as he finished toweling off his upper body and began on his hair.

Trunks turned about to look Gohan over with and approving smile, then handed him a shirt letting his eyes linger just a tad longer then they should on the chiseled muscles of the charcoal eyed boys chest. Gohan set aside the towel and took the shirt, running his fingers over the fine white smooth fabric. It was a silk button up shirt with a squared off collar and short sleeves with kois embroidered on the back in the same white silk thread. The older demi stared in disbelief as he fingered the fine embroidery work before looking up to Trunk's questioningly.

"It's just like the one I had when I was a kid."

"I know." Trunks said with a pleased smile as he leaned up against the side of the car crossing his arms. "My mom has this picture in her office of all of you guys when you were about 8. She told me how your dad got you the outfit you were wearing in the picture cause it made you look like a lill' fighter. Well of course your mother hated it and finally made you dad get rid of it, afraid you'd wana go fight with your dad rather then focus on your studies. Mom says you mopping for weeks after, so while I was at school I happened to find this really nice old tailor who said he could replicate the outfit after seeing the photo I brought him. I had mom call and describe the back to him since that part couldn't be seen in the photo. I hope its close."

Tears were welding up in his eyes as he stared in utter disbelief at his friend. He had been so little when that happened that he himself hardly even thought about it anymore. But here it was, his favorite childhood outfit. It had been so special to him because it was from his father, and now, it would be even more special because it was from Trunks.

Without warning, Gohan rushed the younger boy and gathered him up in a great big hug. He tossed his head back and laughed as Trunks did the same, picking up the lavender haired boy and spinning him around

"This is unbelievable Trunks!"

"Haha well, if you like it so much put it on and let me see how it fits!"

"Oh, sorry. Hehe."

Gohan sat him down on his feet then quickly, but carefully, put on the shirt slipping into its silken texture. It hung perfectly on his frame, coming down to about mid-hip, and he absolutely loved the way the silk felt like cool water caressing and flowing over every part of his skin that it touched. He stood in complete awe, running his fingers down the sleeves, fingering the white loops that were to hold the intricately tied knots on the opposite side of the shirt which kept it closed. Gohan reached up with his other hand to button up the shirt when Trunks' hand on top of his stopped him dead in his tracks. His onyx eyes looked up to azure ones imploringly as Trunks just smiled shaking his head softly causing his hair to fall in a beautiful lavender curtain around his face.

It looks good open; you have such a beautiful body."

Gohan's mouth fell open at his words. He knew what he'd heard, but he still couldn't understand it or comprehend what would make Trunks say such a thing. It wasn't the type of compliment he expected from another guy more or less his friend. Before he could gather his wits about him, Trunks had reached into the front seat and grabbed a brush and white hair tie and was motioning for Gohan to come over to him.

"Here, let me fix your hair."

Numbly, overwhelmed by it all, Gohan shuffled over to the lavender locked boy and when the younger demi-saiyajin grabbed his shoulders and spun him away from him he did resist. Trunks gently brushed out his bushy drying hair, which was getting quiet long, then lovingly ran his fingers through the thick black spikes which were his Saiyajin heritage.

"Your mom probably isn't too thrilled with your hair, is she? Trunks asked as he began to gather the mass into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Silently, Gohan shook his head trying not to mess Trunks up. There had been may an argument in the Son household over his hair. His mother wanted him to keep it short, told him he looked smarter, more professional that way. For whatever reason, he had decided to go against her this once and had let it grow out just past his shoulders now, though he kept it up and tight at work and around her, which ended up being most of the time.

Trunks wrapped the white ribbon around his hair, binding the loose ponytail, and then stood back to admire his handy work.

"Finished!" He announced, once more crossing his arms over his broad chest. "See how it looks."

When Trunks gestured towards the flipped down mirror on the sun visor Gohan opened up the car door and sat down seeing himself for the first time that day. His cheeks were rosy from being out in the sun so much, and the face that stared back at him gave him a start. He would have sworn it was his younger self. It had been so long since he'd looked at himself in the mirror with his hair down that he'd forgotten what it was like.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you Trunks."

Gohan turned, looking up at his smiling friends face. The blue eyed bishōnen looked so beautiful with the sun shining on his violet hair, making it seem as if it were streaked with real gold. He felt his heart jump up in his throat as he resisted the urge to run up and kiss his new love interest. For he knew that was what was coming over him. Love. This brought forth a whole new tirade of emotions for the demi that he just didn't know how to deal with right now, including guilt for this new found love.

Instead, Gohan got up and grabbed Trunks in a big bear hug smashing the younger boy feverishly against him. Not because he loved him, which he was getting used to saying to himself, but because Trunks was one of the few people on this planet, hell maybe even his universe, who knew him the best and just let him be who he was. His mother was dead set on him growing up to be a business man and the perfect husband with lots of grandchildren to spoil. His dad and Vegeita expected him to be a strong fighter, though Vegeita never let him forget that he was still only a half breed unworthy of this saiyajin bloodline. Even all his friends at school expected him to act just like them, to like all the stuff they liked and to be 100 human like them. But how was he supposed to act human when he wasn't really human. His dad got away with it because they needed him, thought he could see in his dads eyes sometimes that the charade he put on for everyone got old and tiring for him too. How does one explain the constant urge to be the best, to fight, to be superior over all others? Hell! How was he supposed to explain how he acted those times when the rut took over him and his true saiyajin side took over? There was no explaining something like that, it was simply something you had to experience yourself or you'd never understand, never know.

But Trunks was different then all of them. He only expected him to be himself. He knew what he liked and didn't like about the humans, and he knew what it was like to be a saiyajin half breed with everyone holding up enormous expectation for you to live by. Perhaps that why he could never really truly love any of those girls that he'd gone out with. None of them really knew what it was like to be him, but Trunks did and he loved him all the more deeply for it.

"Um, Gohan?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and realized he must have been squeezing the other boy tighter and tighter for he now had a death grip on the younger demi-saiyajin.

"Oh, uh, heh...sorry." He said letting go of Trunks taking a step back.

"It's ok. No harm done." Trunks reached up and brushed his thumb over Gohan cheek wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Hey, what wrong Gohan?"

Gohan smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes with a shrug. He hadn't even realized he been crying.

"I'm just...I'm so happy your back. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed you."

"Hey, I'm back now." Trunks said giving Gohan another hug. "Ok. I'm back to stay."

Trunks broke the hug looking at Gohan with a wide grin.

"So, how about we eat ok?" Trunks rubbed the other boys back before grabbing a platter and motioning for him to come join him on the grass. "Come on, things will be back to normal now, promise."

Gohan smiled and grabbed his platter joining his friend. Deep down though, he knew things wouldn't be normal. Something inside of him had changed. Something was still changing, growing stronger, and he knew where they originated from. He was in love...


	2. Chapter 2: Good Intentions

Sigh…not even one review. Man you guys are killing me. Talk about wounded pride. But alas, the show must go on. While I may not really be feeling the love enough to write a new chapter right now, I at least have a few stored up already to go. So, because I hate leaving things unfinished I give you Chapter 2.

But there's a catch. I want at least one review before I post Chapter 3. Come on people, one measly little review to boost my confidence and give me the pep I need to continue writing this story. One review, one more chapter. Capeesh?

Oh and thank you to those of you who did read the first chapter. Those hits don't go unappreciated.

And since I forgot this in the first chapter: (Bad TBM goes and sits in the corner)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything close to it. Nothing, nada, zip. WARNING! This story contains Yaoi (Male on male relationships), Fluff, AU, flying kumquats, and a whole bunch of other fictional stuff that I've pulled outa my hat. (Ok, it doesn't really contain flying kumquats…but how cool would that be.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 _"Good Intentions "_

"Gohan...Gohan!...GOHAN!"

Gohan's head snapped around as he was dragged back to the present. His blonde haired friend was shaking him trying to get his attention and he noticed his other friends were already outside the stopped van stretching and milling about.

"We've stopped?"

"Yea we've stopped! I've been calling you for 5 minutes now. You're not thinking of work are you?"

The demi just smiled and shrugged thinking that work would be a preferable excuse to his spacing out then what was really going through his mind.

"You know me..." He said with a goofy grin as he forced the last lingering thoughts of that long ago day from his mind.

"Ya, good ol' Gohan. The work-a-holic!"

The blonde boy jumped out of the van and turned joining the others at the back of the vehicle. Gohan was left in the van alone and for a brief moment considered flying off and telling the guys that he'd gotten an urgent call tomorrow. He felt guilty thought for neglecting his friends, so with a heavy sigh he mustered up his energy and left the van going to stand with the others who were grouped around the back.

"So guys, where are we going?" He asked as he took his place among them.

I told you it's a surprise, and we're almost there!"

Once more Gohan was plunged into darkness as someone tossed a blindfold around his eyes. He gave up and went along with it as someone grabbed his arms and began leading him forward. After close to a minute he began to hear loud music and people getting closer. He groaned inwardly and a sour taste rose up to the back of his throat. They knew he hated big dance clubs, especially the crowds. He'd much rather be at home celebrating his birthday with his family, or even better, at his apartment with Trunks eating popcorn and watching movies curled up together on the couch. As the hard hitting bass of the music started to rattle his bones he regretted not taking his mom up on her offer to throw him a small family party with food and a cake. Man he was making himself hungrier now!

"Come on guys...Seriously where are we? You know I don't like to dance."

"Oh don't worry Gohan. Y_ou_ won't be the one dancing tonight!"

A sick queasy feeling rolled around in the pit of his stomach filling him full of dread and apprehension. He really didn't like the sound of that. All too soon the music was unbearably loud and he could see flashing colored lights through the make shift blind fold that was keeping him separate from this unwanted surprise. 

Before he knew what was going on, the blind fold was removed and he was nearly blinded by the pulsating neon lights that invaded his dark acclimatized eyes.

"SURPRIZE!" They all screamed out at once, not noticing the mortified Gohan standing slack jawed among them.

All his friends were shouting and high-fiving, making and all out ruckus around him, as he stood utterly flabbergasted staring at the giant neon woman that sat before him. The flashing lights he had seen through the blind fold had been her opening and closing her legs to reveal a door that was made to look like her genitalia. He was unable to react, hell he wouldn't even know how to react even if the feeling hadn't just drained from his body, as he stood motionless except for his eyes, which made the mistake of rolling up to read the scrolling marquee above the giant light woman's head.

_Madame kitti-katts exotic dance club...Hot!...Juicy!...and ready for YOU!..._

"Oh Kami please no..."Horror filled the already traumatized demi-saiyajin as his friends began to push and pull him towards the vulgar looking entrance. "Look guys..." He choked out shutting his eyes tight as they started to pass through the girly door. "Maybe we could just go bowling instead!"

The entire entourage and boys stopped and stared at him like he was crazy and perhaps just a little not right.

"Just...kidding?"

"Oh Gohan, your sooo funny!" The blonde boy spoke up as he pushed him through the entrance and into the gaudy stripe club.

Bright flashing lights and loud music assaulted his strong saiyajin senses as he was nearly dragged along the floor, pausing only as someone paid their way in. The club was jam packed with men and women alike hollering and cat-calling at anything that was unfortunate to move in the over crowded room, while the strong smell of stale cigarettes, rancid beer, and the thick sweat of all these bodies packed to tightly together washed over Gohan making that sour taste rise up in the back of his throat again. Everything about this place revolted him, though the sour mix of all these weak pheromones the humans gave off, which seemed to linger in the air like the acrid smoke from the cigarettes, had to be the worst. It was the same horrible smell that 

invaded his high school gymnasium during dances and one of the reason he avoided such functions at all costs.

Before he knew it, Gohan was being ushered into the very thick of it all, pushed down in a seat in front of the clubs main stage, on which a overtly thin young girl was shyly performing, and handed a drink which was mostly spilled on him in the process. He rolled his eyes and sunk as deep as he could into the wide low backed chair he found himself captive of. The multi-colored strobe lights, were flashing in every which direction, hurt his sensitive eyes, which already stung from the ungodly amount of smoke both from the cigarettes and the club's smoke machines, as he squinted looking about the room, mostly for the quickest exit. There were three or four lesser stages scattered around the large dance hall and tables and chairs littered the tiered floor in no particular pattern. Two of the other stages had a few women gyrating and jumping around them, some swung from an assortment of things attached to the ceiling, and he saw many of the smaller tables were clustered with men as some form or another of "entertainment" was performed on them.

Next thing Gohan knew, someone was elbowing him in the ribs and when he looked over to see who it was and get them to stop he caught sight of a group of women doing some, very bizarre..very tricky looking things to each other that involved way too many gadgets for his comfort. Without hesitation, he diverted his eyes, a bright hot flush reddening his cheeks, and tossed back what was left of his split drink grimacing as the foul tasting liquid burned his mouth and throat. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't even touch the horrid alcoholic drink, being part saiyajin made him sensitive to the stuff and he just couldn't get over the taste that was like something that came out of a car engine, but what he just witnessed was bound to be haunting him for a while unless desperate measures to forget were taken.

When the strobe lights, that had been beginning to make him feel epileptic, stopped he looked about in confusion and dread instead of relief wondering what new horror was about to be forced on him that required the twinkling of the annoying lights to be cut. In fact, all the lighting in the club seemed to be slowly dimming as the sound of feet and chairs being shuffled across the bare floor filled the room only confirming his suspicions that something was happening. Everyone seemed to be crowding in on the center stage, making him feel very, very claustrophobic as he was jarred and bumped from every angle. The smell of so many cheap colognes and perfumes mixing at once made his stomach churn and he quickly swallowed hard before something decided to come up, a feeling of panic slowly rising in him, as he desperately searched about him for and escape.

Just as he thought he could take no more, a loud obnoxious voice boomed to life on the clubs P.A. causing him to dig his nails into the chair's arm, teeth gritted together.

"GENTELMEN!...and Ladies. Madame Kitti-Katts is PROUD to bring you and event like NO OTHER!" The announcer's voices swelled and rolled about his words reminding Gohan a lot of the time he went to a circus and heard the ring master announcing the acts. Fitting he supposed. "We've scoured across the GLOBE to bring you the most LUCIOUS...HORNEY ladies we could find! TONIGHT! our special ladies will be taking the stage and for this ONE NIGHT ONLY...they will be taking a special few BACK into out kitti-katt lounge..."

The announcer paused dramatically as murmurs and excited whispers went up around Gohan, though he was still clueless as to the cause. "But FIRST! Leme introduce ya to a LUCKY fella whose friends have bought him first pick from our THROUGH-BREED FILLIES tonight! SON GOHAN!"

A spot light suddenly blared to life and focused on the horror filled face of the dark haired demi. They couldn't possibly be talking about him. He knew his friends were overzealous about this whole thing but this was...they wouldn't!

"Come on, stand up BIRTHDAY BOY!"

Oh god, they did!

"Man what a LUCKY fella to have FRIENDS like these huh!"

Friends, Gohan thought as someone grabbed his wrist thrusting his arm up in the air making the crowd cheer as he stared mortified at the floor, with friends like these who needed enemies! Fighting Cell had been easier then what he'd already been through tonight. Hell! Give him Buu; just get him the hell out of here!

If it had been possible to sink any deeper into his chair he gladly would have. To make it worse, some raunchy heavy based rap song began to play as a score of ladies took turns coming on stage grinding and gyrating parts of their bodies wildly in the air as they danced about methodically with each other looking more like drunken prom dates then the sexy dancers they were trying for. Gohan closed his eyes looking for some relief from all the yelling and carrying on going on around him. He had always found these types of places to be so horrible. It wasn't that he had an aversion to females, but rather that he hated being stuck in a room full of strangers, drunk and disorderly, calling out countless lurid remarks and ass grabbing everywhere he turned.

He raised his hand to his head massaging throbbing temples and wondered dejectedly how much more of this he was going to have to, or even could endure, before he went mad and tore through this place to get out. Back home; he could be back home enjoying a good meal, watching movies, and just relaxing with...

His thoughts were cut short as he was yanks forward, a wad of cash shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, and pushed into the mammoth breasts of a waiting girl leaning over the stage. She wrapped her ridiculously larger breasts around his head, smothering him as he struggled in vain, till he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen, seemingly much to his friends delight. Just when Gohan thought he'd have to force her off him, she released her killer boob grip on his head and he gasped spitting the filthy tasting bills out of his mouth which the girl snagged up in her cleavage before dancing away wiggling her breasts at the next guy. 

A round of cheers went up as all this friends crowded around him, congratulating him and shoving another drink in either of his hands. Gohan drained both cups without even thinking about it in an attempt to get the taste of dirty fingers and sweat left by the money out of his mouth. Realizing that they weren't giving up, he adamantly pushed away the money they were already shoving in his face again as they called over another foxy little girl to no doubt repeat that last fiasco. Luckily for him, most of the guys were now getting too engaged in their own pleasures to notice his total revulsion to the whole animalistic scene. The throbbing in his temples worsened to near maddening levels as he screamed for someone to turn down the music, his pleas lost in the loud room.

Just as Gohan was sure he was going to empty what little was in his stomach, the music ended giving him a brief reprise from the gun shells that were being set off in his head. Struggling to lean forward without getting someone's ass in his face, he rested his elbows on his legs and cupped his hands protectively over his ears desperate to black out the babble going on around him. All too soon the music started back up and the sick feeling demi groaned tossing himself back into his seat wishing someone would come and save him from this nightmare. It took him a few seconds to realize he'd at least been spared the torture of another rap song. Instead, it was an older band; he couldn't remember the name of it off the top of his head, which was strange because he really liked them. 

He closed his eyes swaying his head slightly in time to the lusty guitar rift as he pictured Trunks slowly moving towards him with a sensual smile on his face. He imagined what it would be like to run his hands over the other demi-saiyajin's taunt muscular body, to feel every fiber of him respond to his touches and caresses. He could picture the golden skinned angel laying on a bed of dark red silk, hair spread in a glorious lavender halo around his head, his long slender fingers clenching and unclenching the sheets as he twisted and moaned on the bed in anticipation. Gohan's eyes drank in the beautiful boy's body and his tongue reached out to lap at his perk nipples teasing and pinching each one in his teeth, then trailing a line of nips down his stomach before he reached his long hard...

His eyes opened, half lidded, as he fell into the mesmerizing patterns of the stage lights flashing before him, no longer caring about their brightness as a hot lust filled his body. At first he thought he was still dreaming 

when a beautiful lavender haired angel danced out onto the stage moving exactly as he had just pictured his dream boy would. Gohan blinked and slowly, then much more vigorously, rubbed his eyes thinking that all the alcohol was finally getting to him and he'd lost it. There was no way that that was Trunks! All he had to do was open his eyes and see for himself. He did just that, slowly lowering his hands, opening one eye then the other, and what he saw stunned him so badly he thought he might actually pass out.

There, snaking and twisting it's body on stage in such an erotic manner that it made the charcoal eyed boy blush, was not his koi, but rather an out of this world girl, that for all intent purposes, could have been Trunks identical twin. Gohan sat stupefied for the tenth time that night as she danced gracefully around the stage teasingly striping off the gauzy layered veils on her body that seemed to hide nothing, yet everything, all at the same time. He studied her intently noting how every part of her looked exactly like Trunks, who's body he knew very well having been his training partner for so many years. Everything, from her sultry azure eyes which seemed to be permanently set in the half lidded come-hither look, to her chest length lavender hair and perfectly bronzed skin, right down to the tight tomboyish body that was so strong yet delicate as she kneeled before him.

_/Your love is Strong, and You're so Sweet. You make me Hard, You make me Weak.../_

Before he knew what was happening, she had crawled half way off the stage and was now leaning over him, supporting herself on his chair. She was so close to him that he could see the lights shimmering in the light sheen of sweat that covered her body and could feel the intoxicating heat that seemed to pour off her skin like a fire.

_/Your love is Strong, and You're so Sweet, and someday Baby, we Got To Meet.../_

When she swung her hair around dipping and twisting over him he swore she even smelt like Trunks. This was impossible though he thought as he leaned in closer to her, her hair lashing against his face, breathing in deeply the smell of something sweet like caramel but more delicious to him than any food he'd ever had. She smelt nothing like these humans and everything like what his instincts told him a true saiyajin in heat should smell like. Try as he might, Gohan could not resist staring fixatedly at the young girl as she crawled back on stage and started dancing before him pivoting and flexing her body in ways that filled his mind with so many erotic desirers. Problem was he wasn't sure if they were for her, or Trunks. His head started to hurt again and he quickly pushed aside all these thoughts and focus solely on the girl before him.

_/A Glimpse of You, was all it Took, A Strangers Glance, it got me Hooked.../_

Her azure eyes never left his as she danced just for him ignoring the many other cat callers and money being thrust at her. Suddenly, a large white curtain fell down between himself and the dancing angel and a bright purple light flashed to life behind the curtain illuminating it brilliantly, leaving a sexy silhouette of the dancing girl. For some reason Gohan found this shadow play even sexier then fully seeing her and was now aching with an urgent heat between his legs. Now that she was behind the curtain, he could fully imagine that it was Trunks back there putting on this little dance for him, smiling because he'd know how much he was teasing the dark hair boy. The throbbing in his loins had become almost painful now as he fought to control himself when all he wanted to do was run up there and ravage that girl who looked so unfairly like his Trunks.

_/I'll follow You, Across the Stars, I'll look for You, in Seedy Bars.../_

Gohan was surprised again as her silhouette suddenly ran across the stage as she leaped up onto one of the poles around the edge of the dance floor and spun round and round letting her hair fly out behind her as the roar of cat-calls doubled, along with banging of hands against the tables. He had unconsciously left his seat and was now leaning heavily against the edge of the stage raptly following every move she made as she suspended herself upside down; legs wrapped around the pole, and slowly, let herself slide down till she was lying suggestively on the floor.

_/What are you Scared of Baby, It's More than just a Dream. I need some Time , We make a Beautiful Team.../_

The young Saiyajin was captivated, unphazed by the jests and teasing of his friends who were encouraging him, as the beautiful girl emerged from behind the curtain, crawling on hands and knees towards him. She stopped and kneeled before him, running her hands slowly up her body, leaving faint red marks from her long nails. Dreamily he watched her, feeling like this was unreal, reach behind her back with one arm and unclasp the tiny hooks there as she skillfully covered her chest with her free arm. The bra came sliding down landing at Gohan's finger tips, which he just stared at dumbfounded.

_/Your love is Strong, and You're so Sweet, and Someday Baby, we Got To Meet. Just Anywhere, Out in the Park, Out on the Street, And in the Dark. I followed You, though Swirling Seas, down Darken Woods, with Silent Trees. Your love is Strong, and you're so Sweet, You make me HARD, You make me Weak.../_

A blush covered Gohan's entire body as the realization hit him that she was before him naked except for the tiny blue panties that covered the secret triangle of skin between her legs. He felt a guilty excitement as she flashed him a smile before standing up and turning to leave, swaying her hips in that same sensuous way that she had come out, making him think of Trunks.

_/I'll wait for You, Until the Dawn, My Mind is Ripped, My Heart is Torn. Your love is Strong, and You're so Sweet, Your love is Bitter, it's Taken Neat. Oh, Love is Strong, and You're so Sweet...We Got to Meet.../_

He was unable to move until she had disappeared completely from sight then fell back into his chair open mouthed, still stunned by what had happened. His mind was filled with so many questions and thoughts that he didn't realize the announcer had started talking until one of his friends elbowed him in the side.

"Hey come on, didn't you hear him?"

Gohan just stared back at him with a blank expression that caused all of them to laugh.

"Hey! I said come on! Look, their calling you back!"

He looked around him to see two scantily clad girls smiling at him obviously beckoning for him to follow them. He snapped out of it enough to start a meek protest when the two girls suddenly took his wrists and pulled him from his seat with the help of a few of his friends. A light woozy-headedness came over him as he was tugged along by the two girls towards the curtain that hid the hallways that led to the back rooms. He vaguely remembered walking down the hall and soon found himself sitting in a large over stuffed couch as one of the girls poured him a glass full of strong smelling liquid and insisted that he drink it. By now he was feeling the effects of the first drinks heavily but was too tired to complain so obligingly swallowed the nasty alcohol in one gulp, coughing a little as it burned down his already sore throat.

Soon the girls left, leaving him alone in the small gaudy room. It reminded him a lot of the outer club area, with its bright paint and colored lights flashing off glittery pieces of glass which he guessed were all supposed to "Enhance the mood" of the room. His mind swam with images of the girl dancing around him which turned into Trunks smirking at him as he walked towards him slowly pulling up his shirt and...

Gohan shook his head hard realizing he's nodded off as he looked about him. The small room felt sweltering and he managed to squirm out of his jacket and loosen his tie before unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his white dress shirt. The fact that he was still in his three piece suite reminded him that he should be at work, not here in this seedy club and he pushed himself to his feet only to be rewarded with a thundering pain in his head that forced him back onto the couch clutching desperately at the hurting area.

"Easy there Tiger..." A husky voice rang out that made Gohan's heart lodge itself in his throat.

Slowly he raised his head, swaying slightly as he did, and looked about the room that seemed to swim before him. His eyes soon focused on the owner of that voice leaning up against the far wall of the room and he nearly fell out of the couch as he realized it was the same girl he had been watching not too long before. She 

began to come closer and he saw she was wearing a white silk robe tied loosely shut and he swallowed hard wishing his head didn't feel like it was clogged with oatmeal so he could think clearly. 

"You seem surprised to see me handsome...Was there someone else you were expecting?"

She stopped in front of him and once more the intoxicating smell of her filled his mind as he tried to stammer out and answer. A dulcet giggle came from her as she sat down upon his knees startling him so badly that he jumped back into the cushions, his fingers digging themselves into its soft fabric.

"Oh come on Gohan! I'm not going to bite you..." She said as she reached out and brushed her finger tips across his hot cheeks.

"You...You know me...un...my name?"

Closing her eyes she smiled then turned her dreamy gaze upon him and he felt like there was something there, just beyond him, that he was missing. By now his entire body felt like it was floating and he hardly felt her body shift as she moved to straddle his legs, wrapping one hand behind his neck. That same familiar smirk was on her lips as she tilted his head up to her and leaned in brushing her lips against his in a ghost of a kiss. Gohan sighed as his eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side with unconsciousness only one word on his lips as he blacked out.

"Trunks..."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she gently laid him back against the couch and lovingly looked down over him.

"If only...Koi...Gohan..." She sighed his name as she got up and started making arrangements to take him home.


	3. Chapter 3: Turtle from it's shell

You guys are awesome!! Three reviews Whooohoo! Told you I'm easy to please. Haha as promised I've started on another chapter and have another one here for your viewing pleasure.

Thank you so very much for the reviews and to show my appreciation I've uploaded one of my old DBZ in my _**PROFILE**_. It's from a Fanfic (not mine) called **Cigarette** with GxV. ((Don't worry folks I promise eventually you'll get more GxV, in fact I may end up doing a spinoff of just them after a while.)) I can't find the Fic anymore otherwise I'd link to it, it's a really good story. (If anyone knows it I'd love to find it again) I haven't done a picture for WGTM yet, but perhaps if I keep getting good reviews I can manage to squeeze in some time and turn out a drawing or two. Hint hint, wink wink. "

So with that:

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything close to it. Nothing, nada, zip. WARNING! This story contains Yaoi (Male on male relationships), rated M, Fluff, AU, yellow spotted wombats, and a whole bunch of other fictional stuff that I've pulled outa my hat. (Ok, it doesn't really contain yellow spotted wombats…but how cool would that be.)

* * *

Chapter 3 "_Bringing the Turtle from its Shell"_

"Trunks!!"

Gohan shot up and instantly regretted it, clutching his head with one hand as he tugged the covers higher up his naked body trying to warm the coldness that had settled on his chest while he slept.

Naked?!

He quickly confirmed his current lack of clothing with a peak under the covers and let out an exhausted sigh which caused him to wince with pain. He was going to have to remember to stop doing that. The still half asleep demi tried to gather his thoughts and remember exactly what happened to him last night but a fog seemed to still be settled over his mind. He remembered getting dragged to that god awful bar, and by the taste in his mouth, he figured he'd had too much to drink, especially for someone that didn't to in the first place, which helped explain why he felt like shit. But there had been something else. A girl, a girl that looked a lot like...

"...Trunks..."

As if on command, the lavender haired demi-saiyajin appeared at his bedroom door dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white undershirt, both of which Gohan recognized as his. In his hands he held a large tray that was giving off some very tasty aromas which caused his stomach to let out a loud growl politely reminding him that it had been a while since he'd last eaten. Or at least since he could remember.

"Hey there tiger...I thought you might be hungry, and by the sounds of things I was right." Trunks said as he sat on the edge of the bed placing the tray of delectables before the dark haired boy.

A feeling of déjà vue hit Gohan, but he shook it off remembering too late the consequences for such brash movements, as his head swam in a kaleidoscope of painful colors. Shyly he remembered his current state and tugged at the sheets willing his neither regions to behave themselves for once. There was a plethora of goodies for his choosing, all of which were making his mouth water as his stomach gave off another angry growl at his hesitation.

Idly, Trunks plucked a strawberry from the pile of fresh fruit, dipped it in a bowl of sweet cream, and wrapped his lips around the tip sucking the cream up as he bit a piece off. Gohan watched him in a silent rapture before he noticed a small drop of cream had dropped off the fruit and was clinging to the light featured boy's bottom lip. Astonished, he watched the lavender-haired tease dart his tongue out, quickly licking up the escaped cream, before the pink appendage disappeared back into his mouth. It was too much for him to take and he realized that if he didn't do something soon things were going to get embarrassing.

"You got to be hungry Gohan. What's wrong?" Trunks asked not used to seeing his friend hesitate at anything edible.

"Uh, wrong? Nothing...I just..." Gohan continued to stammer on as he looked around his room for a viable excuse. "Toothbrush!"

"Toothbrush?" Fine lavender brows knitted together in confusion before a knowing smile broke on the other boys face. "Haha, you mean you want to brush your teeth huh? Well don't let me stop you."

Trunks removed the tray of food from the bed and walked over to the small round table by the window setting it down. He took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs and watched with an amused little smirk as Gohan clumsily gathered his sheets up around him in an attempt to save some of his modesty before making a bee line for the bathroom, tripping a few times along the way, giving Trunks a few brief glimpses of the small circular scar he carried on his back side. The azure-eyed bishonen's smirk became a tender smile as he turned to stare out the window leisurely nibbling on the half eaten strawberry.

As soon as Gohan was in the safety of the bathroom he locked the door, fumbling around with it for a few seconds before finally getting it, then pressed his back up against the cold wood allowing himself to slowly sink to the floor where he sat panting with excitement and apprehension, trying to recover some of his senses. His heart was pounding in his head as well as in this throat as his dark eyes looked vacantly around him, finally settling on the shower. He lurched to his feet and stumbled over to the white porcelain tub, in the process trying to untangle himself from his kraken of a sheet, and turned on the faucet to cold. As the water rushed out steadily getting colder, Gohan caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and realized just how haggard he looked from the night's ordeal. Quickly he grabbed his toothbrush, putting a very generous amount of toothpaste on it and topping it off with mouthwash, and jammed it into his mouth while he flipped the faucet from tub to shower and jumped in. The icy cold water had exactly the desired effect he had hoped for. His passion slowly ebbed away in its physical form, as he stood shivering head to toe, until he could finally think strait.

Almost angrily, he scrubbed rather than brushed his teeth, thoroughly grinding the bristles into his foul tasting tongue as he squirted extra toothpaste into his mouth, all the while trying to piece together what had happened to him last night. With the same determined resolution, Gohan set to work scrubbing his hair and body until his skin was a light shade of pink all over. He meticulously cleaned and rinsed every part of himself feeling a little better as all the grime and smoke residue that had been clinging to him flowed down the drain.

He was nowhere near closer to an answer for last night by the time he had turned off the water, but at least he was clean now he thought as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off. In no time his body was dry and he stood before the mirror, wiping steam and condensation from it. He studied his partially obscured face and shoulders, which his wet hair clung too, satisfied that some of the exhaustion of last night seemed to be gone then attempted to soak up as much water as he could from his thick dripping locks before giving it a token brushing. It stayed slicked back for a moment or two before springing back into the chunky onyx spikes of his saiyajin heritage, still slightly weighted down by the moisture in his hair.

With a half hearted smile, Gohan turned to go, unlocking the bathroom door, when he realized he still had the same problem now that he had had coming in here. He was still practically naked. The only option he saw was to run out in his towel and grabs some clothes, which he'd rather avoid since that would mean going past Trunks and the mere thought of that made him tingle in inappropriate places, or getting Trunks to bring him something clean to wear. Either way he was going to have to see or talk to the boy so he opted to go with the 

lesser of the two evils and poked his head out of the bathroom door spotting the lavender beauty where he'd left him.

"Hey, Trunks...Think you can grab me some clean clothes out of my draw?"

"Ha!" Trunks turned from his thoughts and regarded the older boy with a coy mischievous smirk, way to akin to Vegeita's for Gohan comfort. "What? Is my Sensei, who used to swim naked with me as a boy after sparring I might remind you, now too old and fuddy duddy, embarrassed perhaps by his lack of training, afraid to walk out here with me around?...Tisk tisk..."

Gohan's nose crinkled up at the challenging tone of Trunks comments, and for the briefest of moments a teal sheen glanced off his deep coal eyes. Damn he looked even hotter when he was being arrogant and smug the older boy thought as he fisted his towel at his sides staring back at the pleased looking Trunks. Damn Vegeita all to hell too for having such strong genes. The boy may not look much like his father, but he swore that he inherited Vegeita's pride sometimes. He was going to have to remember to "thank" Vegeita for that sometime.

Despite all this, he still wanted to rush out there to that blue-eyed devil and smother those deliciously wicked lips with his own. Instead, against his better judgment, he secured his towel around his waist and strode out into the room diverting his eyes at all costs from the hawk like gaze of younger demi. With a boldness that he definitely did not feel, Gohan marched over to his dresser and began picking out his clothes, taking a minute to slip some boxers on under his towel before it had a chance to slip off and get him into trouble. He chose a dark pair of blue jeans, same style as the faded ones Trunks wore, and pulled them on followed by a faded black shirt with his father's old fighting symbol in worn orange on the back.

Fully dressed and feeling much more sure of himself, Gohan turned to his friend and glared at him for making him come out of the bathroom half dressed as he was but almost instantly melted under the soft smiling gaze that he found on the other demi-saiyajin's face. Trunks looked like some celestial being sitting in front of the sliding glass window as the bright sun light enveloped him in a shimmering glow which made his glossy lavender hair seem like spun gold. He motioned for the older demi-saiyajin to come sit and he did so without hesitation, drawn to Trunks without much will of his own. As he took his seat next to the younger boy the delicious smells of the food made his stomach give off a large growl which they both laughed at heartily, Gohan briefly forgetting his prior worries.

"Hehe, come on. Eat up." Trunks said pushing a bowl of gyoza his way.

The dark eyed boy gave him a grateful smile and started in making quick work of the pot stickers before moving on to the rest of the bounty.

Trunks sat quietly, picking at a cluster of grapes, as he watched his friend make a true saiyajin spectacle of breakfast, smiling overtly glade to see him so happy after all the negative reports he'd been receiving about him. All he'd seen Gohan do since he's gotten back from school was work, work, work. The boy hardly even had time to train anymore and every time he would approach him about it he was off to some meeting or "really just too busy tonight, how bout tomorrow." The problem was, tomorrow never happened with the dark demi, there was always another excuse waiting for him before he would scamper off. It was like he had been deliberately avoiding him, though he couldn't think why. All he could think of was finding some way to be with the older boy, even though he wasn't making it very easy on him. Recently, he'd had his mother, and even Chichi come see him to see if he thought something was wrong. He'd nothing to tell them that might help ease their minds so carefully, he'd started watching Gohan to try and figure out what was the matter with his former teacher. What he'd stumbled upon had caught him totally off guard.

Gohan, it turns out, had feeling for him. Feeling that rivaled his own towards the dark haired demi-Saiyajin. At first it was little thing that tipped him off, they way he'd drift off starring at him when he thought he wasn't looking from time to time, the intense way that Gohan always seemed to be avoiding him, and now that he thought about it the reason was clear to him. Last night he had proved it. He had no doubt in his mind now what Gohan's real feelings towards him were, now it was up to him to make the other boy see it.

Gohan could be so blind and naive at times, even to himself. Chichi didn't help either, always filling his head with what she thought he should and shouldn't be doing, though he knew she loved him and only wanted to see her boy happy. It really wasn't all her fault, she just couldn't understand. It was nigh impossible for any of these humans to understand a Saiyajin's need to train, to fight, to be the best. She wanted all her males to settle down and play the good husband and son game, but there was always something inside them urging, egging them on to train to be the strongest, to fight whatever was there to fight. He knew this because it was inside him too. But unlike Gohan, his own mother, Bulma, hadn't spent his whole life trying to make him suppress these feelings, his urges, though it probably had something to do with the fact that she already had her hands full with the stubborn Saiyajin no ouji So while he knew what he felt and what he wanted, he would have to help Gohan come to terms with his own feelings, otherwise the reasonable human side of him would never accept it and let him be happy.

Trunks cleared his head, giving his lavender locks a shake, then realized that Gohan was sitting back, hunger sated for the time being, looking out the very same window he'd been looking out of earlier. There was a longing in his dark friend's eyes, like he was remembering old time when he was a kid and allowed to run outside and have fun. That gave Trunks and idea, hopefully one that would help his friend.

"Hey you!" Trunks said tossing a grape at the side of Gohan's head. "I got an idea."

Gohan blinked visibly coming out of his thoughts and picked up the grape popping it in his mouth.

"Gah, wasting perfectly good food." The dark haired boy complained before tilting his head, his curiosity piqued, brushing his drying hair out of his face. "What's this idea then?"

"Well..."Trunks stood and walked around to Gohan, dragging a chair with him and sat down behind the slightly shorter boy. He pulled out a small comb from his pocket and began to brush out the bushy saiyajin hair that stuck out indignantly at the idea of trying to be tamed. "I think we should spend the day together. I mean, we've both been so busy lately...I didn't even get to wish you a happy birthday yesterday."

Nimble fingers continued to manipulate the unruly midnight black mane of hair into a neat braid, remembering how much Gohan had liked the first time he pinned back his hair at the lake, as he continued.

"I thought, since it's still pretty early, we could head out and spend the day training like we used to do. I really miss it a lot, don't you? You know my dad, he's not really much fun to spar with, especially when he's standing over you laughing manically...Afterwards we could even have a picnic. I'll cook!"

Gohan thought he heard the tiniest bit of desperation in Trunk's voice and smiled thinking about how good a day of training would feel after such a long absence from it. And food to boot afterwards, what more could a Saiyajin want! The little nagging voice popped up in his mind however, and he started to worry like he always did. He really should be at work by now, he wasn't even sure what time it was but it felt like late morning, and there was all that paper work he was going to go in and do last night, and wouldn't his mom have a fit if she knew her son even thought for one second about playing hooky from work. She'd probably hit him over the head with that frying pan of hers! Kami knows she has a whole cabinet full of them because they quickly dented over his father's hard head.

Gohan's forehead scrunched up as he thought about all this and Trunks knew he was losing him. That damnable reasonable side of him was trying to talk him out of a day of fun, he just knew it. He quickly finished up braiding the other boys hair, snapping a tie on it from around his wrist, then took a deep breath steeling himself for his next move.

The older demi didn't even have time to react as he was suddenly spun around as Trunks turned his chair about to face him, then, just as quickly, grabbed a hold of the dark haired boy's wrist just firm enough to let him know he was serious. Gohan struggled a little before Trunks pushed his face inches from his and smiled looking like he did when they were younger and up to some sort of mischief.

"We're going to go spar today, and after, were gona gorge ourselves on food till we can't move. You're going to have fun and enjoy yourself and not worry about work, or your mom, or anything else. Got it?"

"But..."

Poor Gohan's protest was cut short before it was anything more than a meek sound in his throat as Trunks face closed the gap between then, resting his forehead against the other demi-saiyajin's. He could feel Trunks warm sweet breath on his lips and his eyes were the only thing he could see, as if he were slowly drowning in those azure pools.

"No buts Gohan!" Trunks' voice was firm but gentle as he urged him on, his own heart catching in his throat when long dark ashy lashes fluttered against his own semi-translucent ones, but he continued on undaunted. "I miss you Gohan, I miss having my friend around. I don't want to hear another thing about work today! After all...I am your boss, am I not?"

Weakly Gohan nodded his entire mind and body feeling like jelly in Trunks' hands.

"Right. So then, if you don't enjoy yourself today..." The light demi trailed off as he leaned back in his chair with a triumphant smile.

"That's blackmail!" Gohan shouted realizing he'd just been caught between a rock and a hard place with no way out.

"Tough! It won't hurt you to spend some time someplace other then the office and this apartment. Besides...I really do miss you Gohan..." He finished in a quiet voice as his face softened and he removed his grip from the dark demi's wrists, instead taking his hands in his own.

"Don't you miss me?" Trunks asked almost pleadingly, his troubled blue eyes staring deeply into the liquid black orbs of the other demi.

That struck a chord with the older boy and he lowered his gaze staring fixatedly at their intertwined hands. He felt hot tears welt up threatening to fall but he pushed them back along with the flip-flopping feeling in his stomach. Gohan wanted nothing more than to tell the heavenly bishonen just how much he meant to him, how much he loved him, but when he opened his mouth to speak the words refused to come out leaving him shaking slightly with frustration at his own inabilities to claim the person he truly loved. When he looked back up, his glossy black eyes met with Trunks questioning azures and he melted, the tears breaking free, streaming down his hot cheeks and onto both their hands. He slid from his chair, falling against his one desire, and threw his arms around his neck barring his face against the warm pliable skin, sighing heavily as the other demi's lavender tresses caressed him like silk, his sweet scent swarming him like a blanket.

"Oh Trunks!"

Shiver ran up and down the younger demi-saiyajin's spine at hearing his name called out like that by him. He had to work hard to control himself as memories of the countless times he had been forced to lay alone, crying the older demi's name into his pillow as he stroked himself against the coarse sheets of the bed, a poor excuse for the soft moist heat that he longed to engulf himself in.

He held on tight to his dear friend, fingers working softly though the loose pieces of his dark hair as he crushed his face against it breathing in deeply the spiced scent of his love. He knew he must, above all things, control himself now. Gohan was not ready, not yet, and to push him or shock him into anything would most likely mean losing his one true friend.

"Kami how I've missed you Trunks!" His hot tears quietly slipped down his cheeks, soaking into the other boy's shirt, as Gohan tried hard to compose himself, feeling guilty for causing such a scene. "I mean..."

Gohan sat up slightly till he was hunched over in front of Trunks still holding on tightly to the younger boy and took a deep breath before continuing.

"It's just. No one ever, not really, understood. Ya know?..."

As sad as Trunks was to have Gohan move away so quickly, he was also glade to be seeing a little more of his old sensei back. With a nod, he reached up and wiped the trail of tears off his friends cheeks with his thumb then gave him a smile that made even the shaken up demi smile too.

"Ya. I do. That's why I know I have got to get you out of this house and out relaxing. So..." Trunks stood up and held his hands out to Gohan hopping with his whole heart that he'd gotten though to his friend. "What do you say?"

Gohan took his hands and looked up to him, giving him a big smile as he stood up already feeling a little bit better now that he could look forward to a day with just the two of them.

"Ok. Let's do it!"


	4. Chapter 4: Grocery Day is a Scary Day

A/N: Well sorry it's been a little bit between updates. Good news though. I've started work on the first major GxV section of this story, a whole chapter of Goku and 'Geita, though they are in the coming chapters already I promise. I'm going to try and update ever week or two until I get all the chapters I have done posted. Unfortunately yours truly only has limited access to a spell checker, and it takes me forever to fix my rushed spelling, and even less access to the net, but I promise I'll be getting them up. Thanks to everyone that's read the story so far! I really hope you enjoy it and as always please R&R. Now to the important stuff…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in this story. I don't even own a computer!

* * *

Chapter 4 _"Grocery Day is a Very Dangerous Day"_

Trunks had decided that they needed a run to the grocery store after looking through Gohan's kitchen and finding only a few instant or ready-made things tucked away in the neglected room. He grabbed the blushing boy and set out for the short trip in his capsule car, since Gohan lived on the outskirts of the city. In no time they arrived at the large store and set about gathering a multitude of goodies for their evening meal.

"So Gohan," Trunks said while picking and choosing the best cuts of meat from the butcher. "How does a Saiyajin, especially one with your appetite, survive with such a poorly stocked kitchen as yours?"

Well...I do order out sometimes." He replied pushing aside the milk that was leaning against him in the cart making his side cold. "But mostly I suppose I just eat at the cafeteria at capsule corps."

A young mother passing by stopped next to them and ordered something from the second butcher behind the counter. The two little girls in her shopping cart giggled and waved at the slightly blushing Gohan, who could only be half seen through the mountain of groceries Trunks had piled on top of him, and shyly waved back. His blush grew even brighter as the young mother turned to see what was causing her girls to start a commotion and spotted the full grown demi-saiyajin in his nest of food, giving him an odd look before quickly moving on.

"Geeze Gohan, no wonder the cafeteria goes through so much food!" Trunks teased as he headed to the produce section and continued burying him under a castle of fruits and vegetables.

At long last, their shopping a success, they checked out and headed back to Gohan's apartment. Trunks set to work right away preparing all sorts of delectable dishes which already had Gohan drooling as he sat watching him. He was starting to feel a bit more at ease again around the lavender haired sweetie, though if left unchecked for too long his mind did tend to wander into some racy areas that would get him in trouble. The day was still just starting and already he was having a better time now then he'd had in a long while. He couldn't talk to anyone about how depressed he'd been when his younger student had been ushered off to school for all these years. But now he was back he reminded himself, and at lest he still wanted to be his friend. Though, he wasn't so sure Trunks would still feel the same way if he knew his true feelings for him.

"Hey Trunks?" Gohan spoke stopping that train of thought before he began to dwell on it and became depressed again "...Can I give you a hand with anything?"

Trunks had been watching the older demi-saiyajin brooding at the table from the corner of his sights, secretly taking advantage of the boy's distraction to eye some of the more luscious parts of his body, and was pleased to see him finally snap out of it.

"Well, let's see." Trunks said moving around the kitchen looking for something simple for Gohan to do. "I do have a lot of this meat to season still. Would you mind finishing rubbing my meat for me?"

Gohan had just taken a drink of water and involuntarily sprayed it out, nearly choking at Trunks' seemingly innocent suggestion. The younger demi-saiyajin looked at him with concern, though he was privately pleased that Gohan hadn't missed his little play on words, and brought him a dish towel which the dark haired boy quickly used to sop up the front of his pants and face.

"You ok?" Trunks asked trying to contain a smile at the slight peak he saw rising in his friends pants.

"You..." Cough. "I...just swallowed wrong I guess."

"Maybe you should practice swallowing more" He said turning away from the open mouthed Gohan to hide the little smirk on his lips. "So, you gona help or what?"

It took Gohan a minute just to close his mouth, more or less respond to him, as a hundred thoughts bombarded his head. Trunks didn't mean that how it had come out he scolded himself over and over trying to convince himself of just that. He needed to learn to stop being such a horn dog if he was going to hang out with Trunks today; otherwise he was bound to let something slip. That secret little part of his 

conscience kept nagging at him however asking why, if he didn't mean it like that, had he said it like that. On top of all this, Gohan found that he was getting and increasingly larger problem that he would soon have to remedy if he didn't calm down.

Deciding that perhaps a little work might help keep his mind off other things, Gohan stood up, sure to face away from the other boy, and walked over to the counter to begin seasoning the meat that Trunks had set aside for him. Soon they had all the food prepared and packed up ready to go. The two of them took to the air setting off away from the city and into the more secluded forests and mountains where it would be safer for them to spar.

They spotted a nice clearing, not far from the mountain side, and both demi-saiyajins lit down giving the place a quick look over. Deeming it acceptable, Trunks set down the pack he was carrying and began to rummage through it. Gohan started stretching and warming up all the while wondering how much stronger his former student might gotten over the four years he'd been away at school.

When he was 15 Bulma had decided that it was time for him to go to school and prepare for work at capsule corps, since none of the z-fighter's kids really went to a public school anyways, rather being homeschooled till they were older. He had always known the day would come, but he'd been sad to see his friend go none the less. He had grown attached to the younger boy and the antics he and his younger sibling Goten used to get into. Now Trunks was back though, 19 soon to be 20. Gohan felt weird being 25. He still remembered the last time he and Trunks had spared before he had left for school. He'd been the younger demi's current age then. Trunks probably hadn't had a lot of time to train while he was away from school, especially since very few humans could provide him with enough challenge to spar with even at his younger age, but he hadn't had much time to do that himself either, more truthfully he hadn't had the motivation after Trunks left, so he figured they would both probably be much the same.

"Hey Gohan, you hear me?"

Gohan looked over at the azure-eyed boy and realized he must have changed sometime during his warm up and was now wearing one of those very revealing black Saiyajin suites Vegeita liked to wear. The tight spandex like material left nothing to the imagination he thought, guiltily enjoying the view before realizing Trunks was holding out another suite.

"What?" Gohan asked trying hard not to stare despite the fact that Trunks looked even sexier, if that was possible, fully clothed in this wonderful Saiyajin clothing then he did in his swim shorts alone. Some deep primitive part of himself wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab the other boy as he licked and tasted the tantalizingly bare flesh of his neck.

"I said put this on. It's much more comfortable for training then those jeans. Dad makes me wear them all the time."

Lucky dad Gohan thought jealously before realizing how silly he sounded.

"Oh, ok..." Gohan gathered enough of his wits to take the suite and took off his shirt before realizing that Trunks was still watching him as he undressed.

"Um, so, I was wondering..." The dark eyed boy began as he turned around trying to concentrate on getting his pants off without looking like too much of a fool doing it. "How exactly did you end up in my apartment this morning, and why were you wearing my clothes?"

Gohan quickly removed his boxers trying not to focus on the fact that he was now naked as he struggled into the spandex like suite not having worn one for a few years. It took more skill then people thought to gracefully get into one. He pouted slightly as he worked; disappointed at missing out on the chance to watch Trunks change but he figured it was probably for the best since a slight problem would have arose at that sight.

"I got a call last night from someone that said I should come and check on you. They didn't tell me their name, but when I got to the apartment you were passed out half on the couch half on the floor like you hadn't been quite able to make it to your room. Your clothes smelt pretty bad so I had to take them off, and in the process you kind of got sick all over me, so rather then run home and change leaving you alone, I just borrowed some of your clothes and showered at the apartment. Hope you don't mind."

Trunks felt a little guilty for not telling his friend the whole truth, but for the most part that had been the gist of the night for him. He just didn't think Gohan was ready to find out how he'd really found out that he needed his help. He'd tell him though, eventually.

Gohan stood beet red from hearing and account of at least part of what he couldn't remember about last night. He wasn't sure what was worse, that he'd thrown up all over Trunks or the fact that Trunks had seen him naked, literally had had to strip him.

"Of course not Trunks!" The darker demi said as he busied himself trying to straighten up the suite in the back. "I just...don't remember a lot of last night unfortunately." He admitted with a blush as he gave a frustrated sigh dropping his hands to his sides.

"Here, let me help." Trunks said as he took hold of the back of his suite pulling it up and straitening it, then pulled the long braid out of it which had gotten tucked inside and looked like it might be pulling painfully. "And it's ok. Some of your friends called earlier this morning worried about you and wanting to apologize for last night. Obviously you never told them how sensitive we Saiyajins are to alcohol. They told me they took you out to celebrate you birthday and sometime after your...um, special dance...they lost track of you too smashed themselves. Later they found out that you'd passed out and the club owner told them that one of the girls said they knew you and took off early to take you home..."

Trunks raised a sculptured eyebrow at him and Gohan spun around defensively putting out his hands, shaking his head vigorously, about to protest that nothing happened when Trunks started laughing.

"Honestly, nothing happened! I didn't even want to be there, really!!"

"I know, I know Gohan settle down." Trunks said still chuckling as he patted him on the shoulder. "Like I said, your friends explained. That girl was probably the one who called me to come check on you. Any idea who she might have been?"

Gohan almost told him that she looked exactly like him, but instead shook his head no pouting slightly at his fuzzy memory. He had been so out of it last night that he must have imagined that she looked just like Trunks because of his secret desires for him. That was the only logical explanation for it anyways, and it did fit with what he'd been told. Besides, there really couldn't be a girl out there that looked exactly like Trunks, though it did leave him wondering just how she knew him, and more importantly, where he lived.

"So, are we going to spar, or are you afraid all that time at schools made you too soft and I'm gona have to beat you back into shape?" Gohan asked challengingly as he got into fighting stance, the Saiyajin in him taking over like it always did before the fight.

"Ha! We'll see who's beating who soon enough, won't we." The lavender haired demi replied anxious to show off his new skills.

As if on cue, both demi-saiyajins launched at each other, meeting in an explosion of energy which was quickly followed by three more as they sized each other up. After a few minutes of warm up hits Gohan and Trunks stood at opposite sides of the clearing, the lavender haired boy standing haughtily with his lips quirked in a smirk while the darker demi crouched staring coolly at the five foot trench left in the ground by him from that last punch Trunks had landed on him. His onyx eyes narrowed on the other boy as he realized that he'd been wrong in assuming that the azure-eyed imp had not been practicing during his long absence. If anything, he was at least five times stronger than he had been four years ago, but this match had only just begun, he reminded himself as he stood up once more assuming a fighting stance. It was way too early to even guess at how strong Trunks was now, but one thing was for sure, Gohan was going to enjoy this immensely, though he was going to have to take this fight very seriously if he hoped to keep from getting shown up by his former student.

Gohan pushed off, an energy ball heading straight for Trunks who countered with one of his own before the air was filled with bright streaks of light and explosions marking the two demi-saiyajins spar. For every attack Gohan had, Trunks had and impressive counter and vice-versa, neither one of them letting the other get the upper hand. On and on they continued, well into the early evening, till the mountains around them were pock marked with creators, some from energy blasts knocked aside and some from the impact of a hard Saiyajin body.

After a particularly hard hit, Gohan pulled himself out from the deep hole he found himself in, dusting off as he glanced up in time to see a flash of violet descend upon him. He had just enough time to throw his arms up in front of him as the human missile crashed into him tossing him back to the ground where he slid to a halt with Trunks on top of him pinning his chest with his thighs and his arms over his head with his own. Struggle as he might, Gohan could not break free of the other demi's grip, though part of him knew that he didn't really mind it that much. In fact, it was downright great having him on top of him, so close that he started to smell the delicious fragrance of caramel and something else the younger demi-saiyajin gave off. The smell was so strong in fact that it made his eyes roll back into his head as it became increasingly more difficult to stop himself from reaching up and licking the soft bronzed skin of his neck, as if some part of him knew that it would taste even better then it smelled.

Trunks watched his friend in a silent rapture as his struggles against his feelings raged on. He could see the anguish plastered on his handsome features making the lavender haired boy wish he could just give him what he knew he needed. Taking advantage of his distraction Trunks leaned down, his face hovering less then and inch from the tormented demi's, and breathed in the sweet scent of his breath. Gohan didn't realize it, but he gave off a scent too and it was like a drug to the younger demi-saiyajin, heightening all his already aroused senses. His loins swelled, throbbing with a deep ache in need of release, and he felt Gohan's own need as their hips rubbed together in their now compromising position.

Gohan's eyes snapped open as something hard stroked his aroused member and the realization that it could only be his friends own hard organ hit him like a ton of bricks. All he could see were the deep blue pools of liquid that were Trunks' eyes and he could feel his hot humid breath on his own partially opened lips as he sucked in the air the other demi expelled, their breathing naturally finding a synced rhythm as if they breathed as one. He was afraid to move, afraid to even blink as the younger boy's sensuous mouth formed into a smile, a smile that meant he knew full well the reaction he was causing in his old sensei. Gohan's mind panicked, looking for a million different reasons why Trunks was looking at him like that and why, for that matter, he was still on top of him with his own apparent hard on, but try as he might the rational side of him just couldn't justify either of their current actions.

Oh how Trunks long to kiss those beautiful quivering lips, to have Gohan plunge his hard member into his tight warmth, and to know what it felt like to be embraced by the one that he loved. But he knew there was still too much resistance in the older boy, too much of that damn human resolve that told him what he was feeling for him was wrong. Kami he hated that damn human psyche he thought to himself, amazed at how much alike his father he was sounding. It just wasn't fair. He had hoped that a nice hard sparring session might help bring out his Saiyajin instincts, and while he hadn't ran away screaming at their situation, he could tell by the look on his friends face that he just wasn't accepting his feelings, his instincts yet.

Yet...That was the word Trunks clung to as he let go of Gohan's hands and used his arms to push himself up till he was once more leaned over his friend with a safe distance between them, including their more privet regions. Baby steps he reminded himself. He'd wait till the end of time if necessary, anything just to be with the beautiful dark demi-saiyajin.

"Had enough, or shall I continue?" Trunks asked giving him a look that sent and excited chill down Gohan's spine.

It was just enough prodding though for the older demi to forget about his other problems for the time being and for him to feel the indignation of his Saiyajin side creep up at the thought of giving up a fight. One minute they were laying there as before, the next, the area surrounding them was swallowed in a golden flash of light as Gohan's energy level climbed ushering him into SSJ, tossing the surprised lavender haired demi off top of him and into the air.

It had seemed like ages to Trunks since he'd seen or heard of Gohan showing any true power and, quite frankly, it stunned the younger demi to see his friend and prospective mate in such a state. He quickly landed from his hovering position midair and stood gawking, open mouthed at how even more beautiful Gohan looked now in his advance form. With his long spiky blond hair, sharp blue eyes, eyes of a true Saiyajin, and the thinnest hint of a smirk on his lips he was a sight to behold. All topped off with the large bulge between his legs that was hardly contained by the skin-like material of his black suite.

With another flash of energy, Trunks too charged up to SSJ and stood as his own marvel to be seen as the years of training showed in his muscular physic beyond any question now. Blonde hair, loose now from the confines of the rubber band, fluttered against his face as he clutched his fists at his sides tightening the already straining muscles of his arms preparing for a swift attack on his former sensei. But the tables were turned as, without warning, Gohan threw himself at Trunks; coming at him with a feline-like growl as their bodies collided sending the two demis tumbling head over heels in a struggle for dominance. Gohan swiftly got the upper hand however, and soon had the younger golden Saiyajin pinned tightly beneath him, much like he had been a few moments before.

"Do you surrender?" Gohan half growled between bared teeth as he dug his knees into the younger demi-saiyajin's ribs bringing forth a satisfying groan for his efforts.

"NO!" Trunks growled back in his own tenor voice, more annoyed at being kept from his plans of seduction then from being subjected to such a submissive position by his friend.

"Ahhrrgh!" The normally passive Gohan flashed his slightly elongated canines, tilting his head back towards the nearly setting sun before driving himself against the younger boy's body, burying his face into the hot salty skin of his exposed neck with his teeth up against it till he nearly punctured the skin. "Surrender!!"

Trunks kicked out from beneath the heavy demi-saiyajin putting up a good fight until a realization soaked though to his hot blooded brain.

"You win..."

He'd done it. He'd gotten Gohan's Saiyajin side to take over, his true side. And what a being it was Trunks thought as he wondered silently if Gohan really knew what he was insinuating with that mock bite making him almost wish that he'd finish the claiming. If only he really meant it though...

Gohan's grip on Trunk's ribs eased up but it took a few more minutes of heavy panting, and a few quick secretive licks which confirmed his suspicions that he tasted even better then he smelled, before he finally released his captive, sitting up with his arms proudly folded over his chest admiring the reddened bite impression he'd left on the creamy flawless skin of the other demi.

"I see you still have a few things to teach me huh?" Trunks asked with a smile, reaching up to gently rub the near bite mark.

Gohan wore a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck as he turned a few shades of red. "Guess so...you've gotten so strong though Trunks."

"Heh, yea well. You think my dad would let me stop training just because of school?"

Trunks noticed his friend's mood darken slightly at the mention of his absence and he quickly thought of something to cheer him back up.

"So, hey. You ever going to let me up so we can eat, or are you just gona sit on me all night?...Not that I'd mind."

"Oh, hehe, yeah..." Gohan turned and even brighter red that Trunks found simply adorable as the older demi stood up then helped him to his feet. "I really had fun sparring Trunks!"

He could tell older demi really meant that as he powered down, his naturally darker features returning, and he followed suite, his lighter appearances a perfect contrast to the other boy's. Trunks stood and simply admired the beautiful features of the other boy in the waning daylight; his entire demeanor was so passive on the surface, but as he had seen for himself, quite a firecracker when he wanted to be. A secret smile tugged at his mouth and danced in his azure eyes till Gohan began to fidget under the intense stare of his friend.

Trunks finally broke the silence that was gathering around them as he remembered something, bending down to remove a capsule from the back pack the clothes had been in. "Well, I'll get things set up if you'd like to go get us some wood. I figured we could have a kind of cook out tonight. Still early enough don't cha think?"

Gohan nodded smiling; his prior worries gone now that they were getting down to the important stuff. Food! While Trunks was busy with the endless supplies of food that came out of the small capsules he carried, the older demi took off into the forest to collect some wood of which there was plenty of laying about thanks to their strenuous sparring.

He walked along gathering up large enough pieces to keep a few reasonable sized fires going and as he did he let his mind wander where it would. Of course it brought him back to the blue-eyed angel and his problems therein. He wished every day could be just like today. How many times had he said that he was going to quit his job, it wasn't like he needed it, or liked it very much for that matter. With his father being who he was and all the tournaments and fights he and he father both fought for this planet they did ok, not rich like the Briefs, but more than enough to survive on. Though truth be told, he'd be just as satisfied to live off the earth like his father told him he did when he was younger. It was his mother who had such high expectations for him, working at capsule corps and growing up to be some kind of prominent figure in society, happily married to some well off girl and having lots of kids. The problem was that he just didn't see himself like that, especially now. Today he'd had so much fun, much more so then last night, and when Trunks had gotten on top of him pinning him to the ground...

The dark haired demi shook his head not needing his thoughts to travel there now. Before he ever allowed himself the luxury of thinking about _that_, he was going to have to figure out what to do about his feelings for the angel-eyed bishonen he was lucky enough to have as a friend. But he wanted more then just friendship, so much more, or at least part of him did anyways. There was still that rational voice, though over the day it had gotten much quieter, in his head telling him he was crazy, that it was wrong to think about Trunks like that, but the more primitive, darker voice inside of him was now dominate, and frankly, Gohan liked what it had to say better.

Gohan had been so lost in his thoughts that he nearly walked straight into the large stream that appeared before him as he pushed past the thick forest bramble. He teetered on the bank, pin wheeling his free arm to catch his balance, before falling back onto his bottom dropping the large pile of wood beside him.

"Close..." The dark hair boy muttered to himself as he dusted off his hands. "Too close. All the wood would have been wet."

He stood up, brushing off his backside and his legs when an idea popped into his head. Since he was at the water a quick dip wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like he couldn't use it after nearly a full day of training. He was feeling quite grimy and sticky and a cold bath might even help calm his body down, which had once again become aroused with his earlier thoughts about the lavender haired boy. Surely if he hurried he'd have time to take a quick swim and get back to Trunks with the wood before he even noticed he was gone.

Gohan started kicking off his boots and tugged down the spandex suite peeling it off his saturated skin then tossed both higher up from the water where they'd be safe. There was still enough orange glow to the sky to judge the waters depth and Gohan leapt into a particularly deep looking section preferring to take the cold water head on rather than wading in. He came up laughing and shivering, on account of the water being much colder then he'd expected, then splashed back into the water face up as he closed his eyes letting the gentle current push him this way and that.

From between the bushes Gohan was admired by lust filled blue eyes that lingered greedily over the exposed portions of flesh that bobbed in and out of the water. Wondering about his friends unusually long absence, Trunks had wandered off to find him following his ki and had stumbled upon a rare find indeed. Part of him felt guilty for spying on his close friend, but the other parts of him were enjoying this beautifully sexy sight way too much to let a little guilt get in his way. His pink tongue darted over partially opened lips as his eyes hungrily drank in the erotic view of the dark demi's body, the setting sun dancing a myriad of orange, red, yellow, and purple hues over his skin making him and the water look as if they were a part of some living breathing river of fire. He looked so peaceful just floating out there, like a kid without a care in the world.

With a small sigh, Trunks pushed past his leafy hiding place and stood on the bank looking out at the dark haired boy with an amused smile. " So, I send you to get us some wood and this is where I find you?"

"HUH?!"

The startled Gohan coughed and splashed trying to quickly right himself in the water after nearly drowning in his hurried attempts to cover his exposed body from view. The waterlogged demi blushed furiously as he treaded water peeking out at the amused demi from beneath dripping bangs, still trying to regain his composure at the sudden intrusion. The water, though plenty cold, was not enough to quench his rising problems as the first thoughts to come to his mind while he was laying there had been how warm he would be snuggled up naked next to the lavender haired demi, which in turn had been leading to some rather vivid daydreaming before he had been interrupted.

"Trunks!"

When the blue eyed boy heard his name called in such a husky lust filled voice he blushed trying to ignore the heat in the pit of his stomach that slowly spread like a fever throughout his body adding to his already aroused state.

"I...was...it was hot...and I...Hold on, kami, I'll be right out!" Gohan shouted as he started for the shore.

"Don't bother!" Trunks called back already having kicked off his boots and was now carefully toeing off his black spandex suite that seemed determined to stay tangled around his ankles. "I'm coming in!"

Gohan had only a few moments to prepare himself before a naked Saiyajin body flew at him landing with an ungraceful splash that sent a torrent of waves over the darker demi's head almost drowning him for the second time that evening.

When Trunks surfaced it was to a sight that was pricelessly hilarious. Gohan clung desperately to a large chunk of drift wood, looking much like a drenched cat, as he struggled to stay on the unstable floatation device that continually bobbed and spun beneath him whenever he vied for a better grip. Even as the older demi started to catch his breath Trunks continued to his burro-like laughter caught 

between clutching his stomach which cramped with the force of his jovial exuberance and remembering to kick his feet so he wouldn't sink to the bottom of the stream.

"Ha, ha, very funny Trunks." Gohan said rolling his eyes at the boy that was laughing himself into a stupor.

He flung his long wet locks back from his face where they swung around hitting him in the other side much to his annoyance. With an exasperated groan the older boy reached up pushing his hair out of his eyes and in doing so lost the already shaky balance he had on the log flopping back into the water. Poor Trunks couldn't hold himself back anymore as he slowly was submerged under water laughing so hard the water churned and bubbled above him. Gohan surfaced, waving his arms around frantically trying to wipe the water from his face, and looked around for the laughing demi spotting his wavering form just below the surface.

"You wana play soft, we'll play soft." He said under his breath, a mischievous grin touching his lips as he rose out of the water temporarily forgetting his naked state. "You wana play hard...Let's play hard."

With that the older demi-saiyajin dove into the water above Trunks just as he was surfacing and ploughed into him, wrapping his powerful arms around the other boys waist as he scooped them up dragging them both out of the water and up into the air. Gohan stopped nearly 25 feet above the water, still holding the dripping and shocked Trunks, then turned his attentions to the lavender haired boy still wearing that same mischievous grin.

The younger demi looked as if he were about to inquire as to why he was dragged out of the water, but before he had the chance Gohan began tickling his captive's sides, restraining Trunks even further by wrapping his legs around the other boys thighs.

"Gah!..GOHAN!...what...haha...what are you..."

Before he could fully get his question out, he was suddenly flipped with ease till he was doubled over the older demi's shoulder, his feet now getting the brunt of the tickling. His throat was already sore from laughing so hard in the water and now was feeling like he had swallowed gravel as he kicked and squirmed around trying in vain to break free of the older boy's treacherous grasp with tears streaming from his tightly shut eyes.

"Pleaassse...hahahaha...Gohahahan!!...heheha!"

Gohan wore a smugly satisfied look, slowly easing up on his tickling, as he waited for the pliable body in his arms to stop squirming so much.

"Please what boy?" Gohan asked in a mock innocent voice flicking his fingers over the sensitive pads of Trunks' feet.

"Please stop! You, heh, you win!"

The lavender hair boy lay spent across his shoulder, still gasping for breath, as he laid his burning cheek against the small of Gohan's back wrapping his arms around the other boy's hips to help support himself. Despite the cramping in his overworked stomach or the raw feeling in his throat, Trunks was more comfortable now snuggled up against his friend then he could ever remember being. It didn't last long though as Gohan soon began fidgeting, becoming all too aware of the fact that neither of them currently had any clothing on. Trunks sensed his duress and decided it was time to have a little more fun with his friend.

"Wow Gohan, I never realized what a tight hard butt you have, and my, such shapely beautiful legs." The blue-eyed devil added running his fingertips lightly over both objects of his admiration.

He felt Gohan give a small twitch beneath him and it was his only warning before they both plummeted back down into the cold water as Gohan temporarily freaked out and lost control of his flying abilities. Both boys floundered to the surface and stroked quickly to shore, the water mercilessly invading even their more private parts with its icy fingers. As soon as they reached land Gohan sat back, still visibly shaken, and sat numbly staring at the younger boy whose impish grin hadn't left his face.

"Uhh, Trunks...Wha...what did you... say?"

"What? I just meant that I think you're very pretty that's all." The lavender hair boy replied nonchalantly as he stood up and started walking back towards their discarded clothing. "Just wanted you to know that..."

Gohan sat silently, once more jaw agape and motionless, as he stared after the naked demi who was picking up their clothing and some of the forgotten firewood. His mouth opened and closed a few times making him kind of look like a carp on land and Trunks wondered if he'd snapped something in older demi's head. Then, like red wine spilling over a white cloth, a blush enveloped Gohan's entire face, creeping onto part of his chest as he continued to stare at the other boy in disbelief.

Gohan's brain, unlike the rest of his body, was working a mile a minute trying to come up with any excuse for yet another flirtatious comment from his long time friend. He had merely been making a comment one fighter to another...about his ass, or perhaps he had just heard the other demi wrong, maybe, but Trunks had defiantly said he was pretty didn't he. Pretty?!

"Well come on, unless you want to eat dinner for breakfast. Let's get this wood back and start the food."

"But...what about...uh, h-hai. Coming."

Trunks noticed his friend was rather quiet on the walk back to the clearing, and even once they had two large bon fires going to cook their food, he still seemed distant, even for him. The two demi-saiyajins sat around a smaller fire, built a little ways away from the larger cooking fires to save them from the immense heat they were giving off, Trunks on one side stretched out leaning his head on his backpack watching the darker demi with concern filled eyes as the older boy sat on the other side cross legged on a blanket staring aimlessly into the fire. Every once in a while a frown would cross the older boy's otherwise smooth face, as if he were engaged in and important argument.

Trunks couldn't help but feel responsible for Gohan's now sullen mood fearing that he'd pushed him too hard with his last comments at the lake. He had know this was going to have to be handled slowly and delicately, but what he hadn't planned on was how hard it was going to be to control himself while he was around the raven haired boy.

Still feeling bad Trunks sat up and started looking through his pack deciding he needed to do something to make up for it before he lost the older boy for good. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a rather large bag tucking it up under his arm as he stood up and wandered over to the edge of the clearing disappearing from view for a minute. When he reappeared a short time later, walking back to their fire, he had two sticks in his hands that he seemed to be stripping of smaller branches and bark.

All Trunks' moving about had piqued the curiosity of a certain dark haired boy who casually glanced from the fire to his friend trying to covertly figure out what he was up to. The younger saiyajin was slightly turned from his counterpart so he couldn't quiet see what was happening but Gohan did hear the rustle of plastic and saw Trunks doing something with the sticks.

The blue-eyed boy turned around with a bright smile plastered to his face and Gohan quickly adverted his eyes trying to look like he hadn't just been staring at him, but not before he caught a glimpse of the white puffy marshmallows that were strung along the length of the sticks.

The older demi looked back surprised as Trunks sat down just a hand span away from him with a heavy plop that made the flames of the fire dance erratically for a moment as well as making Gohan's stomach twitter with a secret excitement. The lavender haired Adonis was saying something to him but he swore his ears were stuffed with cotton, muffling everything but his pounding heart, which seemed to be emanating from his head instead of his chest.

Realizing from the far off distance look in his friend's eyes that he wasn't paying attention, Trunks reached out and shook the older boy's shoulder with his free hand, gently at first then a bit harder when he got no response.

"Gohan. Earth to Gohan!" Trunks waved his hand in front of the other boys face trying to get some kind of reaction from him; he'd worked much too hard to lose him now. "Gohan, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" The dark demi looked around a bit confused then realized he must have panicked and zoned out when Trunks had sat down next to him. Silly him. "Oh hai...Sorry, I uh..."

"Don't worry about it." Trunks interrupted handing him one of the marshmallow packed sticks as he thrust the top part of his own over the fire to warm up.

Gohan took it with a small bashful smile then followed suite sticking his stick into the fire as the flames crackled and smoked slowly turning both their marshmallows a deeper and deeper brown. Trunks scooted closer to the dark haired boy till their thighs were touching, while slowly and patiently turning his stick to evenly roast the sticky sugar confections on it, feigning unaware of the fact that Gohan's entire body was trembling slightly with his efforts to control himself as well as with his attempts not to pass out from the sheer excitement of once more being so close to the one he secretly loved and desired.

Gohan watched from the corner of his eyes as the light haired demi pursed his full creamy lips and gently blew on the flames that had caught on his top most marshmallows. He swallowed hard when a moist pink tongue darted out over those parted lips and left a shimmer of saliva on them which caught the light of the fire seemingly staining his lips with the beautiful colors of the flames. Oh how he yearned to take those lips with his own. He'd gladly give his life to be able to kiss those translucent fluttering lashes and to bury his face into his corn silk hair breathing in that intoxicating scent that was Trunks' and Trunks' alone. Once more teasing lips parted as he plucked off a charred marshmallow and slowly sucked its melted goodness into his mouth leaving a sticky sweet white residue over his lips and fingers that made Gohan want to come on the spot.

Without thinking, Gohan reached out and grabbed Trunks' wrists pulling his hand up to his own mouth as his tongue came out lapping and swirling around the younger demi's fingers. The taste of the sugar was nothing compared to the rich flavor of Trunks' skin, which he now sampled for the second time that day. The mere act of it gave him goose bumps as he closed his eyes slowly slipping each digit into his mouth one by one, sucking the clean.

Gohan was lost in his own privet world of pleasure till he heard an odd rumbling coming from beside him. It was familiar somehow and made him feel safe, like a warm blanket fresh from the dryer covering him up, as its rhythmic vibrations spread throughout his entire body. When he opened his eyes, the darker demi was surprised to find that the lovely sound was emanating from his younger half. Trunks was purring! The lavender demi sat looking so serene and calm, eyes closed lips slightly parted, with his husky breaths gently moving the stray strands of hair that hung around his angelic face.

Gohan couldn't help it. He was drawn to that hypnotic sound and, with his marshmallows quickly forgotten in a melted smoldering mess on the ground, he did what he would have deemed unthinkable only minutes before. He leaned over and, lightly at first, rested his 

forehead against Trunks' chest till he was lying against the other demi-saiyajin. The soothing vibrations coming from his friend now traveled throughout his entire body along with another equally calming sound; the rhythmic pattern of Trunks' strong, if not slight elevated, heart beat.

Trunks was beyond words with Gohan's sudden changes in behavior. First so shy and demure, but then that ever so seductive display with his fingers, and now this new turn of events in which he found himself cradling his friend, his love, to him. His fingers, which had been receiving such lavished attention, now were twined together with the dark demi's filling him with a warm joy as he stared at this small but significant gesture of trust that they shared. He didn't care why this was happening now either. All Trunks knew was that they were together here and now and he could feel, through the slight bond that his father said all Saiyajins shared, the Gohan was truly happy.

Trunks ran his fingers through the long dark midnight mane that fell around Gohan's shoulders slowly curling and uncurling his fingers around the strands. He felt a large strong arm wrap itself around his waist and he smiled to himself daring to rest his chin a top Gohan's head burying his face into the soft thick nest of spikes.

Funny, he thought to himself as he breathed in the heavily spiced aroma of the darker demi, that Gohan would get such undeniably Saiyajin features and yet worked so hard, to the point of hurting himself, to suppress his natural urges, choosing to act human much like his father Goku did, while he himself looked so much more like his human mother yet he knew he was much more in contact with his Saiyajin origins then Gohan. He supposed a good deal of that was due to his father relentlessly pouring his Saiyajin pride down his throat from the moment he was born, but now more than ever, holding his prospective mate in his arms, he understood his father and his often seemingly superior ways a little better.

They had built their fire up to last well into the night and most of the meats would require at least a few more hours of cooking before they were done so Trunks was in no rush to wake the now sleeping Gohan who was curled so securely against him. Carefully, so as not to dislodge the sleeping demi, Trunks reached around behind himself and grabbed the pack that he was leaning against. Quietly he opened it up and pulled out a large blanket that was taking up most of the pack, glade he had overlooked it till the last minute before they left and hadn't put it in one of those noisy capsules instead. He spread it out over Gohan and himself finding he needed two hands to accomplish this task and had to let go of the cherub faced boys grip or risk moving too much and waking him up.

Once he was sure Gohan was comfortable and they were well protected from the nights on coming chill, the younger demi wrapped his arms protectively, possessively, around his dark angel and tenderly placed a small kiss on his smooth cheek before once more snuggling his face into the downy Saiyajin spikes. Trunks closed his eyes, reveling in the soft texture and warm scent of Gohan's hair, and thought with a smile, that this was the luckiest day of his life.

"Sleep well my beloved Koi..." Trunks whispered into Gohan's shaggy mane before he fell asleep with a content sigh.


	5. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**A/N:** First off I'm so very sorry this chapter took so damn long to update. I can't apologize enough to those of you that were left waiting. But for once there is a reason for my tardiness other then I'm lazy and don't have a computer. I got a really bad burn at work on my right hand….seriously oO;…400 degree tar really leaves a nasty mark Oo; So needless to say typing was limited at best and painful so not much got done, but now I'm doing better and to make up for it I worked all night to get this chapter reviewed and up for yous. Once again I apologize and thank you sooo much for your patience.

Oh by the way, chpt. 9 is complete folks, that's the all GxV hentia piece I promised ', so I'll hurry and get the next chapters reviewed and posted because I know how much you addicts need your Scruffy hot Goku on Vegeita fix.

_**Disclaimer:**_ For those of you that still can't figure it out…I still don't own DBZ, anything DBZ related…or Goku….But I wouldn't mind Vegeita under my Christmas tree this year…wearing a pink satin bow around his neck…and nothing else, YUM !!

* * *

Chpt. 5 _"Absence Make the Heart Grow Fonder"_

Dark lashes opened fluttering like butterfly wings against the rising sun's rays which threatened to break the deep tree line surrounding the clearing. Gohan yawned, flashing slightly primitive looking canines, then closed his eyes as he snuggled deeper into the heavy blanket fighting off the inevitable sunrise. He pressed against the warm body at his back and smiled sleepily laying there contently for a few second before his eyes snapped open wide and alert.

Body?!

Gohan held his breath while he gazed around him, all sleep suddenly gone from his onyx eyes, trying to get his bearings without alerting the lightly snoring body behind him. He really had to stop waking up so disorientated and confused, it was enough to make him loopy. Well, he remembered the clearing now, and he'd been sparring here the other day with Trunks, swimming at the lake, bar-b-q-ing...

Trunks!

Carefully Gohan craned his head around and saw the lavender tresses gently moving over the younger demi's slightly parted lips with each exhale the bishōnen made causing his heart to jump into his throat. One arm was wrapped securely around Gohan's chest holding him tightly against the sleeping demi, the other flung out in the haphazard position of sleep that Trunks had slept in since childhood.

He was afraid to move, to breath, afraid that the moment he did this wonderful dream would disappear leaving him alone as it always did. His eyes roamed over the caramel skin stretched taught over the well-defined muscles of Trunk's body, greedily taking in the abundance of exposed flesh. He noted the rosy toned nipples that were hard like little pebbles even in sleep, the deep crevasses of 

shadow between the large sections of muscles that made up his beautiful wash board abs, and the absence of hair on his tight chest, unlike the unflattering bits he'd seen on some of the other boys in gym. He'd never given much thought to it before, but now that he did he realized neither he nor Trunks had any of that dirty smelling hair growing on their arms or chest or legs or...he paused in his thoughts a moment letting his eyes trail slowly lower and lower over the sleeping boy...or anywhere else it seemed.

The blanket covered Trunks mid-section keeping it's secret of whether Trunks wore boxers to sleep or not and Gohan noticed that where he'd seen a small trail of hair growing on other boys down their pubis region, the lavender haired boy had none, instead deep cut of muscle sank beneath the blanket just begging for him to trail his finger down it and see what lay below. Very carefully he maneuvered till he was sitting up, reclining back on one arm, and licked his lips feeling guilty for this secret little pleasure he was partaking of. He reached his free hand out and let his fingers hover above the azure eyed demi's stomach, so close to touching it that he felt the warmth radiating off his skin. He moved his fingers along that tempting little line of flesh, surprisingly steady handed for how nervous he was feeling, and stopped when his fingers nudged the blanket barely inching it back.

Still like a statue Trunks had lain from the moment he'd sensed Gohan awakening. Through barely slit eyes he had watched Gohan go from shocked after his awakening and finding him curled up against him to this now inquisitive exploration of his own body. Gohan had yet to touch him, yet to take any advantage of his sleeping form, yet Trunks held his breath trying to calm his self as the older demi-saiyajin's hand moved closer and closer to his crotch, wishing above all else that he might try and make his move.

Alas just as he was sure he was going to get his chance to catch Gohan in the act and force him to face his feeling for him, the dark haired boy gingerly plucked the blanket between his fingers and pulled it slowly up Trunks' chest, letting his fingers lightly graze across the warm skin as he did. Gohan let out such a heavy sigh as he pulled his hand away from the younger demi's body, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples that Trunks' breath caught in his throat wanting to call out to his friend not to stop. If only Gohan had continued he could have helped alleviate the pain that he was obviously suffering from. If only Gohan weren't so damn stubborn. If only.

With a resigned sigh Trunks slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the frowning Saiyajin who sat in deep counsel with himself for his "almost" actions. He reached up and touched the hand that was lightly rubbing his temples which made Gohan look down startled to see his friend suddenly awake. The older boy danced around his words stuttering as he tried to come up with some explanation or apology for waking up next to him making Trunks laugh as he folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the blushing demi.

"Hehe, enough Go-chan, I'm the one that covered us up last night, relax. Sparring must have really taken it out of you yesterday. You actually went to sleep without eating, heh." Trunks gazed lovingly up at his sweet innocent friend. The sun's rays glittered off his glossy raven locks making him look like a precious jewel in the morning light; one that he longed to obtained but hadn't yet found the key to unlocking. The way Gohan sat trying to calm himself when he was obviously far from it, mumbling and fidgeting around, amused him and he reached out and took one of Gohan's hands giving it a squeeze.

"Gomen Gohan, I was cold and it was a great comfort to sleep next to someone I..." Trunks paused a moment unsure, briefly of how to fill in the blank. "... Trust. Besides, you should be apologizing to me. I hardly got any sleep with all your snoring!"

"Wha! I don't snore! And what about you mister fights in his sleep. I remember all the times I woke up with bruised shins from a sleep over with you!" The Gohan said indignantly, the blush spreading on his face, but he smiled warm-heartedly at Trunks forgetting about the compromising position he'd woken up in.

"Hai, but at least I don't cause premature deafness!" Trunks giggled as he began to imitate Gohan's snoring with great exuberance.

Trunks continued to laugh, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath, as Gohan assaulted him with a barrage of light punches which seemed to tickle the light haired demi more than anything else. Soon Gohan had joined in on his friend's contagious laughter and both boys were tangled in the blanket chuckling and wiping away tears as they tried to compose themselves, with very little results. As soon as Gohan settled down Trunks would start snoring again, sounding more like a pig then someone snoring, thus setting off the dark haired boy in a fit of giggles and tickling. To a passerby the whole scene probably looked a bit odd, two fully grown boys rolling around in the grass, one hyperventilating, one practically glowing red with blush trying to pin the other one down, both unable to complete a coherent sentence without bursting into another round of laughter which seemed to shake the very leaves on the trees.

At last the two demi-saiyajins lay spent, panting and chuckling now and again, letting the cool breeze that had kicked up dance over their overheat bodies as they both caught their breath. Trunks had his legs pulled up and arms spread wide stretching his soar stomach muscles which Gohan rested his head against very quite now as he looked up at the sky. Trunks reached down and ran his fingers through Gohan's thick hair, a habit Gohan was coming to like, and closed his eyes enjoying the warming rays of sun that shone down on them waking his sore and tired body up.

"GRRRRRRRRRrrrrrgh"

"Was that…?" Trunks looked down at Gohan; a priceless smile plastered on the other demi's face, and laughed wincing slightly at the stiffness in his abdomen. "Well heh, I guess it has been a while since you've eaten hasn't it. Come on."

Trunks sat up, despite his preference to stay in their makeshift bed, and grabbed Gohan's hand pulling him up with him.

"I saw to the food last night. Everything should still be good. We can eat and then decide what we wana do ok."

"Today? But Trunks..."

The lavender haired boy cut him off with a sharp look which quickly softened when he saw his friend wince. "Come on Gohan, do we really have to go through all that again." Trunks wrapped one arm around Gohan's shoulder and started to lead him towards their forgotten pile of belongings. "It's just one more day, unless, you don't want to hang out with me..."

Trunks laid it on thick, dropping his hands to his sides and hanging his head making whimpering little puppy sounds. Gohan rolled his eyes and poked Trunks' stomach, noting that he had in fact worn boxer to sleep damn it, before giving in with a deep sigh.

"You know I do Trunks. It's just...I duno, I feel like I should be out working, not goofing off."

"Poppycock and hogwash, we're not goofing off, we're training."

"Poopy what?...never mind. It's the same thing according to my mom." Gohan's face clouded over at her mention. Oh how she'd yell if she knew her little angle wasn't going to work, and sleeping outside, with a boy none the less. Not that it was really like _that_ though, he reminded himself gloomily. He wished it was, but it wasn't and he supposed he should get used to it.

"Come on mister pouty face. Stop worrying so much. Your 25 Gohan, and you're not getting in trouble for not showing up for work. You have no idea how much my mother's been after me to get you to take some time off, even your mom's come in worried about how much you've been working."

"Really?"

Trunks nodded and black eyes peeked through sleep ruffled bangs searching his face for the truth in it. He'd never thought he'd hear the day that his mother would worry about him working too much. He supposed that maybe it would be alright to take just one more day off. He had, after all, gone nearly the whole four years Trunks was gone without taking more than a day or two off.

"Alright Trunks, you win." He smiled brightly at Trunks making the younger demi's heart flutter excitedly.

"Good. So let's get some breakfast then we can decide what we wana do today. Alright?"

"Hai."

Trunks once more brought forth his small stash of capsules and picked one out activating it. In a moment the two demi's stood before a small cottage, dome shaped like so many of the houses now, and painted in a light blue that once against reminded Gohan of Trunks' eyes. The younger demi led them inside and quickly got to work setting up their breakfast on the generous table that took up a good portion of the left side of the living room area leaving Gohan to look around. The older boy never got used to Trunks always having these things so handy. He preferred the outside usually, but he had to admit it would be nice to take a hot shower after breakfast, if this place had a shower.

He wandered from the living room down to the short hall and opened the door to his left peeking inside. He reached in and flipped on the switch near the door and the room was illuminated with a soft glow coming from the lantern style lights that were strategically placed on the walls to give off enough light without being overtly bright. The room housed a cozy looking study with a small desk holding a mess of papers and a white laptop, a few overstuffed chairs littered about the room, and shelves from floor to ceiling on all three walls that were packed full of books from every category from sci-fi to a large biology tome that reminded Gohan of something he'd find in the Brief's library at capsule corps. And Trunks accused him of spending too much time at work, he thought with a shake of his head noting the capsule corps logo on some of the papers.

Gohan turned off the lights and quietly closed the door walking to the end of the hall where the only other door stood to his right. He opened it and drew in his breath taken back for a moment at the sight. It was a bedroom, but much more than that, it was the exact bedroom he'd been dreaming of when he thought of himself and Trunks together. It was impossible, yet there it was.

Awestruck, Gohan walked in slowly turning round in circles trying to take everything in, feeling as if he were back in his dreams, half expecting to see the other demi-saiyajin laying seductively on the 

bed waiting for him. Of course he wasn't but the bed was there, exactly as he had pictured it. A large four post Victoria style bed stood in the middle of the room, set slightly off the ground on a platform, draped with gauzy blue silk curtains that were pulled back to reveal the soft furry black blanket turned down to show a hint of blue silk sheets beneath it, both matching the blue and black pillows that crowded the voluptuous headboard. His eyes stayed fixated on the fantasy bed for a moment longer before they slowly trailed over the rest of the room noting the corn silk blue walls with waterfalls of black silk drapes framing the two large windows and how the material continued on down pooling on the thick shaggy coal carpet that covered the floor, the large couch that sat in front of the stone fireplace also done in a wonderful mixture of black and blues, and the huge white fur rug that was spread out invitingly in front of the dormant hearth calling for him to come stretch out and fall asleep with the feeling of the warm fur pressed against his cheeks.

A blush covered Gohan's cheeks as he once more pictured Trunks beckoning him to his side as they curled up on the large couch in each other's arms watching the orange flames of the fire dance for them in the late hours of the night.

He forced himself to push the thought from his head and focus on the room around him. He noticed the small door at the back of the room that he'd overlooked in his hurry before. He went to it opening it and was greeted to a bathroom that matched the adjacent room perfectly. The whole place was done up in the light blues and dark black hues that he loved because they reminded him so much of Trunks and himself, light and dark, blue eyes and black eyes. Everything from the paint to the towels and even the two tooth brushes that sat in a cup on the counter, one black one blue, was a perfect ying and yang of the two colors. Even the grand circular bathtub was a soft powder blue swirled with a dark ashy black color which glittered in the sunlight that filtered in from the window.

A light touch on his shoulder startled him and Gohan jumped, spinning around to find Trunks smiling at him apologetically from the bathroom doorway.

"Sorry Gohan. I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready. You coming?"

"Oh-uh, yea." Gohan made no attempt to move though as he stood looking at the lavender haired demi till he finally had to break the silence. "Trunks, can I ask you something?"

"Hai, what's on your mind beautiful?" Trunks asked sweeping aside a chunk of hair that fell in Gohan's eyes.

Gohan ignored the compliment, kind of getting used to Trunks' flattery, and took a deep breath. "Have you been spying on me?"

The young demi nearly fell over, catching himself at the last second on the door jam, and looked at Gohan flabbergasted trying to figure out if he really knew or not that he had indeed been spying on him for some time. He decided to play it cool, well as cool as he could after that little scene, and find out just what had made Gohan ask such a thing.

"Huh?...Wh-what do you mean?" Smooth, very smooth he scolded himself.

"It's just, this room," he stopped looking back to the bedroom and Trunks turned following his gaze.

"What about it?"

Gohan sighed and leaned against the opposite side of the door that Trunks was on looking over his dream room again. He couldn't figure it out. There was no way Trunks could know what he had been dreaming, it just wasn't possible. This whole thing had to be some kind of coincident, otherwise why would Trunks have a room done up just like the one Gohan had been fantasizing about. Unless...

"Gohan?"

"Trunks, why did you decorate this room like you did."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Trunks was thoroughly confused now. He had been expecting him to accuse him of watching him or keeping tabs on him, but this sudden switch of questioning through him off. "Well, I don't no...I suppose..."

"The truth."

Trunks looked over at Gohan with worried eyes watching the older demi as he stood still looking around the bedroom arms folded over his chest.

"I don't know. It's silly..." He sighed and pushed off the wall walking into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed digging his fingers into the soft fur blanket. "I've was having these, dreams. I don't remember much." He lied looking away from Gohan, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell. He remembered those vivid dreams very well. Hot embraces, warm tongues, touching, feeling, being held in strong muscular arms, crushed against his panting chest, oh he remembered all too well and his body was threatening to let it be known.

"All I remembered when I woke up was being in a room like this. I felt safe in that room I remember. I think," Trunks tilted his head to the side thoughtfully before continuing on. "I think I was waiting for someone, someone was supposed to come find me. So after a while when the dreams kept coming I decided to build my dream room and see if the person I was waiting for would show up. Silly huh..."

Gohan was shocked, had Trunks been having the same dreams as he had been having. That was crazy; people just didn't have the same dreams. But then again, they weren't people exactly were they. He'd have to remember to give a visit to Vegeita soon. As much as he didn't like bothering the moody Ouji Gohan knew he was the only one that knew what was normal for a Saiyajin and every now and again broke down and went to him for advice.

"It's not silly Trunks."

Trunks looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe not, but still..." He got up off the bed and walked over to Gohan taking his arm as he led him towards the door. "Enough of that, let's go eat before both of our stomachs go crazy." He added laughing as if on cue a loud grumble escaped from Gohan's.

"Hai."

Trunks led them to the table that was now heavy laden with all the food they had been planning on for dinner the night before. Both demi-saiyajins wasted no time in digging into the gluttonous feast soon making short work of the vast amount of food that would have surely burst any human's 

stomach. Sate, Trunks leaned back in his chair stretching out with his legs crossed in front of him, folding his hands behind his head with a satisfied smile. Gohan nosed though the bones and empty plates finding one missed rib and quickly stripped it of its meat before snapping the bone open and sucking noisily on the marrow inside. Trunks watched amused, chuckling to himself as Gohan discarded the last scrap of food and sat back patting his stomach which was slightly distended even behind all those muscles.

"Hehe, guess you were hungry eh?"

Gohan smiled and closed his eyes finding a nice warm sunbeam that was coming from the window. "You didn't do too bad yourself you know."

The light demi yawned and stretched his arms above his head getting a satisfying pop. He got up and moved over to the large double futon in the living room, reclining it back before he laid down on it snuggling into the deep cushiony fabric. He curled one finger beckoning Gohan over to him and patted the spot next to him hopping the older demi would get the hint.

Shyly, Gohan stood up, stretching his sore muscles before walking over to Trunks. He stood over him for a few seconds before he rolled onto the free side of the futon, promptly sinking deeply into the comfortable piece of furniture. He let out a deep sigh and hugged one of the small pillows to him, curling up on his side. Trunks wrapped and arm around Gohan and pulled him up against himself hugging the older demi tightly to him as he used the remote to flip on the TV searching for something interesting to watch.

Gohan had lain quite as Trunks pulled him closer and now relaxed closing his eyes. He was tired of fighting himself every time something little happened. If he was ever going to be able to go back to things being how they were he was going to have to teach himself to stop freaking out every time Trunks spoke to him or touched him. He had become so paranoid that he'd actually avoided his friend for crying out loud. He knew nothing he did was going to change his feeling for the lavender haired angel, and that was ok he decided, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of their friendship. That was something Gohan had missed even more then he'd realized he was finding out. He felt happier, more complete, just in this last day with Trunks then he had ever remembered feeling.

A few minutes later Trunks looked down at Gohan to find him sleeping, holding his arm tightly to his chest as the soft little snores escaped his mouth. The sight of his secret love so serene in his sleep always made him get choked up. He wanted with his whole heart to Gohan how he felt about him. He wanted to let the dark demi know that he was his world, his everything, but it was just too soon. It was amazing how far Gohan had come in just one day, really it was, but there was still a lot of hesitation and confusion hanging around him. He just couldn't chance loosing Gohan forever by telling him before he was ready to hear it.

Trunks resigned himself to planting a small kiss on Gohan's cheek before he turned back to the TV letting Gohan sleep off his large breakfast. Before he realized it, Trunks was fast asleep curled up protectively around the older demi, a soft smile teasing at the corners of his lips.

Two sets of dark eyes watched over the sleeping demis, one full of joy for the young boys, the other a more reserved pride hidden by scowling features.

"See, I told you that baka brat of yours would be just find didn't I."

The Prince of all Saiyajins stood in his normally aloof posture, arms crossed tightly over his blue training suite as he eyed his first born.

"Aww come on 'Geta, admit it, you were worried last night too!"

"I don't admit to anything fool...Gah don't look at me like that!"

Goku turned his best puppy dog look on the unruly prince, the one that he knew Vegeita had a hard time saying no to. The grumpy Saiyajin Ouji snorted and shut his eyes turning his back on the taller man intent on not letting him get the best of his this time.

"Ve-geei-taaa..." Goku purred in his ear as he wrapped his strong arms around Vegeita's slighter frame. The older full-blood shivered as a chill rolled over his body with Goku softly nuzzling at his neck and his resolve physically melted a bit as he closed his eyes answering his mates purr.

"I know you worried about them last night when you felt all those energy spikes, even if you won't say it 'Geta."

Vegeita turned around and looked up at the large shimmering eyes that had haunted him for so long, always there in his dreams. Goku saw the faint ghost of a smile on his lips and reached down cupping his chin in one hand as he drew the older Saiyajin up to him covering his mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. Their lips hesitantly parted and Vegeita pressed his forehead against Goku's chest letting out a soft uncharacteristic sigh as he wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on his tip-toes to reach the taller Saiyajin.

"Come Kakkarotto...Take me home and I'll show you what my brat's dying to show yours."

A slight blush spread on Goku's cheeks but he quickly put his fingers to his forehead and they popped out of sight gone just as unnoticed as they had arrived.

Sometime later Trunks awoke with a start, clutching at the still sleeping Gohan tightly as he looked around the room with panic stricken eyes. After a few moments he calmed down long enough to realize that they were safe, still inside his capsule house snuggly in each other's arms. The dark haired demi started to stir and Trunks eased up his grip pushing back some of Gohan's tasseled mane from his face.

A dream, that's all it had been, but what a dream at that. There was someone after him, someone that wanted to take Gohan from him. It wasn't fair, just as soon as he had started to woo the young demi over some faceless asshole had thought to take from him his love, his Gohan. It hadn't mattered how hard he tried to hide, or how far he ran, the nameless evil was still on his heels reaching out, grasping for the boy in his arms. Funny thing was he wasn't sure if Gohan was crying 

because someone was after them or if it was because Trunks was taking him away from that someone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A smiling Gohan asked looking up at him.

Trunks shook his head and cupped Gohan's cheek in his hand rubbing his thumb slowly over it. "Bad dream is all beautiful. Don't worry about it."

Gohan purred and leaned into his battle worn hand; surprisingly smooth considering how much fighting the two of them had done in their lifetime. Shocked to find himself doing what he was doing, the dark demi pulled back slightly till Trunks' fingertips lost contact with his skin. Once more he chided himself for loosing himself like that. All he was going to end up doing was getting hurt if he let himself pretend that there was something between them other then friendship.

"How long did I sleep?" Gohan asked with a yawn as he stretched arching his back slightly off the futon.

"Not too long, 'bout two hours I suppose." Trunks said glancing over at the clock on the wall. "Guess I was too comfy and fell asleep too."

Gohan smiled drowsily and sat up rubbing his neck and shoulders as he twisted and turned his head trying to force the sleep out of him that was threatening to make him lay back down. He yawned again and sat quietly trying to remember the dream he'd been having. It wasn't a bad one, more confusing than anything and he couldn't really remember much of it which frustrated him. There was a girl...at lest he thought there was, but there was someone else as well. Someone was trying to save him, but from what he couldn't remember. He gave up his mental chase and swung his feet over the edge rubbing his eyes which were still getting used to the bright sunlight that filtered into the house.

"So, how bout lunch?' The lavender demi asked as he got up and stretched walking around a little to wake up. "Then, after, a movie?"

That sounded suspiciously like a date to Gohan but he pushed those thoughts out of his head

"Alright, that sounds great."

"Great!" Trunks' face lit up making him look just like he used to as a chibi, smiling with delight. They both went about getting ready, Trunks picking up quickly after their finished breakfast, and Gohan taking the opportunity to slip into the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

Trunks finished up in the kitchen and went to the bedroom picking out a clean outfit to wear today, a nice light blue tank top with his usual black pants and jacket would do nicely, it was getting a bit cool out lately. Clothing prepared, Trunks stripped out of his boxers and tossed them in the hamper, wrapping a towel around his waist as he strolled over to the bathroom humming a tune in his head. He didn't really notice the shower on since the cold water didn't fog up the mirrors like his hot water showers always did, but he sure noticed that someone was in it when he threw back the curtain, stopping only once he reached for the water knob and accidentally grabbed something else instead.

"Shit!..I...Uh-Gohan...I..."

Trunks blushed wildly unable to peel his eyes from the sexy sight before him. There stood Gohan in all his glory, fully nude and covered from head to toe with white soapy suds. His hair hung in wet tendrils around his shoulders, which he had been in the middle of rinsing the shampoo from, and the bubbles from it were snaking their ways teasingly down the older demi's body, trickling down onto his hand which still clasp Gohan's slightly hard member.

"Trunks!?" Gohan gasped and moaned all in the same breath as he tried to wipe to soap from his eyes looking down at the younger demi in horror and disbelief. "Trunks what are you doing….uhh-in here!"

"Gomen….I-sorry. I didn't realize you were in here Gohan I swear. I was just going to turn on the water…" A blush enveloped Trunks'' whole face as he kept staring at Gohan's body not able to help but notice the light throbbing the piece of flesh in his hand was giving off.

"Trunks, please…" Gohan all but whispered getting a very questioning look from Trunks, whose eyes snapped up to the dark demi's.

"Please what?"

Gohan's entire body shared the blush his face started once he realized how that had sounded and began to try and worm away from Trunks' hand, which only seemed to make his predicament worse. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let go Trunks…"

"Hmmm…Good question."

"'Wha-Trunks!!"

"Hahaha. Ok, alright sorry." Trunks said letting go and rinsing his arm off in the jet of water from the shower head. He had been so stunned at first by his accidental groping that he had hardly been able to react, but now that he was collected he was going to have a little fun.

"Geeze Trunks. Don't you knock?" Gohan asked as he quickly turned his back to the lavender haired demi, squeezing his eyes and praying with all his might for some easy way out of this. It was bad enough that Trunks had seen him stalk naked, but for him to also have touched him, and to make matter worse his own body had reacted so quickly to make his lust obvious. The very thought of it only made his desire for the light eyed bishōnen even worse.

"You can't just go around grabbing guy's thingies ya know." He tried to joke sounding more nervous than anything. "Someone might think your….uh-….never mind."

"I'm what Gohan?" Trunks asked coyly as he reached out and grabbed a towel holding it out to him.

Embarrassed, Gohan shook his head and looked behind him taking the proffered towel, forgetting about the water, and wrapped it securely around his waist. He was the one with the gay issues not Trunks. He didn't need to be accusing anyone else of acting gay when he couldn't help but get a hard on when a guy touched him.

"Gay. Is that what you were gona say?"

The color drained from the older demi's face and he swallowed hard shaking his head trying to deny it. "N-no. Trunks, I-"

"Settle down Gohan, your wound tighter then a clock." Trunks said with a smile trying to set his friend at ease. "Besides…" Trunks reached over, careful of what he grabbed this time as Gohan instinctively flinched back, and shut off the water. "I'm not gay."

Gohan's shoulders slumped slightly as he tried to hide his disappointment at that open admission. He supposed somewhere in his head he had hoped that perhaps, against all odds, Trunks was, but there it was. Trunks wasn't gay. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Trunks cut him off.

"I'm Bi."

Gohan fell over landing hard on the shower floor, too stunned by Trunks words to even feel it though. It was a sick joke; he knew it had to be.

"Aie! Gohan!" Trunks stooped down and picked up the soaking wet demi cradling him in his arms as he took him out of the bathroom and set him down in one of the bedrooms overstuffed chairs. He left him there, still too stunned to even move more or less form a complete sentence, and ran back into the bathroom grabbing up a few towels and one of his cotton robes. He came back and discreetly striped the dark haired demi of his water logged towel and dried him off before he wrapped him up in the thick soft robe. He kneeled down and took one of the extra towels wrapping it turban style around Gohan's long hair then sat back on his heels looking worriedly at the other boy who had yet to respond.

"Gohan…a-are you ok?" Trunks gently touched his finger tips to the other demi's cheek. "Please Gohan, I-I didn't mean to make you mad…"

Trunks was crushed. This wasn't how he had expected Gohan to respond. Even if he still don't know the full extent of his feeling for him he still expected the charcoal eyed boy, above all the others, to accept his sexuality. In fact he had probably been being overtly hopeful, but he had pictured Gohan being ecstatic to find out that he liked boys. All he could do was look on worried as his long time friend stared blankly off into space, scolding himself for putting him in his current state.

Unbeknownst to Trunks, Gohan was beyond ecstatic. He was downright fan-bloody-tastic. Trunks, the one he had been pining over and worried to death about because he thought he could never love him like he did was in fact attracted to boys! It was all too much for the dark demi to handle. He sat day dreaming playing the scene over and over in his head trying desperately to convince himself that it wasn't just his over active imagination. Trunks had actually confessed to liking males. It was a long shot, but at least he had hope now.

Of course that also complicated things now, the thought to himself. If Trunks really was attracted to guys then how was he supposed to take the past day? Was he supposed to treat it like just another day with his friend, or was there really something hidden behind all those accidental occurrences. Just more wishful thinking he figured. No, nothing was changed except for the fact that now he knew there was a chance that Trunks could end up with a guy, but it would never be him.

"Gohan, come on, you're scaring me honey."

"Huh?" Gohan's eyes came into focus at last, trying to steady the three Trunks into one image. The side of his head and backside hurt, ushering him back into the present where he was met with the relieved smile on Trunks face.

"Boy, you sure know how to scare the bejeezes outa someone Gohan. How you feel?"

"What…oh. Ok, I guess. My head hurts." He pointed to the side of his head rubbing it gently till the pain started to subside. "What happened?"

"Well, I think you kind of freaked out." Trunks paused and bit his lower lip pondering whether or not Gohan remembered what he told him and if he should retell him if he'd forgotten.

"I remember that Trunks" Gohan said as he straightened out the robe reading the younger demi's mind. "I meant after that, did I fall?"

"I'll say." Trunks smiled tentatively and got up sitting on the arm of the chair looking down at dark demi as he rearranged himself. "I think your hard head left a dent in my shower though, I'm really worried about it." He teased.

"Bah! Your shower! What about my head!" Gohan winced and rubbed the sore spot again feeling a small lump that had sprung up.

"Haha, this coming from the guy that's taken more blows to the head then I could count."

Gohan blushed slightly his dirty mind twisting Trunks words around. He took off the towel and touched his hair feeling soap suds still in it and realized he still needed to rise off.

"Ok, I'm going to try this again. You stay here; I'm going to go wash all this soap off of me. Ok?"

Trunks nodded still chuckling to himself as Gohan carefully got up, waiting first to see if he'd be dizzy, and then sped off to the bathroom. Trunks heard the click of the lock and laughed again. Well, at least he was still acting pretty well, considering that he had just man-handled his manhood.

Trunks got up and went over to his closet picking out some clean clothes for Gohan since he hadn't thought to bring some from his apartment and didn't think the other demi would mind wearing some of his clothes. Something nice, a neatly pressed pair of black slacks and a tight white tee shirt with a gold dragon embroidered on the front and the back ought to do nicely. He laid the clothes neatly out on the bed then sat back down waiting for Gohan to finish his shower.

It wasn't long before he heard the water turn off and a few minute later a much cleaner Gohan emerged from the bathroom tightly wrapped in towels. Trunks had to smile at his friend's shyness as he kept his eyes down walking over towards him, before looking around realizing that he forgotten to bring any spare clothing.

"On the bed..." Trunks nodded over to the area and watched as Gohan scuttled over to the clothes looking at the two piles. "The one on the left is yours."

The azure eyed demi pulled himself up from his sitting position and stretched reaching his hands up behind his back.

"Now if you'll excuse me. It's my turn to shower." Trunks walked over to the bathroom door and paused looking back at Gohan. "Did you say something?"

"Thanks…" He whispered again and Trunks smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Anytime Gohan." The lavender haired boy turned to shut the door and pause with his back to him. "By the way, don't let me catch you peeking in here just cause I saw you." He turned his head just in time to see the mortified look on Gohan's face and threw him a wink before he disappeared into the bathroom leaving the door open.

Gohan was at a loss for words. The light haired demi must have been reading his him because he swore he'd just been thinking about that when he said it. Oh how it flustered Gohan to know that he wanted to peek in on his friend showering so badly that he almost said the hell with it and stormed into the bathroom.

He decided the best thing for him to do would be to get ready and spend this time trying to get his overactive hormones under control. With one final look over to the bathroom door, Gohan stripped out of his towels and finished drying off before slipping into the black boxers Trunks had laid out for him. He pulled on the black slacks, noting that they fit just a little tighter on his hips then they did Trunks', and wiggled into the white tee, tugging the shirt over his head till his puffy hair popped through the top.

Now dressed properly, he walked over to the closet door and opened it admiring himself in the mirror there. His hair was still disheveled and he still looked rather pale, especially when compared to the rather bronze Trunks. All in all he could see nothing special that might attract the other demi to him. He didn't even have his tail anymore. It had been such a long time since it been there that he hardly even thought about it anymore, though when he did he missed it terribly.

Gohan heard the bathroom door swing open wider and the soft footsteps of Trunks as he exited the room. He turned to ask the younger demi something but stopped mid-breath when he saw him. Trunks stood by the bed toweling off his long lavender hair seemingly unworried by the fact that he was naked from the neck down. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw felt like it hit the floor as he stared dumbfounded at the gorgeous demi-saiyajin, which caused his hard-on to double standing out prominently from in his pants, who continued to dry his long lock as if oblivious to the reactions he was causing in his long time friend.

Finally, and with much regret and a little whimpering, Gohan was able to tear his eyes away from the statuesque form of Trunks and focus his eyes on something safer, like carpet lint. All though even this right now made him think of the lack of hair, that he now knew for sure, Trunks had on his neither regions. He scolded himself and finally closed his eyes slumping against the wall chanting quietly to himself as he forced mental images of bunnies and others cutesy things to form in his head only to get some twisted discovery channel things going on instead.

Trunks peeked out from behind his cottony shield and looked at the struggling Gohan wondering if now was the time he had been waiting for. By the look of concentration and pain imprinted on the demi's face he figured it wasn't, and with a small sigh lowered the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He had made sure to grab a small one, so that once in place, it just barely covered him properly leaving a large slit up the side of one muscular thigh.

"Sorry." The younger demi walked over to the dresser against the wall and grabbed a brush off of it and turned to the tormented Gohan. "You think you could brush my hair back for me Gohan? My arms are still a little sore from the fight." He said with an innocent smile.

"H-hai, just..." Gohan peeked open one eye, looking cautiously at the blue eyed boy, licking his lips subconsciously as he drank in his beauty. Somehow the allure of Trunks' bare skin and privet regions now hardly covered by that skimpy towel only magnified his sexiness. The hidden flesh was now more mysterious then ever and Gohan wished he could get just another glimpse of the tasty morsel lying in waiting under that towel. He's previous view had only been enough to whet his appetite, now he wanted to gorge on the whole thing.

Kami listen to me, he thought as he tried to force such taboo thoughts from his mind. He was practically salivating over the thought of Trunks' member in his hands, so close his face he could smell his musky scent. Taking that throbbing organ into his mouth and just...

"Just what?" Trunks asked holding the brush out to him. He'd walked closer to the older demi and was now just a few feet away from him, more than capable of seeing the large bulge in Gohan's pants. He smiled secretly pleased with himself and took another step closer putting the wall between himself and Gohan.

"J-just, uh." Gohan shook his head and stepped back as Trunks came closer to him till his back was pressed up against the wall. He had completely forgotten what they were talking about and had to search his memory for a few moments before he had it. "Oh, umm, could you put some boxers on?"

"Why?" Trunks smirked planting his free hand on the wall next to Gohan's head so that he was leaning over the nervous demi who seemed bound and determined to sink into the wall itself. "You're not feeling attracted to me are you...Go-hann..."

An involuntary shiver rolled over Gohan and he dug his fingers into the wall, the material crumbling under his strong Saiyajin grip. His entire body was shaking with the effort it took to control himself. He wanted so badly to just reach out and take those full lips of his with his own, but he knew it would be his greatest folly to do so. The last thing he wanted in the world was to lose Trunks. Especially over something as stupid as his lustful urges.

"What...n-no. Heh, I mean...Of course not. Why would I-I...I'm not...I'm not..."

Trunks licked his lips staring into the dark pools of wanting before him. He took his hand from the wall and cupped Gohan's chin with it, lowering his face to his till they were only inches away.

"Too bad." He whispered as he pressed the brush into Gohan's trembling hands and stepped back from him. "So...will you do me? My hair that is."

Gohan was numb. Mechanically he took the brush that he was given as he stared after the younger demi. Too bad he had said. What in the world did that mean, too bad? What was he supposed to have done? Said yes, broken down and told him that he dreamt about him all the time and just wanted to holding him tight never letting go. That just wasn't possible, it wasn't right. Trunks could tease him all he wanted but he just couldn't tell him his fondest wishes, his hopes, his dreams...His desires.

Dreams he told himself following the light haired boy to the bed where they both sat, Trunks' back to him so he could brush out the mid-back length hair. They were nothing more than that, he scolded himself as he delicately ran the brush through the long hair that fell in rivulets around his shoulders. His hands worked quickly but gently as Gohan tamed the thick strait locks, pulling it all back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and securing it with a tie he was given.

Once he was finished, Trunks turned to face his long time friend, both staring wordlessly at each other until the silence that collected around them seemed to roar louder than any noise they'd ever heard.

Finally, with a small sigh, Trunks slid his hand up to Gohan's cheek and cupped his face which Gohan responded to by closing his eyes, a soft purr issuing from his chest. Neither of them wanted to move, happily choosing to stay like this for all of eternity. Oh how much simpler things were unspoken Trunks thought as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the dark demi's, when there was no room for these silly morals Gohan fought against as strenuously as he had Cell or any of their other enemies, where there was only room for their love for each other, the happiness they could only know together for they were Saiyajins, full blood or not, and there wasn't another creature in this universe that could understand what it was like to be Saiyajin.

Trunks bit his lip and pulled back from the trembling demi refusing to take him until he proved he was ready. He would gladly wait five life times for Gohan, no matter the cost, his love for the other demi-saiyajin only grew as time went on. He longed for the companionship he could offer, the warmth and the love he longed to feel from the dark haired angel on his bed. Someday, he told himself in his own silent oath, he wouldn't stop till he finally won over the stubborn beauty. It was their destiny.

"Come on Gohan." Trunks removed his hand and Gohan let out a small whimper before sitting back with his eyes cast to the side unwilling to let him see the shimmering of tears in his eyes that threatened to give him away. "Let's finish and get out of here. I have a surprise for you tonight that I think you'll like."

He pressed his finger to Gohan's lips when he tried to protest and shook his head smiling at the head strong male.

"No arguing with me alright. We're going to go eat and then catch a movie, and tonight you'll get your surprise. And I promise it's not like the one you got the other night, its better."

A light blush stained Gohan's cheeks. He had almost completely forgotten about the incident on his birthday, and with a small nod he and Trunks both got up and finished getting ready, Gohan making sure to keep his back to Trunks until he was sure the light demi was completely clothed. Trunks found a comfortable pair of sandals for them both then sat Gohan back down competently putting his hair up in a high ponytail so that the majority of his bushy spikes sprung out behind his head and against his shoulders.

Clean, clothed, and groomed, they left the house and got into Trunks' car, which he produced from one of his helpful capsules. Soon they were zooming through what was left of the forest, haven chosen to take a car rather then fly into town because most people in the city still reacted badly to the sight of someone flying unassisted above them. It wasn't long until they were in the thick of the hustle and bustle of everyday city life and Trunks located a nice restaurant to have lunch at.

Trunks hurried out of the car and quickly jumped over to Gohan's side opening the door for him as he got out. Gohan blushed and mumbled his thanks to the lavender haired demi before quietly walking up the side walk to the restaurant. He was doing a lot of blushing lately and it was a wonder, he thought, that with all the blood rushing off to other areas he still had enough blood to spare to fill his face with so much heat.

Trunks reached the door first and once more opened the door for Gohan causing the dark demi to pause and look at his quizzically for a second before he went in. Trunks followed suit and soon a waiter showed them to a small half moon booth, more than big enough for two people, towards the back of the room where only a few other people sat giving them relative privacy. The waiter took their drink orders and left them with a couple of menus which Gohan quickly picked up and busied himself with.

"I hope this is alright with you?" Trunks asked as he casually glanced over his menu before setting it down already knowing it pretty much by heart.

"Hai," Gohan allowed a small smile to creep onto the corner of his mouth as he continued to pretend to read the menu. Trunks had remembered his favorite sushi place. He was amazed; he hadn't been here in years. "It's very alright Trunks."

Trunks smiled please with himself. He didn't want to press Gohan to fast again so instead occupied himself with opening the long packet of wooden chopsticks and carefully snapped apart the thin connection between them. It was funny when you thought about it. In many ways Gohan and he were just like those chopsticks. One small obstacle between them removed and they could function together as one.

In no time the waiter was back with a large pot of hot tea and two glasses of water. He took their orders, a mass quantity of sushi variations that would no doubt worry the sue chefs that had to fill it, and left with a small bow promising to be back with some appetizers.

Once more Gohan was left alone with Trunks and was soon fidgeting trying to find something to keep his attention. He opened his chopsticks and tried to break them apart with his shaky hands but pulled a little too hard and snapped them in two. Trunks chuckled softly and looked around spotting another pair on the table next to them and grabbed them, opening and separating them for the dark demi.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Trunks flipped over the small tea cups sitting in the middle of the table and carefully filled both with the fragrant hot tea passing one to Gohan. "So, thought about what movie you want to go see after this?"

Gohan thanked him again and daintily blew on his tea while Trunks smiled watching him as he took a cautious sip pulling back quickly at its heat.

"Not really. I don't even know what would be playing." He tried again this time finding the top cool enough to sip on. "I don't really watch T.V. much you know. Heh, don't even have cable at the apartment. Normally the only time I watch something is with my dad and brother at their house. Then it's usually cartoons."

A small smile crept onto Gohan's face as he thought about how strange that might sound to someone that didn't know his family. What and odd picture indeed, six in the morning and the three Saiyajins were up and oddly enough coherent for that early time. His brother Goten, his dad, and himself all still in their pajamas wolfing down whatever his mother made for breakfast, huddled together on the large Son couch so they could catch the Saturday morning cartoons together. Right after Gohan would tell them he had to go to work quickly leaving to burry himself in paperwork before his mother had the chance to query him on his social life, or lack of, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to tell his little brother no when he asked him every week if he'd be coming over to watch cartoons with him and their dad.

Trunks liked the way Gohan seemed to be relaxing a little bit again. It nagged at him that to think that he would probably be a lot more at ease if he didn't keep riling him up, but part of him like to see the older demi flustered. He just wished he didn't get so depressed afterwards. At least he was recovering faster he thought.

"Well, how bout just a category then, and I'll pick something good huh? Kami knows I see enough of those movie ads with Bra and her friends always hanging around."

"Alright" Gohan nodded already feeling better and anxious for the waiter to come back with their food. He sat back for a while and pondered on what type of movie he'd prefer to see. Anything romantic was out of the question. He didn't really mind them that much it was just that he didn't need to give himself anymore ideas. Most of the action movies now a days just didn't have the same effect on him, he supposed it had something to do with the fact that he'd been through a lot of the types of fights that the hero was going through himself, and horror movies were kind of the same way. Once you've seen one bad you've guy you'd seen them all.

"Ok, a comedy then."

"Hai." Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a small electronic device and began messing with it looking up movies and show times while Gohan silently watched the light haired demi.

His distraction with Trunks didn't last long though for soon their waiter returned laden with two trays of food that announced their first round of lunch. Gohan's mouth watered at all the yummy appetizers that were set before him. He hungrily grabbed up a handful of edema and began popping the small pods open catching the beans in his mouth. He made easy work out of three of three bowls of salad and quickly moved on to a few choice pieces of sashimi soaking them in a generous mixture of soy sauce and wasabi. He looked up from the bowl of noodle soup he was noisily slurping down and noticed that Trunks was still preoccupied with his electronic gizmo. Mischievously, Gohan picked up a rather large sized edema pod and aimed it at Trunks who was busily punching away at the gadgets screen. With one switch movement Gohan managed to squirt out all three of the small beans at once and sent them flying at the light demi's forehead.

"Hey! What the-" Trunks rubbed his forehead looking around in bewilderment trying to figure out what had hit him.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Gohan decided to play innocent tilting his head in concern at the startled boy.

"I...don't know. Something hit me." Trunks' forehead wrinkled with a frown as he gave the room one last look over. "Just, odd. Eh..."

Gohan almost couldn't hold in his laughter as the azure eyed demi went back to his movie searching. His cheek practically ached from the effort of not bursting into a hysterical laughing fit when he had seen the beans bounce off Trunks' head and disappear behind their booth. Feeling lucky, Gohan selected another large pod and took careful aim once more shooting for Trunks' forehead. The beans shot out and connected with their target perfectly. Trunks growled slightly and felt around on his lap picking something up from it.

"A soybean? Where the Hilf did a soybean come from?"

Gohan couldn't help himself as he snickered softly behind his napkin trying to act as natural as possible.

"What's so-?" Plink. Another bean bounced off his chest and he looked over at the now red Gohan who was unable to contain himself any long and began roaring with laughter.

"Ha! It was you eh. Well how do you like your own medicine!" Trunks asked as he tossed the small bean back at Gohan pegging him on the cheek with it. Gohan just continued to laugh and picked up the piece of food popping it in his mouth happily.

"Oh boy...hehe. You should have seen you face...hahaha"

"Yea I'll bet." Trunks smirked rolling another small bean between his fingers. This time Gohan caught the small edema in his mouth as it came flying at his head. "Having fun?"

"Mmm." Gohan nodded and slurped nosily on a large clump of noodles before finishing off the broth. "So, what movie we gona see?" He asked between bites reminding Trunks an awful lot of both of their dads when he ate.

"Well, there a few good ones out, I figure we'd decide once we get there. We got..." He looked down at his wrist watch comparing the current time to the movie schedule. "Actually we got a little less then and hour, but we should be ok."

"I guess that means we should hurry up and eat huh." The dark hair demi mumbled around a rather large tako roll.

"You hurry anymore and I'm gona starve Gohan!"

Gohan stuck his tongue out at the other demi sending both the boys into a giggling fit. Soon the waiter returned with another load of food, this time procuring the assistance of another waiter to carry the mass quantities of food they had ordered. Trunks and Gohan were both more or less silent while they ate and ate, much to the dismay of the chefs who watched in disbelief as the two demi-saiyajins packed away enough food to feed a full days worth of customers.

Finally sated the two friends sat back rubbing full stomach and sipping on the warm tea as they let the wonderful meal digest. Trunks looked back at his watch and nodded to their waiter asking for the check. He paid and stood up stretching his slightly distended stomach with a groan.

"So, are we ready?" He asked Gohan holding his hand out to help him up from the booth.

Gohan took the proffered hand with a smile and got up stretching similarly. They left the restaurant, leaving some very humbled chefs behind, and got into their capsule car heading out 

down the street. The city was a fairly busy as was the norm, with people bustling about on the road and hustling to and from all the many shopping centers. Trunks stayed to the smaller less traveled back roads and in no time they arrived at the movie's parking lot. It wasn't too hard finding at spot to park in the large paved lot since most people did not populate the theaters at this time on a weekday.

The two demi's got out and strolled up to the ticket vender standing back a bit as they decided what to watch. While Trunks was busy prattling off movie titles and descriptions Gohan looked around unnerved as he felt eyes on them. There was a small group of girls, two of them looked like they were probably still in high school, and they were whispering and giggling huddled together in that little secretive way they had. Every now and again one of the girls would look over at the two demis and point as the rest of the flock burst into tinkling titters.

Gohan had seen this before and wanted no part of what those girls were thinking. Instinctively he pressed closer to Trunks turning in towards his chest and grabbed his arm holding tightly to the lavender haired boy. Trunks looked down slightly startled but smiled as he saw Gohan burying himself into his side and the cluster of girls making quiet a spectacle of themselves as they started to approach the two boys. Trunks wrapped a protective arm around Gohan's shoulders and hugged him tight to his muscular frame shielding him from the giggling girls as they swarmed around.

Trunks tried to ignore their twittering and noxious perfume focusing instead on what movie he was going to take Gohan to. Finally, one of the girls, a cute auburn haired one with a bright green sweater and a black skirt, was elected to talk for them and was pushed out in front of Trunks interfering with his reading.

"Hehe hiya, I'm Ashley. We were just wondering..." She motioned back to the other girls who waved shyly all giggles and whispers before continuing. "What movie you two were going to go see, and whether you'd mind some company."

"No thanks." Trunks said mechanically as he looked over her head and continued mumbling about what to watch.

"What? Why not!" She asked planting her hands on her hips deliberately moving back in his line of sight. Obviously she had not expected that kind of reaction from the handsome boy. She flipped her brown hair and pushed out her generous chest taking his rejection personally.

Trunks felt Gohan groan against his chest and he stroked his shoulder sighing softly himself. These girls were going to be difficult he could tell that before she had even started to talk, but there was one thing that usually got girls to leave him alone while he was at collage, maybe it would work here.

"Honestly, because I'm gay. This is my boyfriend." Gohan sagged in Trunks grasp when he said this and the light eyed boy had to practically hold him up to keep him from falling. Man he hoped Gohan didn't freak out too badly but it was the only thing he could think of, and in a way he supposed it wasn't too large of a fib.

"Yea right. Prove it!"

Damn, she'd called his bluff. The other girls around them were now getting bolder crowding in closer and tossing in chants like do it and prove it. Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand cursing under his breath and wishing these girls would just go away and leave them alone.

"I don't have to prove anything. Please just leave us alone."

"Nuh-ah. Not until you either tell us the truth or kiss him. Otherwise we're going to follow you into any movie you go to and badger you the whole time!" It was a win-win situation she figured. Either the boys would give up and take them to the movie or they'd get to see a little forbidden kissing going on.

"You really are a piece of work." Trunks mutter as he thought about his options. He really didn't have much of a choice, beside; the idea of kissing Gohan was much preferred over the thought of having the girls ruining their movie.

Quickly, before Gohan had time to stop him, Trunks swung the pale looking demi into his arms wrapping his arms around him and pressed against the small of his back holding him tightly. The surprised look on the older demi's face was priceless as a large hand guided his chin up to Trunks face where his lips were captured in a soft but full kiss. His first reaction was to pull away but Trunks had anticipated this and held firmly to the dark demi until he felt his resolve weaken and his body melted against his. The small kiss quickly turned into a hungry battle for dominance as Trunks forced his tongue between Gohan's lips smothering his tongue with his own. Gohan was overwhelmed by the passion in that kiss as threw his arms around Trunks neck pushing his own tongue back over the younger boy's as Trunks hands wandered up and down Gohan's back, one finding its way under his shirt sending shivers up and down his spine.

Gohan was lost in the heat of the moment, for one brief glorious minute forgetting completely about the human's stigmas on same sex relationship and fell head over heels for Trunks all over again. His lips tasted like honey and his hot breath washed over his face carrying the spicy smell Gohan had come to associate with his love. His head was spinning and he willed himself not to pass out and miss this beautiful miracle that was happening.

All too soon the kiss ended, Trunks pulling back till their lips were only lightly brushing together. He stared down into Gohan's deep charcoal eyes his own clear blue ones so full of an urgent passion that Gohan reached up and once more claimed his lips with his own. Gohan tangled his fingers in Trunks' long hair and pressed his head firmly into the bruising kiss till he felt Trunks' heart beat faintly between their skin. He felt the gentle moan against his mouth as he pulled away, embarrassed knowing Trunks had only meant to call those girl's bluffs and get them off their back, but the kiss had been so real, so full of emotions that he just hadn't been able to help himself.

Blushing deeply, Gohan buried his face back into the safe confines of Trunks' jacket tightening his grip around the younger demi's neck as he heard the ohhs and awws from the still giggling girls behind them creep into his awareness.

"Now will you please leave us alone."

Trunks soft blue eyes turned steely as he stared down the pouting girl who seemed to have been hopping that he really wasn't gay.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Come on." She said as he turned to leave with the other girls who would no doubtably be talking about that kiss for some time to come.

"You ok Gohan?" Trunks peeled back a corner of his jacket and Gohan dug deeper into his chest like a vampire hiding from the sun's rays. "Come on, you don't have to come out ok, just walk with me."

Trunks carefully pulled Gohan along as he went up to the ticket booth and paid for their tickets then entered the large theater lobby. A man tore their stubs, giving them a disapproving look over, and they proceeded to theater 9. The theater was softly lit and the screen was full of advertisements, but luckily for them there was only one other couple in the room and they were nestled up in the highest corner. Trunks led them to the middle row and guided Gohan, who refused to come out of the jacket, into his seat taking the spot beside him. To make it easier, the lavender haired boy slipped out of his jacket and used it to cover up the older boy then leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to go get some drinks and snacks. Can you stay here by yourself a few minute honey?"

The jacket bobbed up and down and Trunks took this as a yes. With a sigh he gave Gohan another long tight hug then got up and went back to the concession stand for some snacks.

Now alone, Gohan still was unable to leave the confines of Trunks' jacket. At first he'd just been mortified at the idea of facing Trunks after what had happened, but now Trunks was gone and he still couldn't bring himself to move. It wasn't so much out of fear now, rather, snuggled deep inside Trunks' jacket he could pretend that he was still snuggled up tightly to the lavender haired angel of his dreams. The spicy aroma of Trunks was penetrated deep into the jacket's fabric making Gohan feel so warm and safe that he never wanted to give the piece of clothing up. His lips still tingled from their kiss, and even if it had just been a onetime thing he could still be happy knowing what it could be like to be loved by Trunks.

He pulled his legs up to his chest drawing himself up into a tight ball and rested his chin on his knees closing his eyes as he listened to the background noise of the theater that his sensitive Saiyajin ears could pick up when he let them while he waited for his knight and shining armor to return.

It wasn't long before he felt the familiar ki of his friend return and he smiled to himself when a warm body pressed against his side as Trunks sat back down. The buttery smell of popcorn wafted through the leather jacket teasing the older demi just enough to brave peeking out only to be greeted by the smiling face of his crush.

"Peek-a-boo." Trunks shook his head chuckling when Gohan pulled his face back under the black fabric hiding from the lavender haired boy. "Ah, well. Guess I'll just have to eat all this popcorn by myself then huh?"

Now popcorn was something Gohan had always like, especially at the movies. He could go through bowls of the stuff when he watched a movie at his dad's, so needless to say the steamy aroma coming off the salty snack was enticing enough to coax him to come out of the jacket, even if he did still keep it tightly wrapped up around his chin.

"That's better beautiful." Trunks said as he pushed a stray lock from Gohan's face. A blush lit up the dark demis face and he took a piece of popcorn Trunks offered him licking the salt and butter gingerly from the younger boy's fingers. "Heh, so, you excited about tonight?"

Gohan looked at him quizzically his brows knitting together. "What's tonight?"

"How quickly you forget my sweet eh? I promised you a surprise, remember."

He did now. He supposed there had just been so much going on today that he'd let it slip his mind. He'd promised it would be better than the last surprise his friends had given him, and that wouldn't be to hard considering what a bad time he'd had then. Part of him felt bad for hogging all of Trunks 

time, and for his own being here instead of work. Not to mention the fact that he was finding it nearly impossible now to control himself around the hunky heart-throb.

"Really Trunks, you don't have to do anything for me."

"Bah," Trunks flipped up the armrest between them and pulled Gohan over to him so that he was leaning up against him, one arm draped around the older demi's shoulders. "I want to do this Gohan. 'Side, like I said, I think you'll love it."

As if on cue, the theater grew dark and the screen turned black and silent for a moment before it suddenly re-illuminated signaling the start of their movie. Trunks set the popcorn in Gohan's lap and reached over with his free hand taking one of the dark demi's hands in his hand as he settled back focusing on the movie. All Gohan could do was freeze at first waiting to see what would happen. Slowly but surely he relaxed till he was happily laughing along with Trunks popping popcorn in his mouth, head comfortably resting against the younger boys shoulder.

Two hours later both boys left the theaters still in laughing fits wiping tears from their eyes and holding their sides. They reached the car and Trunks stumbled around a bit before finally finding his keys and unlocked the doors. Both demis fell into their seats giggling like school girls when they looked at each other. The movie had been absolutely hilarious and Gohan couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed harder. Trunks had to use his shirt to wipe tears away as he sat back trying to calm himself enough to drive.

"Thanks"

"Anytime." He knew he said that a lot, but he meant it. It really was such a joy just to be around his friend, he would gladly stop anything, anytime, anywhere just to hang out with him.

Trunks smiled and looked over at the flushed Gohan who was buckling himself in. He nodded and started up the car turning on the heater. The temperature had dropped quite a bit while they had been inside and Gohan was still keeping a possessive hold on his jacket. He buckled himself in and they headed off down the road. He flipped on some music keeping it low and hummed along with it as they headed away from the city.

"Where are we off to now?" Gohan asked as he stared out the window enjoying the hot air that was coming from the cars vents.

"Well, I thought we'd head back out to the house and maybe get in some quick sparring before we got ready for your surprise tonight."

"Gah, you're a glutton for punishment you know."

"Yea, but don't act like you're not eager to spar again Gohan."

He was, and for more than one reason. When they were sparring all else escaped him except for the fight at hand; that was how it had always been. Once he started the fighter in him took over, but there was also that excited twittering in his stomach right before the fight when he'd get to admire 

Trunks in the tight blue spandex suit and know that in just a few seconds they'd be up and personal punching and grabbing and touching each other as they fought to win over the other person.

"Yea well..." Gohan shrugged and smiled. No Saiyajin could deny that he liked a good fight, especially against a friend.

It seemed like no time before they arrived back at the house. Gohan walked inside while Trunks put up his car before joining him. The charcoal eyed demi went to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of juice pouring himself a big glass. He bent down and put up the jug only to turn around and see Trunks finishing off the last of the juice. His blue eyes were sparkling as he set the glass down and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Thanks sweetie." Trunks planted a small kiss on Gohan's cheek and turned around walking back into the bedroom leaving a very shocked looking Gohan behind him.

After a few moments a deep crimson red stole over Gohan's face and he felt kind of giddy as if he'd stood up to fast. Trunks was playing a dangerous game with him the older boy though as he got the juice back out and poured himself another glass. If he wasn't careful he was going to push him too far, which was the last thing he wanted to happen now. Now, when everything seemed to be going good and the last thing he needed was to get confused and start thinking that Trunks could possibly be feeling something like that for him.

He put up the juice and walked over to the futon sitting down as he slowly sipped at his glass deep in thought. Trunks came out from the bedroom clad in his blue training suite and sat down by the dower looking demi nudging him softly with his shoulder.

"You ok Gohan?"

"Hmm...yea. I'm ok Trunks. Just a lot of stuff on my mind." Gohan finished off his juice then smiled when he noticed the deep scowl his friend was giving him. "And no not about work ok."

"Hehe, reading my mind now eh'. Better be careful or people might think we're mated."

There it was again. Gohan stared at his friend contemplating what he had just said. Of course his face was painted with a bright blush but now he was also interested in what he had said. He'd never heard someone refer to humans as being mated, He knew animals mated but why would Trunks get off saying something like that about them? And why did he get a funny little tingle at the base of his spin when he mentioned the word?

"What do you mean mated?"

"Uh, you know." Now it was Trunks turn to blush as he realized he'd have to explain. "Like, you know!"

"No. I don't. Tell me Trunks." Gohan sat the empty glass down on the small table beside the futon and folded his legs under himself turning to face the lavender haired boy.

"Kami, Gohan. You took science class..." Trunks fiddled with a piece of lint he picked off the cushion, eyes down cast avoiding the dark orbs that were still interrogating him.

"Yea, but what's mating have to do with..." Gohan put two and two together and blushed forcing his eyes off of the skin tight suite wearing demi. "Beside...humans don't mate."

Trunks frowned and looked up at Gohan feeling a slight disappointment in his words. "No, humans don't. Humans do stupid things like get married, and get divorces, and tell you who's ok to love and who's not for no other reason than it makes other pigheaded people uncomfortable to see two guys walking hand in hand. Ngh, Humans!"

Trunks got up and turned his back on Gohan walking into the kitchen. He leaned up against the sink planting his hand on the counter and shut his eyes tight talking himself down. That was the basis of their problems. Gohan was stuck on thinking like a damn human. Neither of them were human. They may have some incidental trace of it in their blood from their mothers, but that hardly qualified them to be humans. He'd rather be some half-breed mutt then a full-blooded human any day. He squeezed a dish towel in his hands rendering the poor thing into two pieces then sighed and let go letting it flutter to the floor. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water over his face trying to cool his heated temper. Man he just wanted to hit something right now.

"Trunks?" Gohan had gotten up and followed the light demi quietly, flinching as he ripped apart the small rag. When Trunks didn't respond to him he reached out and gently touched his shoulder not sure what he had said to make his friend so upset.

Trunks spun around startled and looked down into the deep midnight eyes of the older demi who was slightly cowered before him. He hadn't meant to get so upset, especially not at Gohan. In an instant his anger melted and he scooped the dark eyed boy up into his arms hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead as he buried his face into his fragrant hair. He felt Gohan relaxed in his arms and it was all he could do not to reach down and kiss those soft full lips again. Instead he contented himself with stroking his fingers through his hair letting a soft purr roll around in his chest.

"Gomen Gohan. I'm not mad, I just..." He pressed his face deeper into the thick black spikes and took a deep breath wishing he could have even more of his long time friend.

Gohan didn't know why, but for once he didn't freeze up when Trunks grabbed him and hugged him. Instead he just felt like being happy. To know that Trunks wasn't mad at him was enough, he never wanted to make him mad or sad for any reason.

After a time Trunks let out a deep sigh and turned his head to the side resting his cheek upon the older boys head so he could be heard. "I'm sorry; there no way you really could have known." Gohan opened his mouth to say something but Trunks shook his head and continued. "My dad told me that back on Vegisia that a Saiyajin didn't pick and chose his mate like the humans do here on earth. There, two Saiyajin's are destined to be together, it's just a matter of the two finding each other. It usually comes to them in their dreams as a deep desire for someone, they won't know who but they will have an urge to hunt out that certain someone and be with them, and once they finally meet they both know that the other one was meant to be their life mate. See, Saiyajin's mate for life and they have no discriminations between the sexes, not like these humans who seem to change their desires for a mate every month discarding the old one for the new."

Trunks leaned back so he could look down at the thoughtful demi in his arms who seemed to be trying to absorb all that he'd just been told. He couldn't bring himself to tell him about the dreams he'd had of him, about the longing he had for him. He had no idea how strong Gohan's natural instincts were and didn't want to completely push the dark haired demi away. He'd given him something to think about, the rest Gohan was going to have to figure out on his own.

Gohan looked up at the light eyed boy after a few minutes and looked as if he were about to say something but stopped as he looked away staring out of the window behind him. Trunks softly cupped Gohan's chin with his fingers and tilted his head up to him bringing his face down to his. He stopped just before their lips met and closed his eyes letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Trunks opened his eyes confused and pulled back so he could look at Gohan easier. "Why are you sorry Gohan?"

"Well, because I didn't realize how much our heritage meant to you. Dad never really mentions anything about Saiyajins, unless he's around Vegeita that is, and I suppose its cause he was brought up here. It's not like I don't care just..." He shrugged and laid his head against Trunks chest smiling when he felt a strong hand brushing against his back. "I guess I'm a little more like my dad then I thought. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Trunks shook his head and continued to stroke Gohan's back as he spoke "No it's ok. I guess I'm the same way with dad always shoving Saiyajin traditions on me. I guess somewhere along the way I started to believe in them like him." He rubbed Gohan's shoulders vigorously and smiled pulling the dark haired boy back a bit. "Come on sweetie. It's getting late, but we can still get a decent spar in before tonight if we hurry."

Gohan nodded liking that idea and hurried off to change. Trunks leaned back against the counter smiling thinking it had been good for them to finally talk about that when suddenly Gohan appeared back in front of him and planted a small ghost of a kiss on his cheek before running back off to change.

Trunks was floored. He had never expected that, and the small show of feelings moved him so much a tear slid down his cheek. He licked the salty drop from his lips and closed his eyes suppressing the grin that was threatening to break from ear to ear on his face. There was still hope, and as long as there was hope it was enough to keep him going.


	6. It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want to

Wow, I really thank you guys for having patience with me. I feel really bad since I have some of these chapters already written out and just have to spell check them, I've just had a lot of bad things pop up at once. Not giving you guys any excuses this time though, just want to apologize for the extensively long wait for this chapter. As an added apology I've finished a picture I've been working on for a while. Pretty lill GxV for those of you that are waiting for that part of the story. Just look for the link in my **PROFILE**. So with that, thanks to those of you who are still with me and hopefully I'll soon have another chapter put up as well as a few whole new ones.

Disclaimer: Wow would you look at that…I still don't own DBZ or any of the characters…But should anyone feel the urge to buy me that sassy Vegeita I'd be forever grateful . Yaio, boy on boy duh, perhaps some fluff. And a super snuggly 'Geita, Mwarr!

* * *

Chapter 6 "It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To"

Trunks landed with a loud crash as he pushed up the ground around him forming a huge crater where he now stood. Teal eyes glanced up in the sky searching for their target, the one who'd just knocked him out of the sky. A familiar ki popped up behind him and Trunks didn't even have time to defend himself before he was launched into the air flipping head over heels only to be immediately knocked back down with a hand elbow to his stomach. He landed in the same spot making a smaller deeper crater within the crater. It took a tremendous effort to pull himself up and he stood panting for a few seconds before he stood up strait and saw Gohan positioning himself for another attack.

"Hey Gohan," Trunks held his ribs as he called out waving his free hand to signal the other demi-saiyajin even though it caused some pain. "That's good for now. It's getting late and we better get back otherwise you're gonna be late for your surprise."

"Ha, you sure I didn't just beat you up too much boy!" Gohan stood hovering a few inches off the ground arms crossed in front of him wearing a smug smile as he floated over to the beaten looking Trunks.

"How quickly you forget it was you standing in my shoes last time we fought."

Gohan smile turned sheepish and he set down in front of his friend walking over to his side, slipping a shoulder under his arm to help him stand. "Yea well, I'm rusty. Not all of us have spent four years away having fun and training."

Trunks frowned for a moment wondering if Gohan could still be upset with him for leaving so long. He didn't have long to worry though because his ribs soon interrupted making him give out a small grunt of pain.

"Damn it Trunks I told you to warn me if I took it too hard on you!" Gohan growled as he bent down and scooped up the younger demi's legs carrying him as he launched into the air and towards their house. Funny he thought to himself, that he kept thinking of it as "their" house.

"Don't sweat it Gohan I'm fine." Of course fine was three or four broken ribs, but what were a few ribs between friends. "'Sides, I can always just get a sensu from my dad later. Anyways it was worth it. I knew you were holding back on me the other day when we fought."

Gohan lit down in front of the small capsule house and kneed the door open walking inside to the back bedroom and gingerly set Trunks on the large silk covered bed. "Well, I guess I was holding back on myself too. I didn't realize I had all that in me until we started fighting tonight."

Gohan looked apologetic as he scurried around the room gathering up wraps and ice packs for Trunks' ribs.

"Seriously Gohan, I'm ok." Trunks said as he shifted and a sharp pain kicked him in the side. "Gah! Ok...maybe just a little ice."

Gohan couldn't help but smile at his friend's stubbornness. He helped Trunks peel down the top of his spandex suit and set about arranging the ice packs on his chest and wrapping them into place. He couldn't help but stare at Trunks toned body glistening with all that sweat as he raised his arms so Gohan could tie the wrap around his midsection. Blushing, he finished up and helped Trunks lean back against the big soft pillow propping him up so his ribs were comfortable.

"Thanks Gohan." Trunks took his hand and squeezed it softly smiling up at him. He had his fair share of bumps and bruises too he noticed with satisfaction. So far they were evenly match, Gohan just seemed to have more energy pent up inside of him this time. "So why don't you go shower up, I promise I'm not going to move." He said where he saw Gohan start to protest. "I'll lay right here and rest up and after I'll shower then we can get going to your surprise ok?"

"Alright." The dark demi said softly touching the bulge of an ice pack on Trunks chest. "But you need to rest. Don't be getting up and getting stuff, I think I can handle picking out our clothes this time. And if you get up and make your ribs even worse I'm not going with you tonight."

Gohan stared hard at Trunks with this ultimatum and the lavender haired boy had to laugh.

"Alright mom," Gohan stuck his tongue out at the laughing Trunks. "Hai hai Gohan go on. I promise I'll lay here and rest. If you're not careful you're going to make me start thinking you care about me."

"Of course I care about you Trunks." After a moment Gohan blushed once more realizing just what he had meant. "Well, that is, I-uh..."

"Hehe yea yea, now get going otherwise we'll never make it on time."

Gohan nodded and hurried off to the bathroom and soon the sound of the water rushing out filled the room as he turned on the shower. Trunks noticed Gohan had left open the door and chuckled getting a chest full of soreness in return. The blue eyed demi stared off into space as he thought about tonight. He had worked really hard to get everything right and he hoped tonight would be the night he could tell Gohan how he felt about him. First though he had to tell him his little secret. He could never be at ease with Gohan until he was sure he would not be mad at him for what he had done. No one knew in fact, but tonight...well he would try to tell him anyways.

"Why won't you just tell me where we're going Trunks?" Gohan said as he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and drying off his hair with another.

Trunks hadn't noticed the water turning off and looked up surprised to see him finished so quickly.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it silly."

Gohan tossed the towel at Trunks who caught it with a flinch.

"Oh shit, sorry, sorry Trunks!"

"Don't sweat it Gohan." He sat up and carefully swung his feet over the edge as Gohan came over and gave him a hand up. "I guess it's my turn huh. You gona help with that too?" He asked teasingly raising an eye brow.

"I don't think you that hurt." Gohan mumbled blushing as he let go of him and went over to the closet to pick out some clothes.

Trunks chuckled and shook his head making his way into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, preferring to get all the pain out of the way at once, and got out giving his hair a shake. Bad idea. Pain flared up and down his sides and he had to bite his lip to avoid crying out and being heard by Gohan. Being much more careful, he dried off and left the bathroom, this time wrapped up more because the tight towel felt good on his ribs then from modesty, and sat on the edge of the bed where Gohan had laid out a few sets of clothes.

"I didn't know what we should wear since someone won't tell me where we're going." Gohan said as he leaned against one of the bed posts his brows furrowed as he looked at all the selections.

"Heh, its ok Gohan. Here," Trunks pointed to a plain red tee-shirt and a black pair of slacks and Gohan picked them up holding the up. "Those ought to go well with my jacket that you've confiscated."

Gohan made to protest but Trunks just laughed watching the blush build up in his friends face. "It's alright Gohan. You wear that and after you've changed you can get my black turtle neck and a pair of dark blue jeans out of my drawers and I'll wear those ok?"

"Alright." Gohan agreed as he went into the bathroom to change.

Trunks used the time to carefully unwrap himself and pull on his boxers and socks, taking advantage of Gohan's absence to wince and curse as his messed up ribs insisted on bothering him. By the time he was finished Gohan was coming out of the bathroom looking so hot Trunks wished he could just rip the clothes right off his body, bend him over, and take him now. He watched rapturously while Gohan went about gathering up Trunks' clothes for him and laid them out before him.

"You want some help getting them off..." Cough!! "I mean on! Your clothes that is..."

Trunks laughed and shook his head yes thoroughly enjoying watching the other demi squirm under his own words. Blushing Gohan moved over to Trunks' side and carefully began pulling the black turtle neck over his head taking his time as he pulled it down his chest, shivering when his fingers brushed against the taunt smooth skin there. He kneeled down before the lavender haired boy and carefully helped him slip each foot into his pant legs then pulled them up to Trunks' slender hips as the younger demi stood up and buttoned them himself.

Trunks looked down thoughtfully at the still kneeling Gohan and smiled reaching down and touching the top of his head. Gohan's head snapped up and he looked into those dreamy blue eyes blushing when he realized he still had his hands on Trunks' hips. He hastily removed them and stood up fussing with Trunks' turtle neck which seemed to want to scrunch up to one side.

"Almost ready." Gohan said as he gathered up their shoes helping Trunks on with his before he slipped into his own sandals.

"Thanks Gohan."

Gohan straitened up and looked at Trunks smiling. "Heh like you said, anytime."

"Yea...anytime."

"You ok Trunks." Gohan had been in the process of putting on his borrowed jacket and stopped looking at his friend with concern.

"Yea just..." Trunks sighed and shook his head. Tonight he promised himself. He'd tell him tonight. "Nothing, I'm just nervous. I hope you like your surprise."

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure I'll love it Trunks."

The light demi took Gohan's hand and squeezed it softly. "Thanks sweetie."

Trunks led them out of the house and Gohan opened the door of the car for him with a wink. "Perhaps I should drive since, you know, your ribs."

"No need." Trunks hovered into the air smiling down at his friend. "Where we're going there's no need for cars. We can fly just fine."

Gohan looked wonderingly at Trunks then shrugged following after him. They flew west for a while and Gohan could tell Trunks was being deliberately slow because of the pain in his chest. He reached out and took the younger demi's hand and gave it a squeeze startling Trunks. He looked over to Gohan and chuckled squeezing his hand back as they both continued on high about the ground enjoying the flight, and the company, as much as any Saiyajin could.

"Were almost there." Trunks said after fifteen or so minute as he looked over to Gohan. "Now I want you to close your eyes until we arrive ok?"

"Almost where Trunks. We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Aww come on sweetie. Please. For me."

Gohan melted and with a sigh closed his eyes. When Trunks turned those blue eyes on him he could get him to do just about anything. "Alright. Closed."

"Good. No peeking now."

"Hhmp."

Trunks smiled as they suddenly disappeared from view a reappeared back in the sky some ways away from where they had been. A small cottage loomed ahead of they and Trunks took them down landing in front of it. The lights were on giving the small brown house a very cozy look and a myriad of wonderful smells were coming from it making Gohan's stomach growl nosily.

"Hold your horses Gohan, we're almost there."

"I hope so, I haven't eaten in hours!"

The light haired demi-saiyajin shook his head with a smile and pushed open the front door leading his friend in. He let go of his hand the walked off leaving Gohan standing alone as he groped blindly for something to hold on to.

"SURPRISE!!"

Gohan's eyes snapped opened and he was floored by what he saw. He was at his parents' house, impossible since they had been flying in the opposite direction when he had closed his eyes a few minute ago, and his entire family was standing before him. His mom, dad, Goten, Vegeita, Bulma, Bra, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and all the other fighters. He couldn't believe his eyes. And in the middle of all these people was Trunks, grinning from ear to ear holding a gigantic sized cake inscribed with "Happy Birthday Gohan". He was speechless as they all came forward hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday swamping him in their love. Even grumpy Vegeita gave him a hard pat on the back, which he thought was the most emotion the Saiyajin Ouji had ever shown him.

"What's-Trunks?"

"Surprise honey." Trunks said as he came over and gave Gohan a tight hug.

"But how? Why?"

"Trunks told us you had a really bad time with your friends Gohan, and he wanted to throw you a proper birthday party. So he got all of us together and put together this surprise for you because he knew you'd never agree to it." Goku explained with his goofy grin.

"Trunks?"

The lavender demi shrugged blushing. "I couldn't let you have a bad birthday my first year back could I."

It was Gohan's turn to grab Trunks hugging him as tears fell down his cheeks. "Thank you so much Trunks." He whispered in the other boy's ear.

"Anytime."

"Ngh. Enough with this mushy garbage. Let's eat!" Vegeita shouted as he walked off to the patio out back.

"Heh sorry. Hey 'Geita wait for me." Goku cried running after the smaller Saiyajin.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged. Gohan's stomach let out a loud growl and Trunks laughed grabbing the darker demi's hand.

"Yea, come on. Let's go eat before your stomach eats itself alive."

Everyone laughed and soon the backyard, which really was just a clearing in the forest surrounding the house, was filled with the sound of laughter and hungry people. Trunks and Gohan sat side by side, both putting away a Saiyajin amount of food, and Gohan couldn't have been happier. It was the night he'd been yearning for when his friends hijacked him days ago and forced him to that sleazy club. Just a wonderful night with good food and the people he loved. All of them, Gohan thought as he looked over at Trunks who was leaning against the table delicately licking his fingers clean. He leaned over and quickly planted a kiss on Trunks cheek blushing and looking down after.

"Thank you so much Trunks."

"Heh, anytime sweetie." The light demi said as he wrapped an arm around Gohan pulling close.

"Ok everybody. It's time for cake!" Chichi and Bulma shouted as they came out of the house carrying the large confection, with the help of a few of the z-fighters.

They set the large cake down on its own table and Gohan was pulled away from Trunks to stand at the head of it while someone went around lighting the candles. There were a few flashes going off as Bulma snapped everyone's picture, even Vegeita's who was being held in place by the larger Goku and looking like he had a time doing it.

"Thank you, all of you. It's wonderful." Gohan said choking back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

"It's time Gohan. Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Chichi said standing by her eldest son.

Gohan looked over everyone standing around him, smiling at them all. Then his eyes fell on Trunks standing off to one side, whose bright blue eyes were dancing with the candle light making him look like some serine angel. "I wish..." I wish Trunks loved me and we could be together forever, Gohan thought as he closed his eyes and leaned down blowing out all the candles.

A loud cheer went up and as Gohan opened his eyes he saw Trunks was gone. He looked all around himself for the younger demi but to his dismay could not locate him anywhere. He tried searching for his ki but Trunks must have been blocking it for he still couldn't find the other demi. Someone placed a plate with a square of cake in his hand but he hardly noticed it. Gohan milled around the crowd of people looking for his lost friend with no success. Trunks seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Dejectedly, Gohan sank into an available chair and stared at the slice of cake in his hand letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Goku looked over and saw his oldest son in his sad state. The younger full-blood elbowed Vegeita in the side who had been just about to dive into a large piece of cake and now had frosting smeared on his face.

"What do you want Baka!" Vegeita growled wiping frosting from his cheek.

Goku nudged him and pointed to the mopping Gohan who was doing his best to hide the tears staining his cheeks. Vegeita groaned and looked up at the dark pleading eyes of Goku and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Can I at least finish my cake thought?"

"Vegeita."

"Ok, I'm going."

Vegeita turned to go and Goku caught his wrists turning him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Vegeita pulled away and looked around mortified hoping no one saw. "Kakkarotto I'm going to-"

"Going to hurry and find Trunks before Gohan gets any worse or else."

"Or else what?"

Goku wrapped a hand behind the Saiyajin Ouji's neck and pulled him in close extending his tongue so he could slowly lick off the remaining traces of frosting from his face. "Or else you won't be getting your surprise tonight."

Vegeita moaned softly before remembering where they were at. He resumed his gruff exterior glaring at the laughing Saiyajin. "Yea yea, don't worry, I'll find the brat."

He walked off depositing his cake on the table and went in search for the missing demi. Mean while Goku decided to try and cheer Gohan up till then. He grabbed a chair and sat down by the tormented boy who quickly turned his face sniffling as he tried to hide his face.

"Hey son, you ok?"

"Yea, hi dad, I just..."

"You know Goten missed you this weekend."

"Oh shit I forgot. Dad I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it." Goku said chuckling. "Besides, Goten was happy that you were out actually having a good time and not cramped up in that little office at work. He worries about you, we all do Gohan."

Gohan nodded his head and looked around once more hopping to spot Trunks but only felt the heartache deepen with still no sight of the lavender boy.

"Don't worry Gohan, he'll show up soon I'm sure."

"W-who..."

Goku looked at his son then smiled crossing his arms behind his head. "Oh, you know."

Gohan could only stare at his dad trying to figure out just what he was getting at and how much about his liking Trunks he knew about.

"Look son, I know I wasn't always around and that I don't really know a lot about us like Vegeita does...no let me finish..." He said raising a hand when Gohan tried to protest it. "But I know you're a very strong boy, and you're also very smart. How many times I wanted to get mad when your mom wanted you studying instead of training, but I guess in the end it turned out alright. You've gotten strong Gohan, even stronger then you realize I'll bet, and you're much smarter than me. I guess what I mean is we all love you Gohan. Whether you're out fighting bad guys with us, or doing something smart at work, we all love you. There's nothing you could do that would make us stop loving you son, so I think it's time you started thinking about what makes you happy, not everyone else."

"But dad I-"

"I know son. But if you don't even try for what you want, soon you may end up losing him for good."

He didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss for words. Gohan turned and hugged his dad and Goku squeezed him tight patting his back softly. Slowly Gohan sat up wiping his face with the back of his hands. Goku handed him a napkin and he blew his nose slowly getting himself under control.

"Thanks dad." Gohan said a smile finally touching his face.

"Hehe no problem kid. Heh I better go see what your mom's up to. Looks like your Grandpa is trying to wrestle someone again."

"Yea, ok dad."

Gohan watched smiling as Goku ran over to the ox king and started trying to get him to put Yamcha down. The dark demi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started out this day well; he was going to end it well too. Even if it just meant finding Trunks and figuring out why he disappeared all of a sudden.

Gohan opened his eyes and as if on cue Trunks staggered out from the tree line rubbing the back of his head as a smug looking Vegeita followed him out before going over to cause a little more trouble for Goku. The slightly dazed looking demi stumbled over to the large food table and grabbed up a bottle of water taking a quick sip before he held it up to the back of his head. His azure eyes slowly traveled over the crowd finally landing on the down trodden looking Gohan. A heavy sigh left him before he started walking over to the dark angel.

Gohan cast his eyes down looking at the long forgotten piece of cake in his lap. His stomach felt as if it where performing and acrobatics show inside of him getting worse as the light eyed demi got closer. Finally, a pair of toes came into view and Gohan tilted his head up keeping his face partial covered by his thick bangs as he stared at the boy standing in front of him.

"Hey...again." Trunks said softly. He licked his dry lips trying to think up something witty to say but fell short.

"I-I thought you took off..." Gohan looked back down at his cake and used the fork to push around the frosting smudging the colors all together.

"Yea well, I didn't leave I just needed some time to think...and some sense knocked into me apparently." Trunks added taking the cool water bottle off his head.

Gohan raised and eye brow looking over to Vegeita, who was now trying to squirm out of the ox kings bear hug, and then back to Trunks putting two and two together. "Yea well, you don't have to stay you know. Your dad's gona be caught up for a while by the looks of it if you want to leave again."

"You know I don't want to leave you Gohan." Gohan merely shrugged his shoulders and resumed mashing his cake into the plate. "Kami this isn't how I planned things."

Trunks dropped down to his knees and grabbed up both of Gohan's hands in his forcing the older demi to look at him. "Let's get out of here...Please."

"Wha-now? Where? Why?"

"Please Gohan there's something I have to tell you, well some things I have to tell you."

Gohan swallowed and nodded blushing at Trunks proximity to him. The blue eyed demi smiled and took the plate from Gohan's lap setting it aside and took his hands pulling him to his feet. Gohan fell against Trunks' chest pulled along by his friends strength and felt his face practically glowing with the blush that enveloped it as Trunks stood there just holding him.

"So, where should we go?"

"Follow me."

Trunks pulled back and led Gohan off towards the woods in the direction he had just came out from not long ago. Soon the two demi's left the sound of the continuing party behind them as they traveled deeper and deeper into the trees. After a while they came to a small clearing. There was an old fallen log lying in the center of the over grown spot and Trunks took Gohan to it sitting down and motioning for the other demi to do the same. Gohan hesitated a moment then took a seat next to his friend still confused about what he was doing so far out here.

"Look Trunks I-"

"Please Gohan."

Gohan looked at the normally cheerful boy who now had his head hung, lavender bangs hiding his beautiful features. He reached out and pushed back the obstructive hair and realized that Trunks now had tears rolling down his cheeks. An instant wave of worry spread over him as he quickly wiped away the foreign things from his friends face. He was the one that was always and emotional wreck, not Trunks.

"Gohan, there's something I want...need, to tell you." The younger demi said as he ran his fingers through his hair pushing the nearly translucent locks out of his face. "But before I do, I have a confession to make, one I'm not sure how you'll react to. But please know this; I'd do anything for you Gohan, even if you hate me after I say what I have to say."

Gohan swallowed hard but nodded not trusting himself to talk right now. Trunks words had made a ball of hard fear weld up in the throat, one that he couldn't force back down. A hundred different scenarios ran through his head about what Trunks was about to tell him, none of them good of course and most of them about how he didn't feel the same way about him.

Trunks saw the fearful look on the dark demi's features and smiled, ever so slightly. Even now, as blatantly worried as Gohan was, he was beautiful. Here he was trying to lay out his darkest secrets to the black eyed boy and all he could think about was how wonderful it would be if he could just scoop Gohan up in his arms and take the older demi back to their house where they could just cuddle together and wait for this night to be over with. That would never happen though until he got this off his chest.

"Gohan. The reason that I know you were at that bar the other night, and had such a bad time, is because I was there. Watching you."

"But..." Gohan's face screwed up in confusion as he tried to remember if he'd even thought he's seen Trunks there that night. "I didn't see you there at all. What are you talking about Trunks?"

"You saw me, you just didn't know it was me..."

Gohan's lips formed into a frown which he turned on the light haired demi. "Honestly Trunks I don't remember seeing you. I mean I know I was pretty out of it in the end, and with all the guys yelling and the girls dancing," An involuntary 

shiver crept up Gohan's back forcing him to push back those bad memories. "But for the life of me I don't remember...seeing..."

Gohan's eyes lit with understanding as he stared in surprise at the blushing demi. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find his words still not believing what he knew had to be true.

"You!"

Trunks nodded and stayed silent letting the realization sink in. He knew he was going to have to explain, but that was going to be hard without breaking down into an emotional mess and confessing everything to him at once.

"You were the girl weren't you!" Trunks nodded again and glanced up at the painfully white face of his friend. "But how? The whole time! I mean- HOW!"

The lavender haired boy winced slightly and his head dropped even lower till his chin rested on his chest. He figured Gohan wouldn't be all sunshine and giggles over finding out, but if he was going to confess his feelings to him tonight he couldn't have anything hanging between them. If he got the chance to tell him.

"Long story short. I got wind a few weeks ago from some of your friends that they were going to throw you a birthday party at that place. I knew it wasn't your cup of tea but I thought it was the perfect time to find out...umm...some things...about you."

"What kind of things?" Gohan asked his voice still shaky with shock.

"Like girl guy things...whether ya know, you might like someone other than a girl, for sure."

It was Trunks turn to blush and he heard the dark haired boy's jaw drop wide open.

"Why in the-what's that got to do- How!" The black hair boy stuttered again feeling like he might soon faint out of sheer shock.

"The dragon balls. I had been collecting them for a while, and when I found out what they were going to do I quickly found the last two and made a wish..."

"You wished for a girl that looked just like you to show up there. Why?" Gohan asked so confused he felt like he was in a bad episode of the twilight zone.

"No, I didn't wish for that. I wished to be a girl, for that night. That's how I knew where you lived, and who your friends were to tell them you were ok, and got you home safe and sound after you passed out."

"So you were what? Spying on me?"

"No, no, that's not why I was there. I mean- damn it Gohan I love you." Trunks braced himself holding his breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

"What?"

It was now or never the light demi thought.

"I said I love you Gohan. I suppose I always did, but only once I came back did I realize just how much. I-" Trunks squeezed his eyes shut afraid to see rejection on his friends face as he pressed on bound and determined to get it all off his chest. "You're all I can think about Gohan, from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. Hell, your even there in my dreams. I don't know if what dad says is true, but what I do know is I love you Gohan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I wished for the eternal dragon to turn me into a girl that night. So I could be close to you, so I'd have some inkling of how you felt. Don't you see, I was, still am, scared shitless to lose you Gohan. Even if all you can be to me is a friend, life without you is...well it's not worth living!"

Trunks slouched down sliding off the fallen tree and buried his face in his arm no longer holding all his emotions at bay. For so long he'd kept it all bottled up inside of him, being strong for Gohan, so that he couldn't stop now that he'd started, even if he'd wanted to. The minutes ticked by and the only noise heard in the forest was the muffled sobs of the light demi who's hands were covering his face trying desperately to get his crying under some kind of control.

A gentle hand rested on top of his head tangling its fingers into his hair and Trunks looked up slightly puffy eyed at the solemn face of his friend. Gohan reached down and cupped Trunks' chin in his hand like the other boy had done to him earlier that day and smiled as he gazed down at the lovely demi-saiyajin. Even as distraught as he was Trunks was the loveliest thing in the world to him. Gohan slid down till he was kneeling next to the tear stained demi and brought his other hand down so that he was holding Trunks face between both his hands.

"I'm so sorr-"

Gohan cut him off as his mouth captured the full moist lips of the light demi's, tasting the salty tears that continued to streak down his hot cheeks. He pulled Trunks up to his knees till they were kneeling in front of each other and he dropped one hand from his cheek wrapping his arm possessively around the younger boys waist. When the kiss broke both boys were left gasping for air as their stared at each other with amazement.

"It's wrong, I know-but I don't care anymore. Kami Trunks I love you so much!"

Trunks started laughing and threw himself at the older boy tackling him to the ground where he covered his face in kisses and tears squeezing him so tight Gohan saw spots and had to get him to loosen up a bit. Trunks turned a lovely shade of pink as he held himself up with one arm on top of Gohan wiping furiously at the wetness on his face and still laughing. Gohan lay there staring at the other demi with disbelief wondering if something this amazing could really be true. Trunks laughter was contagious though and soon both boys were laughing and rolling around hugging and sneaking in quick little kisses when the other wasn't looking. It was obvious neither of them had really been prepared for such a happy ending, but were more than willing to run with it and give it a try.

The two demi's laid quietly wrapped up in each other's arms gazing at the sparkling blanket of stars that covered the sky above them. Trunks turned and nuzzled his face against Gohan's neck and the dark demi smiled closing his eyes, pulling the younger boy tightly against him as a satisfied purr slowly built up in his chest. Gohan felt Trunks' soft kisses against his neck, the pleasure causing the skin there to break out in tiny goose bumps. Soon the soft kisses turned into small nips, then a rough bite that caused Gohan to gasp, eyes going wide, as a hot lustful passion began to take over his body. The dark demi felt Trunks' warm hand suddenly under his shirt pinching the hardened nipple hidden there before it started to slide lower into his secret territory.

"Trunks, wait." It took all the energy Gohan could muster, but he managed to reach down and grab Trunk's hand slowly pulling it up from the buttons his nibble fingers had been quickly undoing.

"I'm sorry I just..." Trunks sat up quickly chewing on his lower lip refusing to look at Gohan when he tried to turn him to face him.

"Koi, I'm not mad at you." Gohan insisted sitting up himself. The dark eyed boy hugged Trunks and kissed him lightly before pressing his forehead to the younger demi's. "Please don't think that. It's just-I don't want to rush anything. Believe me I want to rip your clothes off right now and-"

Trunks looked up and saw the deep shade of red Gohan had turned and smiled feeling some of his confidence come back. "And what sweetie?"

Gohan gave him a look then smiled shaking his head. "But I want to make sure. I love you so much Trunks, and I wouldn't want to ruin it just because we rushed into things before one of us was ready. Which reminds me..."

"What sweetie?"

"Have you ever...umm..."been" with another guy before..."

Trunks chuckled and shook his head planting soft kisses on Gohan's cheeks. "Nope. I've never been with anyone Gohan."

"Oh," The dark haired demi smiled secretly feeling better. "Me either." He whispered as he leaned in and suckled lightly on Trunks' earlobe.

Trunks closed his eyes and lean his head back pressing his body against the slightly shaking form of the older demi's.

"Don't start what you can't finish love." Trunks whispered in a husky voice sending chills over Gohan's body.

With a regretful sigh Gohan pulled back from the younger boy and content himself with resting his head against his shoulders, arms slung tightly around his waist.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Trunks asked leaning his head down so he could look at him. "Here at your parent's I mean."

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to go home."

"Sure sweetie. I can drop you off at your apartment when ever you're ready."

Gohan shook his head and sat up strait plucking absentmindedly at the blades of grass around him. "I meant our home. Together."

Trunks smiled and pulled Gohan in kissing him long and hard, his tongue prodding the other's mouth, begging for entrance. Hesitantly Gohan opened his mouth sighing as Trunks' warm tongue slid in over his touching and tasting every part of the orifice. Gohan had never kissed someone like that, and so very hesitantly, he began trying to imitate Trunks' movements pushing his tongue back over the younger boys. Soon passion took over and Gohan was pushing Trunks back into the damp grass pressing his body down on top of his as he massaged their tongues together, rubbing his body against lavender demi's. Gohan felt Trunks' fingers clawing at his back and let out a sharp hiss when his nails penetrated his skin sending a hot throb of heat deep into his loins. The dark demi moaned and whimpered rubbing his swollen groin against Trunks' as his hands raced down trying to seek perchance on the other boy's zipper.

"Gohan!" Trunks gasped catching the other demi's wrist just as he felt his soft finger tips wiggle their way into his shorts bushing against his aching need. "Please don't if you're only going to ask me to stop again." He pleaded blushing as his hardened member betrayed him reaching up for Gohan's hand, pulsing with a mind of its own.

"Oh god Trunks. I want to wait, but it's so hard. You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you."

Both boys blushed at the open admission, but Trunks took control taking Gohan's hands and wrapping them around his neck safely away from his partially exposed member. He took his time kissing and suckling Gohan's mouth, showing him how to use his tongue and soon they both lay silently looking at each other exchanging quick kisses and bites.

"Do you think we should head back?" Gohan panted feeling surprisingly hot even in the cool evening breeze.

"If you want sweetie. I'm sure someone's got to be wondering where we are." Trunks brushed Gohan's hair back from his face pushing the wet strands that clung to his forehead and cheeks behind his ears. "Besides, it is getting a bit late."

Gohan sighed and nodded knowing he was right.

"Trunks?'

"Yes love?"

"Should we tell them? I'm afraid of what they might say."

"Honestly, I think I'm more worried about our mom's then our dads." Trunks said giggling as he tried to imagine the somewhat proper Chichi's reaction. "But who knows honey, maybe they'll surprise us. I know two things though. One I'm not ashamed and I want everyone to know that I love you and that I'm yours and yours alone, and two, no matter what they'll always love us because they're our family. Just like I'll always love you Gohan."

"Thanks Trunks." Gohan chastely kissed him least something start up again and sighed sitting up. "No time like the present huh?"

"Yup." Trunks got up and helped Gohan to his feet. "Just remember, even if some of them take it hard right now, eventually everything will turn out ok, alright honey?"

Gohan nodded. As long as he had Trunks he could deal with anything. The blue eyed boy led them out of the forest and back to the party that was slowly slowing down. Just about everyone was there looking well fed and content, even though some people were already asleep in their chairs like his dad, oddly enough using Goku as his pillow.

A few people noticed their sudden appearance, one of them being his mom Bulma, and she waved them both over to where she and a few others sat. She seemed to be deep in discussion with Yamcha and Krillin about some new gadget 

she'd invented while Chichi and Piccolo were having them same argument they always had when they talked, was training or studying better for a young boy, though thankfully after all these years it was more of friendly talking then the real arguments they used to have. The only odd couple out of the bunch was the sleeping Saiyajin Ouji who was snuggled up rather uncharacteristically to the tall dark warrior at his side making Gohan pause and wonder, thinking back to how perceptive his dad had seemed about his situation earlier.

Goku smiled as the two boys approached waving at them careful not to wake the sleeping Saiyajin at his side. "Hey boys! I saved you some marshmallows." He said holding up a tray of the fire blackened treats.

"Thanks." Trunks said taking two as he sat down next to the full-blood.

He noticed Gohan quietly just standing by him since all the available chairs were occupied. Trunks grabbed Gohan around the waist and pulled the dark demi into his lap hushing his protests with a kiss. He'd never remembered seeing someone turn white as a sheet then beet red as fast as Gohan did. He just hugged the other demi holding him protectively to him ignoring the blatantly shocked looked on Krillin's face. Noticing the worried look on Gohan's face Trunks tried to distract him from the steadily growing stares by handing him one of the toasted marshmallows and taking the other one for himself delicately sucking all the gushy insides out of it before eating the burnt outer shell.

Gohan watched fascinated as younger demi devoured the marshmallow, his mind wandering back to the other night and their campout. He shook his head and tried to act normal biting into the sweet making quick work of it though it left a sticky residue all over his fingers. Trunks saw this and took the other boys hand slowly dipping it digit into his mouth suckling all the sugary mess off.

"Hhmuh hmuph." Goku cleared his throat snapping the two demi's out of the intense stare they were giving each other.

Gohan realized that all eyes were on them and silently prayed that some kind of natural disaster, or planetary killer like Cell would suddenly show up and save him from the mixed stares he was receiving from everyone present. All he could do was burry his face into the crook of Trunks neck wishing now more than ever that he could disappear on command like this father.

"I don't understand." Chichi finally spoke up looking over to her husband for an answer.

Goku squirmed nudging the sleeping Saiyajin beside him gently not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"What don't you understand?" Trunks asked softly rubbing the shaking Gohan's back as he looked boldly at all of them.

"Why-what are you two doing?" She asked clearly still in shock at seeing her little boy sitting on another male's lap, not to mention their other open shows of affection.

"Did you know about this Goku?" She asked accusingly before giving everyone else the same look.

"Chichi, its ok." Bulma said trying to keep her best friend calm. It wasn't so much a shock to her that they were together, she knew the two boys had been feeling something for each other, but more for the fact that they both finally realized it. "Vegeita wake up. Why don't you get Gohan another chair?"

The sleepy Saiyajin opened one eye looking over at the blue haired scientist, ignoring the other panicky woman, before closing it and snuggling deeper into the larger Saiyajin's side. Goku could only look on helplessly smiling worriedly since he and Vegeita hadn't "officially" told everyone about their mating, though they figured both their wives had a clue as to what was happening.

"He's fine where he is mother, and we're not doing anything but sitting here with our families trying to celebrate Gohan's birthday. But if that's too much for you we can leave." Trunks took turns staring down each pair of eyes that he met challenging anyone to speak up against them.

"No...Don't leave Trunks." Chichi said slowly getting over her initial shock. The look of disapproval was clear on her face, but so was the fact that she was at least trying to get along, even if only because of Gohan.

Trunks shifted so that Gohan had no choice but to face his mother, though the older demi clearly didn't want to and let Trunks know it by pinching his side hard. Trunks winced but remained silent knowing that Chichi could quickly undo all the work he'd put into their relationship if she freaked out on Gohan now, but better now than later he figured.

"Gohan?" Chichi looked at her oldest trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong.

"Mom please, I'm happy."

Chichi looked hurt but didn't press the topic anymore.

Trunks let out a small sigh of relief. Everyone else around them seemed to share his sentiment as the entire atmosphere relaxed. Trunks let the dark haired demi hide his face back against him and hugged him tightly refraining from anymore kisses, better not to goat Chichi on to much at once.

The Namik had gotten up sometime in the procession and retrieved a cup of water which he now gave to Chichi who was staring blankly at her son curled up so tight against the blue eyed demi. Bulma tried to take her attention away from them for a bit by asking her some cooking questions before she realized she wasn't paying any attention and gave up picking up her conversation with Yamcha and Krillin. Chichi sipped at the water, eyes drooping closed as her head bobbed up and down, fighting to stay awake despite the upset look imprinted on her face. She didn't have a choice though and was soon fast asleep snoring away as the cup fell out of her hand spilling its contents onto the grass.

"I didn't think you'd have that in you Piccolo." Vegeita smirked not bothering to open his eyes, able to smell the mild sedative from here.

"Shut up Vegeita." Piccolo mumbled picking up the cup and setting it on the table.

"I better go put her in-Hmph!" Vegeita's strong arms tugged the larger Saiyajin back into his seat when he tried to stand and wrapped themselves firmly around Goku's waist refusing to budge.

"Don't worry Goku. I'll do it." Piccolo bent down and picked up the sleeping woman and carried her off into the house.

Trunks watched the happening silently amused. It was amazing that everyone was taking things so well, almost everyone anyways. He heard Gohan yawn and felt his warm breath against his neck as he shifted around on the younger demi's lap letting out soft cross between purring and snoring. Trunks caught Goku's eye chuckling softly as he watched the younger full-blood try and wrestle Vegeita's face out from his crotched where it had landed when he'd turned over. He wondered how much he'd missed since his obsession with Gohan started, seeing as how he'd been oblivious to his father's own little mating.

"Hey sweetie, you awake?" Trunks' asked the snoring Gohan getting only an incoherent mumble in return. "Yea, thought so. Hey mom, I think we're gona head home." Trunks said as he stood up pulling the sleeping demi with him cradling him in his arms.

"You know you two are always welcome at home sweetie right." Bulma said as the blue haired woman leaned back in her chair stretching tired muscles.

"Yea I know, but he wanted to go home. It's-" Trunks paused blushing as he brushed a chunk of black bangs from Gohan's face. "Well kinda our first night..."

"You behave yourself Trunks."

"Mooom." Trunks turned and even deeper shade of red as he felt Gohan squeeze his shoulder softly. He bent down and gave his mom and kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about Chichi Trunks, and please, both of you come over as often as you want." Goku said as he continued to stroke the sleeping Saiyajin's flame touched hair.

"Thanks Goku. Night guys." The light demi called over his shoulder as he leaped into the air heading for home.

"So..."

Trunks looked down at the boy cradled in his arms and smiled kissing his forehead. "Thanks for leaving the talking up to me like that imp."

"What? I was tired." Gohan stuck out his tongue getting a surprise when Trunks licked it.

"Well then. Don't keep offering it to me sweetie." Trunks said with a little wink.

"Yea, well..." Gohan gazed down below then watching the world silently slip by. "You know, you could have just asked my dad to take us home. Would have been quicker."

"Why, you planning on doing something once we get home?"

"That's not what I meant." Gohan said wondering if he'd ever stop blushing around the lavender haired boy or if red was going to be his new skin color.

"Heh ok. And yeah, I suppose I could have, but I kind of like flying with you in my arms cutie." Trunks winked at the blushing demi and hugged him tight. "Besides, you obviously didn't see the death grip my dad had on Goku. I don't think he would have let him go even if supreme ki showed up and said the world was falling apart."

"I noticed." Gohan said softly letting himself drift off in his own thoughts.

Trunks let the issue be and concentrated on getting them home safely. Their small house came into view and soon the light demi was setting down in front of it holding his precious cargo to his chest. Gohan had once more fallen asleep and he let his azure eyes linger on the dark haired boys face still kind of shocked that his dream had really come true. Quietly, so as to not wake the sleeping demi, Trunks entered their cozy house and took Gohan strait to the back room laying him on the large bed while he went to close the front door and checked on the house getting everything ready for the night.

When Trunks came back, Gohan had curled up into a tight ball hugging a pillow as he slept peacefully. Trunks hated to disturb him but he had to at least get the sleeping boys cloths changed. He gently took his thick hair out of its ponytail then took off one sandal, the other having already fell off onto the floor, and undid his pants tugging them off and folding them setting them on the small night stand. The dark haired demi mumbled flipping onto his back while Trunks was trying to take off his shirt making the light demi chuckle as he looked down at Gohan with his shirt tangled around his head. It was too good a moment to pass up. Trunks grabbed his small camera from the desk drawer and snapped a picture of the sleeping demi looking fondly at him before he put the camera down and finished undressing him.

Trunks finished and went into the bathroom grabbing up his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth. He took his long hair out of his confinement and shook it out watching it cascade down his back in the mirror. He let out a small yawn and stretched walking back into the bedroom shutting off the lights as he went. He pulled down the blankets and managed to get the sleeping boy under them then crawled in himself pulling the blankets up around them as he snuggled tightly to the warm body beside him. It was all just too good to be true. How many nights he'd lain just like this, curled up with a pillow pretending it was the boy he now held tightly in his arms. Trunks nuzzled into the back of Gohan's neck breathing in his special scent. Life couldn't get any more perfect.

"Night Koi. I love you."

Gohan squeezed the lavender haired boys hand and they both quickly fell asleep happier then they had been in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7: The Claim

Hahaha, thought I died didn't cha? Huh huh huh!?! Well no such luck my little chickadees. I've just been on "extended absence". ~cough~ I seem to be there more then I ought to huh? Well you know the saying...you can't keep a good kumquat down...O_o Or something like that. No worries to those of you who have followed the story thus far (Thank you so much) and have been waiting so patently. This story will be finished even if I have to tie Vegeita to a stick and hang him in front of my computer to get it done. ^_^" Just a reminder to all you kiddos this chapt. is edited since I don't want to get in trouble wit da law 'round herr. For all unedited chapters check my profile. I promise I will have a working link to them soon. Enough with the chitchat time for some Saiyajin romping Rrarw!!!!

**_Disclaimer:_** ~Looks around~ Hmm...pocket lint....stale bubble gum...dirty magazines O_x" ~hides those blushing~ Nope I still don't own anything worthwhile people including DBZ. Damn I was really hoping to get Vegeita as a Yule present. Oh well. Maybe next year.

_**Warning:**_ This product has been known to be harmful to small minded people, people with gay phobias, fears of any type of probes and small marsupials. Do not read this product if you are easily offended, close minded, or while balancing a pie on your head and singing the Scooby doo theme song. (trust me thats not a good idea) This story contains adult themes, language, violence, sexual innuendoes (along with as much blatant touching as I can get away with XD) Yaio, fur, tails, teeth, and a few volley balls. If you or anyone you know has experienced any negative reaction to the for mentioned I suggest finding a nice happy site like kittens dot com to waste you day on instead of here.

~looks around to see whose left~

Well.....if you made it through that welcome and congratulations. I hope you enjoy!

**EDIT:** Hey guesse what? Unedited versions of this story are now linked in my profile ^_^ Have fun kiddies!

* * *

Chapt. 7 "The Claim"

"Haha nice catch!" Gohan called chuckling when he'd seen the ball fly over his boyfriend's head, laughing as Trunks took a nose dive into the soft sand.

Trunks laughed standing up, dusting the sand from his front side. "Yea well this next one's over your head!" He called out to the dark demi as he picked up the ball and loped it over the net.

"I got it!" Goku and Yamcha cried at the same time as they both dove for the ball crashing into each other.

"No," Bra popped the ball back over the net and smiled, using her father's unmistakable smirk at the two fallen warriors. "I got it boys."

"Nng. Bakas. What is the point of us standing around hitting a ball over a net and getting a face full of sand?" Vegeita complained standing slightly apart from the others, complaining as always for getting dragged into the volleyball game.

"Aww, I think Vegeita's mad cuz Goku's not playing with _his_ ba-" Thump! The white ball bounced off of Krillin's head causing the short man to squirm about rubbing the sore spot. "Gah that's not fair you over grown fur ball. Only one ball allowed in play at a time."

A very smug looking Saiyajin Ouji stood tossing another spare volleyball in one hand. "Furball huh? Shall we even up that lumpy head of yours hmm?"

"Dad! Krillin! Come on; let's just finish the game ok?"

"Hmph."

"Yea sure Trunks...not my fault he's so sensitive." Krillin muttered retrieving the ball that had hit him.

Thump!

"Oww, Hey!" Another ball bounced off Krillin's shoulder and he turned to glare at the older Saiyajin.

"Fur balls have good hearing you know."

"Enough. Heads up!" Trunks took the ball from Krillin and spiked it over the net.

"Got it!" Gohan dove for the ball, returning it and kicking up a spray of sand on the unfortunate Vegeita who was standing behind him.

"Ugh. Why you humans like this stuff is beyond me." Vegeita fumed as he stormed off the make-shift court and flopped into one of the empty beach chairs refusing to budge, watching as the game resumed with no more interruptions.

It was just another bright and sunny afternoon on the beach Gohan thought watching his dad tip the ball back over the net. Things had been going so well over the past few weeks he almost half expected to wake up one morning and find that he'd been in a coma and dreamt the whole thing up. It was just like on that day so long ago at the lake, when Trunks had finally come home; his entire family was here at the beach just enjoying a day of good food and each other's company. Well, almost everyone was enjoying it he thought watching Vegeita methodically pick the sand from his skin. The difference was, this time Trunks was his.

"Heads up Gohan!" Bra called and Gohan looked up in time to knock the ball over to her who then sent it sailing back over the net. "Alright Gohan!"

Yes. Trunks was his, he thought with a smile as he looked past the white net at the beautiful Saiyajin specimen before him. It had been three weeks since that fateful night when they had confessed their love to each other, and everyday thereafter had been a fantasy came true for the older demi. He and Trunks had made the little forest glade their permanent home and it was known to their entire family that they were mated, though Vegeita liked to point out that they hadn't made it "official" yet. He and Trunks hadn't, well, done it yet. It's not that he didn't want to, but at first it had been out of fear of losing his best friend, Now...well things just kept seeming to come up around the two demis so neither had technically claimed the other yet.

First there had been a catastrophe at one of the Caps. Corps. labs resulting in its destruction in which Bulma had had Trunks working long hours with her trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Then there was that computer crash that happened and Gohan was called in and had been working non-stop on, getting the system up, recovered, and running, right up until today when Trunks had insisted that they both needed to get out of the office.

Actually the office wasn't that big a deal for Gohan anymore. Most of his work he could now handle from the cozy little study set up at their house, only having to actually step foot inside the conglomerate capsule building when he wanted to or was called in for a special assignment. Trunks too was able to spend a good deal of his time at their little home office, though he tended to have to go in more than Gohan to handle PR and other issue that came with co-running a business, especially since Bulma was relying on him more. Ever since Goku and Vegeita had made their mating officially public Bulma had delved deeper and deeper into her research. Trunks told Gohan often that he worried about his mom, but she always said she was ok with it, and in reality it did seem like she had more time now to lose herself in her inventions now that she didn't have to worry about the Vegeita getting into trouble. Somehow or another, his dad always seemed to keep the feisty Saiyajin Ouji in check, though by that little demonstration today, he was still his old grumpy self most of the time, but that was just Vegeita.

"Hey Gohan, you gona play or stare at Trunks all day man!" Krillin yelled cupping his hands around his mouth.

Then again, though good hearted, Krillin's mouth was enough to make even the easy tempered Gohan want to chuck a few balls at him every now and again.

"Yea, I'm playing." Gohan said thankful his sun reddened cheek hid the blush that sprung to his face. He picked up the ball that had landed behind him and tossed it over the net.

Trunks smashed it over admiring Gohan's strong body as his muscles contorted stretching and reaching for the ball that sailed over his head and into Bra's hands.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Chichi called from the row of tables that they'd set up away from the court. "But foods ready!"

As one unit everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to the food laden tables finding a spot and digging in before Goku had a chance to eat it all. Bulma chuckled used to the drill by now after so many years as Goku's friend, and from once being involved with the king of gluttony Vegeita. She shook her head and took a seat at the far end of the table, giving the others plenty of room lest she loose a few digits, and smiled at her friend who was doing the same.

"Never completely get used to it do ya." The blue haired scientist asked looking at the feeding guys, daring to pluck a roll from the frenzy.

"Not in our houses." Chichi jested already having taken the liberty of grabbing herself a plate before she called the others over.

Trunks looked up from his bowl and saw Chichi and his mom talking. He was glad they were both doing better. Gohan and his' mating had been hard on Chichi, but Goku and Vegeita's had been hard on both of them, though now neither one of them wanted to show it. At first Chichi had flipped out taking off for a few days. When she'd come back she'd been sad, but she seemed to have accepted both matings, even if she still didn't approve. For the time being Goku lived with Vegeita and his family at the Caps. Corps. house while Chichi still lived at her house with Goten who had another year or so of high school. Trunks had heard his mom talking with Chichi about moving in with the rest of them once Goten was out of school and he thought it would be a good idea. After all, they were still all family. The mating of their fathers didn't change that.

His mom had taken the news much like she took any news. She locked herself in the lab after ranting and raving a few a minutes and the sound of crashing equipment and shattering glass was heard for the next few hours. After, she came back into the living room, where they all were since Goku and Vegeita had wanted to tell them all at once. None of them had moved since she'd took off knowing her mood swings well enough to know she'd calm down, except for Chichi who went home, and she announced that she was fine with it. Just like that. He still worried about her but today proved that thought it might take a while, both women would be fine. Besides, it's not like their fathers had completely abandoned them. It was Bulma herself that suggested Goku and Vegeita stay at caps. Corps. to give Chichi more time to come to terms with her husband's new situation.

"You ok Koi?"

"Hmm? Heh yea, just thinking." Trunks said shoveling some rice into his mouth.

"Bout what?"

"How lucky I am to have you." Trunks kissed the blushing demi's cheek getting a cat call from his sister. "Braa..."

"What? You're the ones being all lovey dovey."

Both demis blushed and quietly went about finishing their meal. Ever since Bra found out about him and Gohan she'd been teasing them relentlessly in that annoying way little sister had. Every time she had her friends over now it was a nonstop giggle fest when they caught sight of one of the demi's.

In record time the feast had been reduced to a moderate sized mess of empty plates and all sat around the table reveling in the good meal. Trunks had his arms slung around Gohan's shoulders who was leaning back against the light haired boy, eye closed with a soft purr issuing from his throat. It was a perfect sort of day Trunks thought as he watched the sun slowly dip lower and lower against the water horizon. If you had asked him a year ago if he thought things would ever be this perfect he probably would have laughed and said no, but today life had proved him wrong.

Chichi and Bulma got up and began clearing the table working around the guys who were stretched out on the benches and ground around it.

"Hey let us get that." Yamcha piped as he jumped up and took the plates from the two women. "We can clean up...right guys." He asked looked doubtfully back at the lounging lot behind him.

"Ng."

"Come one 'Geta, my legs asleep anyways." Goku said nudging the older Full-blood who wouldn't budge an inch.

"Guys?" Yamcha kicked Piccolo's foot trying to get the passed out Namik up without much success. "Fine, guess I can manage on my own."

"Alright, I'm up." Goku said finding that the actually act of getting up was easier said than done with a full-sized Saiyajin sleeping on his lap.

Goku gave up wrestling with the sleepy Saiyajin Ouji and finally put his fingers to his forehead and in an instant the whole mess disappeared.

"You mean..." Both women stood staring at Goku wide mouthed at his accomplishment. "You could have done that anytime instead of us always cleaning up after you all?" Bulma asked astonished and just a bit miffed.

"Um, well, yeah...I suppose. Hehe never really thought about it before." Goku said rubbing the back of his neck.

An assortment of beach gear began raining down on the hapless Saiyajin who was still trapped under a grumpy Vegeita. Not for long though as the sleeping figure was rudely awakened by a sandy towel to the face. The prince rolled ungracefully off Goku's lap fighting with the dirty cloth that was filling his mouth with grit and into the table flipping it over onto him. Havoc broke loose as Trunks scrambled to get out of the way of the upturned table along with the rest of the fighters on both sides of the table.

"Hey come on, Ack! I'll remember from now ok..." Goku said left to defend himself from the onslaught of cookware.

"You better."

"Onas..." Vegeita mumbled under his breath once he finally got the horrible towel off of his face and had blasted it into oblivion. "And you!" The ornery Vegeita said turning to pounce on his mate proceeding to tickle him until Goku was on the verge of tears.

The rest of the z warriors chose to stay out of the way and began picking up the various things scatter about the sand, shaking them off and gathering it all up in capsules. Gohan and Trunks took care of taking down the volleyball net and gathering up the scattered balls before rejoining the others.

"Honey are you and Trunks going to come back to the house?" Chichi asked dropping the last of the capsules into her pocket.

"No mom. We both got to work in the morning. I think we'll head home before it gets too late."

"Ok sweety, be careful then."

Gohan hugged his mom and Bulma who was saying her goodbyes to his mom. The two demi's waved to the rest of their families as they took flight heading back to their quiet forest home. Both boys were quiet on the trip home. It wasn't until they finally touched down in front of the small house Gohan broke the silence, scooping Trunks up in his arms in a bold move of affection.

"You know...you looked really hot today..." The dark eyed demi blushed at his own open admission and carried his mate into the house.

"Yea, it was pretty warm at the beach." Trunks winced and giggled kissing Gohan's cheek when he pinched him. "Hehe, yea I know. You were looking pretty sexy too Koi."

Gohan sat Trunks down on the bed then took a seat next to him rubbing his tired eyes. He was defiantly looking forward to a nice cool shower after a full day of sun and saltwater. Not to mention the fact that his cheeks were still warm from the mild sunburn he'd gotten on them. When he looked back up he noticed Trunks giving him a rather intense stare that caused Gohan to squirm beneath its lusty gaze, making his cheeks redden further.

"So...Go-chan..." Trunks leaned into the darker boy pressing his chest against his arm. "Are you as sandy and sweaty as me?"

Gohan swallowed hard and nodded knowing what Trunks was leading up too, but his mind was focused on other more pressing things. You might even call it and expanding problem he had started to experience as soon as Trunks touched him. Three weeks and Trunks still had the ability to turn him on with even the slightest touch or the softest whisper, a fact that both frustrated and excited him all at the same time.

"So..." Trunks walked his fingers up Gohan's chest and slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Why don't we shower off..." He pulled open the older demi's shirt exposing his smooth chest and leaned down to lick one nipple.

Gohan watched curiously as the small nub of flesh quickly contracted, hardening till it was almost painful.

"Then," Trunks trailed a small line of kisses up his chest flicking his tongue out over the salty flesh of his neck, teasing the other demi into submission until his he closed his eyes, dark lashes fluttering against pale skin, fists clenching the silk sheets beneath them. "I can put you to bed properly love."

"Yes." Gohan was putty in Trunks' hands as the younger demi got up pulling him to his feet and led him to the bathroom.

Gohan sat down on the sink's edge fiddling shyly with the buttons of his open shirt while Trunks went about filling up the bathtub. He noticed the light demi adding a generous amount of bubble bath to the steaming water and wondered why they weren't going to take an actual shower. Trunks had been making him take showers with him lately; trying to get him to relax around him he was told. Not that Trunks really had to "make" him. Gohan really enjoyed all the rubbing and touching that always went on as they washed each other, all for the sake of getting clean of course.

Gohan let his long bangs flop over his face partially obscuring it as he watched Trunks strip out of his sandy shorts and shirt and toss them into the hamper. He noticed a very faint tan where his shorts had covered his waist and suddenly had a crazy urge to lick that tan line. He blushed and shrugged out of his own shirt tossing it too into the hamper and thought that perhaps he should put a load of clothes in the washer tonight in his attempts to try and get his mind off Trunks' naked body now that the other demi was slowly easing his way into the water. Gohan caught sight of the slight erection Trunks had and smiled proudly knowing that he was the cause of it.

"So, you going to make me bath alone?" Trunks asked flicking some water from his fingers at the quiet demi.

"I'm getting there." The older demi mumbled as he worked on the knot in his swimming shorts' string. Finally the stubborn bit of cord loosened and he slipped out of his shorts bashfully grabbing a small hand towel and covering himself with it.

Trunks laughed and shook his head at his mate's actions. He couldn't count the number of times now that he'd seen Gohan naked, but the older boy still was always so shy at first. I was really very cute he thought.

Gohan tested the water with his toe then stepped in slowly sinking lower and lower into the water acclimatizing to it until he was submerged to his neck. The bubbles made a good cover for him and he shook his hands frothing up the water and gathered a big mountain of the white foam around him.

Trunks watched with amusement before he moved closer to the shy demi slowly sliding his hands up his legs under water. "Koi..."

"Huh?" Gohan asked startled, having gotten into making the bubble fortress he was attempting to build up around himself.

"Why don't you come sit over here?" He purred tugging on Gohan's leg pulling him over to his side of the tub.

The older boy blushed abandoning his bubbles and allowed himself to be dragged through the water as Trunks pulled him into his lap.

"Trrrunks.." The dark demi moaned into mates mouth shutting his eyes tight as a splash of color clouded his vision with each wave of pleasure Trunks coaxed from his body.

Trunks licked his lips moving down lower to cover his neck with nips as his fingers worked their way slow over his body.

"Trrrrrunks..."

It sent shiver down his spine to hear his name called like that by the other demi. Oh how his own member ached, pained and longing to encase itself in Gohan's secret place. To burry himself to the hilt in his love and let go of all the passion he'd kept pent up for so long. He knew how much it meant to Gohan to wait for the right time, but man-o'-man what Trunks wouldn't give to bend him over right now and ravish his virgin opening.

Gohan twitched and squirmed in Trunks' strong grasp as an odd tingling slowly spread up over his back centering on the small circular scar he had there. Rough hands touched tender spots lovingly making him feel as if he'd found his way into heaven. The heavier Trunks' attention got the hot tingling feeling on his back intensified till it felt like a lit match being held on his skin. Rather than turning him off though, his passion only increased till his vision started to haze over, every muscle in his body tensed while he focused on the white hot pleasure gathering in his loins.

"Pleassse...Trrrunks!"

Trunks wrapped his legs around Gohan's waist holding him tightly letting their bodies melt together as if one. His nails bit into the flesh of Gohan's thighs but he hardly noticed it as the feeling in his back intensified to a pain that was too great to ignore. Something was going on, Gohan could feel it. His entire body felt hot and tingly and it had nothing to do with the bath or the activities they were engaging in right now. His mouth and throat were so dry and filled with a hot coppery taste that reminded him of biting his tongue during training when he was younger. With and effort that was greater then what he thought he had in him, Gohan slowly pulled his hips back from Trunks till the younger demi lost his grip on him. Gohan panted waiting for the pain in his back and loins to ease up a bit though his entire skin felt like it was crawling.

"Koi?" Trunks asked concerned as he lowered Gohan back into the water and pulled him in close worried that he might have hurt him. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Gohan whispered his whole body still reacting as if Trunks were pleasuring him. The sensitivity of his skin was almost too much to bear he thought as he fought to keep from rubbing against Trunks' muscle rippled abs in some kind of relief. "I don't know..."

Trunks sighed softly and hugged Gohan tightly to him patiently waiting for his mate's body to calm down. This had happened the previous three times they had tried to be together. First and third time it had been Gohan that made them stop, second time it had been himself. It's as if something was missing or perhaps trying to be there when they were just about to get serious, something preventing them from claiming each other. He'd asked his father about it but he'd only shrugged and continued training saying something or other about when the times right. Well Trunks really wanted the time to be right now! Gohan had tasted so sweet and salty in his mouth. The body was willing, but something else wasn't. Not even his dad had an answer for everything that was or would happen to the demis. They were just going to have to figure this one out themselves.

Trunks let out another sigh and kissed Gohan's cheek nuzzling into his damp hair. "Come on Koi. Let's finish washing up."

Gohan let out the same frustrated sigh and nodded his head. He knew as well as Trunks that it was futile right now. Try as he might there was just something missing still. At first he thought it had just been nerves at his first time and being with Trunks, but he soon came to realize it was something else. He didn't know what but he knew it had something to do with that small scar on his back. It seemed to act up whenever he and Trunks started getting intimate. Every time, that same erotic feeling of hands all over his skin, the unbearable pleasure gathering throughout his body, and the undeniable taste of sweet warm blood in his mouth, it was enough to drive him mad. Frustrating as it was thought, all he could do was wait. He was afraid if he tried to push it he'd mess up something and not be capable of claiming Trunks when the time was finally right.

Both boys looked longingly at each other for a long while, then Trunks smiled and kissed Gohan's nose moving the older boy off his lap. "Come on it's getting late. The sooner we finish the sooner we can snuggle."

"Alright." Snuggling was Gohan's weakness. He absolutely loved to curl up tight against Trunks breathing in all the wonderful scents his body gave off.

In no time Trunks had helped Gohan finish up his long hair and the dark demi got out and dried off as the younger boy finished his shower. Soon they were both back in the bedroom, Gohan brushing out his still damp hair while Trunks hung up their towels and turned down the bed taking a quick second to recheck their alarm clock. They both had to wake up early tomorrow.

"Ready sweety?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the light switch.

"Mmm..." Gohan nodded as he slipped under the covers scooting back so Trunks would have room.

The light demi turned off the lights and walked over to the bed sliding under the covers and snuggling up tightly to the naked body behind him. It wasn't sex, but it was still really nice. Gohan wrapped his large arms around Trunks and held him close burying his face into the silky locks before him. They were both naked, and both were dealing with slight erections, but other than that they both were completely relaxed in each other's arms. Gohan felt the soft rumbling purr from Trunks chest and smiled.

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too sweety...don't worry. It will happen." Trunks reassure him giving his arms a squeeze.

"I know...'night."

"Good night Koi."

Saturday morning and the birds were already twittering busily in the trees guarding the small blue house that was nestled in the forest clearing. The sun lazily poked up over the mountain ridge casting a shimmering glow over the trees as the light danced across the dew drops that clung to the canopy of leaves. A rouge stream of sunlight peeked past the heavily curtained windows of the house playfully casting its bright light over the sleeping figure. As the sun rose the beam of light slowly climbed up from the partially cover hips caressing the caramel skin like a lover as it traveled along his body till it shone across his handsome face.

Annoyed Trunks pulled the pillow over his face trying to block out the inevitable sunrise. He wanted desperately to return to the dream he'd just been having though it was already fading quickly back into his subconscious. He'd been doing the things in his dream that he couldn't do in real life with Gohan yet. Erotic, messy fun. That's all his dreams seemed to consist of lately. Hot steamy sex scenes in the water, passionate love making all night with the cool damp ground as his bed, a deep primal urge to be consumed and to be conquered; the heavy feeling of his mate's body pressing him back into the grass as the heady scent of hormones filling his nostrils and the pale moon's light blinding his eyes as it framed the shadowy figure on top of him.

With a frustrated groan Trunks threw the pillow off his face and sat up panting, his hand automatically going to his swollen member that ached and strained for release at his merest touch. Instinctively he reached out to his side for the warm body he was caving and was disgruntled to find it missing. He looked over and sure enough Gohan was nowhere to be seen. With one last sigh Trunks made himself get up, grabbing his boxers and tugging them on as he walked out to the living room looking for his mate.

"Hey Gohan,..." Trunks stood alone in their living room looking around confused. "Gohan?"

The kitchen and the living room was a mess, no worse, it was a disaster area. Not only were their empty dishes and reminisces of a meal scattered from one end of the kitchen to the other, the furniture was all topsy turvy as if a small whirl wind had come in the middle of the night and wreaked havoc on it all. Trunks looked over the whole mess unbelievingly as he tip toed over the broken glass and spilled milk to reach a small piece of paper he spotted taped to the fridge.

_I'm sorry for the mess Trunks. Got called into work early. I'll clean it when I get home. I love you. Please call me if anything...strange starts to happen to you._

_Gohan._

Trunks' temper had been growing dangerously short until he read the last part of Gohan's note. Strange...he surveyed the mess lying at his feet and had to chuckle more from exhaustion then humor. He just couldn't seem to get enough sleep anymore. The smell of something burning caught his attention and he leaped over to the smoking oven getting swept away by a noxious black cloud as he opened it up. He quickly pulled out the chard lump of what might have been meat, shouting and cursing when he burned his fingers.

"Damn it Gohan..." He managed to kick a clean path to the sink and turned on the water sticking his hurt fingers into the cold stream wondering what on earth had gotten into his mate this morning.

Well there was no way he was just going to leave his mess here, especially if there was a chance Gohan might not be back until much later if there was a problem at work. Grudgingly he took his hand out of the water, turning it off and grabbed the trash can methodically picking up the spilt food and broken cutlery. Whatever had gotten into Gohan must have happened after he ate everything in the kitchen Trunks thought when he discovered the barren cupboards and nearly empty fridge. The kitchen looked like a ravenous animal had broken in and gone on a rampage on every scrap of food that they had.

Slowly he got the kitchen back into some kind of semblance of order and started on the living room picking up and rearranging the furniture, tossing out anything that was too damaged to repair easily. Once the mess was finally reversed Trunks let himself sink back into the futon, thankful that it had only a few scuffed places on its wooden frame, and closed his eyes yawning. His stomach gave off a loud rumble and he glanced at the clock on the wall, which he'd had to retrieve from behind the large entertainment center, and realized he'd been cleaning for a few hours now and still hadn't eaten. No wonder his stomach was eating itself alive.

He got up and went to the bedroom quickly pulling out a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. He quickly slipped into a pair of sneakers and laced them up then searched the entire bedroom for his sunglasses finally finding them in a desk drawer. It was only noon and his eyes were already feeling super sensitive to the light, throbbing from the bright sunny day. Armed and ready to go Trunks grabbed a jacket and his wallet from the kitchen table as he head out the door quickly putting on the dark shades. He slipped the black jacket on, zipping it half way up and pulled the hood over his loose hair, then stretched his arms up as high as he could letting them drop back down at his sides. A nice flight would help clear his head which was starting to swim a bit he though as with a deep breath he launched himself in the air headed for town.

Ten minutes later he sunk down to earth under the cover of a tall building setting down in the alley, and not a moment too soon. The light demi swayed slightly clinging to the side of the building for support as another cramp took over his stomach.

"Food..." Trunks' eye glittered behind tinted glass and he staggered forward lurching out of the alleyway and onto the side walk. Passersby gave him wide berth as the tall demi-Saiyajin weaved down the street his eyes desperately glancing back and forth over the passing shops looking for someplace to eat. At last he spotted a small dinner on the other side of the street and picked up his pace, sprinting across the heavily trafficked road unheeding the blares of a horn as he narrowly reached the other side before it had a chance to hit him. Exhausted the weary boy slunk into the dinner and had a seat at the first booth he came to pushing his glasses back up when they slid down his nose.

"Can I get you something to drink sir?"

Trunks looked up at the lady before him. Her dark hair was speckled with silver and her face was etched with fine lines but her green eyes shone though as if challenging her age. Though older she still carried herself with a sort of spryness and had an easy smile which she turned on him.

"Excuse me?" Trunks shook his head trying to focus on her as the room around him began to tilt oddly.

"Are you ok sir?" When Trunks nodded she repeated her first question. "I said did you want something to drink."

Yes, something to drink. God his mouth was hot and sticky making it him hard for him to get the words off his tongue. Something cool and wet would help him a lot he thought looking down at the plastic covered menu she placed before him.

"Whenever your ready sir I'll-" She looked fearful when Trunks grabbed her wrists but he quickly released it muttering and apology.

"Tea...Ice tea. A lot please."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said and left disappearing through the swinging doors behind the counter.

Trunks sat still as a statue, hands placed on the table, wondering what was going on. He knew it had been a while since he'd eaten, but this had never happened before. His body was burning up as chilled beads of sweat ran down his face and his felt his shirt become sticky with sweat as he slowly cooked in the jacket. Quickly he pulled off the jacket not bothering to unzip it and shoved it in the booth next to him disgusted at the hot trickle of sweat he felt roll down the small of his back. He'd never really been sick in his life, but he'd seen plenty of humans get a cold and it scared him that when he looked at his reflection in the aluminum napkin dispenser he found himself looking just like they had. His normally bronze face was pale except for two blotches of red staining his cheeks and his eyes looked hollow and sunken in, like someone that hadn't slept in days.

The waitress returned with a glass of ice tea and juggling three pitchers of the same in her arm, all which she sat down before him. Greedily Trunks grabbed up the glass and slammed down the contents moving on next to the pitchers till he'd drained two of them. He noticed the waitress staring at him with amazement and worry and forced himself to carefully fill the empty glass and take a small sip from it before setting it aside.

"Bring me 5 of everything on this menu." He said folding up the plastic sheet and handing it back to her. "And 4 extra cherry pies please."

"Anything else?" She asked meekly taking back the menu.

"More ice tea please." He said dismissing her.

She gathered up the empty pitchers and hurried off once more disappearing behind the swinging doors.

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair which was clinging to his clammy face wishing he'd taken the time to pull it back this morning, and then dropped his head into his hands resting them on the cool table top. His entire skin was shivering and crawling with a life of its own and he couldn't understand why. It was as if it were trying to jump off of him, and the itching. He'd managed to control himself for now, but he didn't know how much longer his composure would last. The entire length of his spine itched and burned and he twisted and arched his back trying to ease the pain to no avail. It was as if his skin were shrinking and becoming too small for his body he though as he scratched at his lower back were the worst of the itching seemed to be centering at.

Annoyed he gave up and picked up the last pitcher of tea quickly chugging it down, spilling some down the front of his shirt. The cool liquid felt wonderful and he told himself to ask the waitress for a big bag of ice when she came back.

"Speak of the devil..." Trunks muttered under his breath as the waitress returned followed by another teeny-bopper looking kid who was laden with two large trays. They managed to set all the food down, using a few extra tables they pulled over to hold all the food and Trunks quickly dove in devouring the food at record speeds. Careful not to get caught up in his feeding frenzy, the waitress gathered up the empty pitcher and hurried off to fill them up.

Rice, noodles, soup, burgers, fish and banana cream pie, it all disappeared into Trunks' never ending stomach at alarming speeds. Most of the dinners tried hard to avoid the spectacle he was making of himself, though a few couldn't help but stare in disbelief as Trunks finished off the entire three tables full of food without even batting and eye.

When the waitress returned with his drinks he was amazed to find all the plates stacked in neat little piles at the edge of the table waiting for her. She set down the pitchers and gathered up as many plates as she could never taking her eyes off the bedraggled looking demi as he drained all three of the containers and let out a large burp.

"Sorry." Trunks said covering his mouth. The cramps in his stomach had eased up a bit but the insatiable thirst just wouldn't leave him. He tipped one of the pitchers back into his mouth and crunched noisily on the ice watching the waitress scuttle back and forth clearing off the table. Suddenly the urge to get out of the small dinner was emanate. He dug in his pants pocket for his wallet as the waitress came back to his table setting a mutli-layered ticket down for him.

"I'm afraid to ask but-" She smiled looking a bit more tired than she had when he first arrived and flipped over to a new page in her tablet. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes." He waited for her to close her mouth before he continued. "Those cherry pies were very good. I'll take whatever you have left of them and any pecan too."

"A-alright. Be right back." She said quietly once more going back into the kitchen.

By the time she came back out Trunks had already laid out a large wade of zeni that would cover his bill, and the pie, twice over. He took the 8 bags she handed him and quickly made for the door, wrapping his sweater around his waist and pushing up his glasses before he stepped into the busy street. Not caring who was around, Trunks launched into the air looking back just in time to see the startled waitress coming out of the dinner waving good-bye. Good service, he thought as he looked forward focusing on the large white domes that could be seen from just about anywhere in town, he'd have to come back some day for more pie.

In no time he was at Capsule Corps. and his grandmother Bunny was taking his bags from him and fussing about how he was all skin and bones.

"Grams I'm ok really. Thanks, but, have you seen Gohan today?" Trunks asked dancing around the energetic woman who was already whipping up a very big omelet.

"Hmmm...Gohan. No huny sorry he hasn't come by today. Oh maybe I should make something for him to eat too in case he shows up!"

There was no use arguing with her Trunks knew watching helplessly as his grandma bustled about the kitchen preparing a meal that would rival what he'd just consumed.

"How bout my mom or dad?" He asked taking a seat before he got in her way again.

"Oh you know them. Bulma's busy in that lab with her father. Word is their working on another really big invention. Haha but when aren't they hmmm dear."

"And dad?"

"Where else?" Bunny said smiling as she handed him the batter blades to lick.

It was odd but for some reason he suddenly couldn't help but notice all the scents in the kitchen coming from all the people that came in and out every day. Trunks caught a very faint hint of Gohan's unique scent and was on his feet in a moment the hairs on the nape of his neck standing up as he stood taking in a deep breath trying to breath up all his makes smell. His entire body tensed and he felt the blood leaving his head and rushing to more important regions of his body. It was quickly becoming too hot in here for him again.

"Thanks Grams." Trunks said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before slipping out leaving her humming and cooking up a storm. It wouldn't go to waste in this house. There was always someone more then will to help tackle and over abundance of food.

Trunks picked up his pace jogging across the large Caps. Corps. property heading for the one place he was almost guaranteed to find his father. The gravity room was actually a large space ship that Vegeita had his mother modify into his unique training room, and one of the places Trunks usually avoided because it meant long hard hours of his father kicking his ass into shape, as he put it.

He paused when he reached the entrance, stopping to listen at the door and make sure he wasn't about to walk in on anything. Once he'd made the mistake of walking right in and found his dad and Goku wrestling naked on the floor obviously right in the middle of something. He'd never seen Goku look so dangerous but he was given an ultimatum by the normally bubbly Saiyajin to "get the fuck out or get skinned." Man Saiyajins in heat here dangerous things.

This time however he only heard and felt his father ki and walked into the training room instantly being assaulted by the higher gravity that his father almost constantly was training at.

"Father."

Vegeita spotted his oldest come in and was already dropping down to meet him, arms folded hovering in that aloof posture that he had seemed to perfect.

"What are you doing here brat? Come to get your weakling butt kicked." Vegeita scoffed getting into fighting stance.

"No dad-have you seen Gohan." Trunks inhaled deeply. His mates scent was here too, stronger than it had been in the kitchen. It wasn't surprising though; both boys had spent plenty of time in here since getting together, sparring and practicing together. It was surprising though that he was able to keep picking up the faintest trace of Gohan's smell everywhere he went.

"Hmph, that baka's brat was in here this morning."

"What?! What time...Dad!" Trunks growled and side stepped as his father charged him with a small ki blast.

"Hell if I know. Earlier then I was. Said something about blowing off energy." Vegeita charged Trunks once more this time landing a barrage of punches to the young demi.

"Gah dad....come on. Did he say where he was going?" Trunks growled frustrated as he fought back slowly getting pulled into a match with his father.

"Are you going to talk or fight brat." Vegeita asked with a sneer as he disappeared appearing behind his son and knocked him out of the air sending him plummeting for the ground.

Trunks flipped over and landed neatly on his feet glaring up at his father. His spine was positively electric now as he arched his back trying to gain some relief. Every muscle in his body was cocked and ready to fight as his blood ran hot urging him on, pleading with him to hit something. He tore off his jacket from his waist and sprung up at his father colliding with him in a dizzying round of kicks and punches smirking when he landed a firm kick to his fathers face only to have it come back as Vegeita's fist drove into his stomach doubling him over making him wish he'd gone lighter on breakfast.

Their fight continued well into the afternoon, the hours flying by unnoticed as each of them did their best to out do the other. The fight ended with a bone jarring crunch as Trunks flew into the wall for the last time and slowly tumbled down to the ground where he landed in a floppy pile. Vegeita lit down by his son smirking, looking as if he'd taken his fair share of the beatings too.

Trunks slowly climbed to his knees and sat kneeling trying hard to block out the burning sensation that had distracted him giving his father the chance for that last hit. His back was on fire, he knew if he reached back there and touched it he'd find it on fire and he had no way to put it out. His shirt was already torn to shreds so he peeled off what was left letting it fall to a tattered pile at his knees. His entire body was still tense and ready to go, acting as if he hadn't spent the better part of four hours getting the shit beaten out of him by his father.

"What's wrong?" Vegeita asked noticing his son's odd behavior as he walked over and turned down the gravity.

Once it was off Trunks was able to climb to his feet swaying slightly as his nose once more caught the scent of Gohan and he stumbled towards it as if drawn. "He was here....I have to find him..."

Vegeita tossed him a bottle of water and watched as Trunks slammed it down wiping his mouth before sticking his nose in the air sniffing. Without warning he let out a cry of pain and arched his back falling to his knees where he laid clawing at his back.

"I-I don't know." Trunks growled finally answering the now privately worried Vegeita. He twisted and turned desperately trying to tear away the skin of his back which felt like it was ripping apart at the seams already. "Gah it hurts so baaaaad!!"

Trunks closed his eyes and let out a silent scream as he felt his spine tear away from his body and go whipping out behind him. When his eyes opened back up they were laced with rivers of gold slowly filling up with the richer color. He felt his very bones contorting, changing him into something else in his body's never-ending transformation. His jaw throbbed and he flexed opening it and closing it sporadically, inadvertently biting his tongue with his suddenly needle sharp canines filling his mouth with that rich copper taste he'd been craving for weeks now. His eyes were pure golden orbs of swirling light that rolled up into his head as a wet ripping sound filled the sweat laden air nearly knocking the young demi-Saiyajin unconscious with pain.

Vegeita stood quietly as his son wriggled and jerked on the floor watching with quiet amazement as a small wet fur covered appendage snaked out behind him. He was amazed that this was happened. He knew a Saiyajin's tail could grow back, but Trunks had never had a tail to begin with, so the fact that the dark lavender thing was now flopping limply on the ground was nothing short of a miracle.

"Trunks." Vegeita kneeled down and gently ran his gloved finger over the wet fur of Trunks new tail watching it bristle to twice its size at the contact. "Trunks." He demanded in a firmer tone as if ordering his son to let him know he was ok.

Trunks eyes snapped open, two searching pools of molten gold which cast their sights around the room, his tail flickering and thumping against the floor nosily. "He was here."

A small knowing smirk crept into the corner of Vegeita's mouth as he finally caught on to what had caused his son's miraculous transformation. That brat must have triggered it he figured in his head, standing up to watch the curious way Trunks was crawling around the floor sniffing at everything. He knew both the demi boys had reached their first rut already but he also knew that neither one of them had gone into a true rut, rather just a mock rut, closer to a human child hitting puberty rather then the blood and hormone driven rage a saiyajin rut brought on. When a full-blooded Saiyajin went into rut his lust was insatiable and his need had to be satisfied. If his life mate wasn't chosen yet he either had to copulate with the closest willing, or sometimes unwilling, person or lock himself up and suffer through the agonizing pain alone. The latter being a feat very few Saiyajins could handle. If he had a mate his mates rut would automatically be triggered by his own so as to prevent him from being taken by another male. It seemed that once Gohan and Trunks had accepted each other their true Saiyajin instincts started taking over. And since a real Saiyajin claiming takes place during the couple's first rut that would be why his son and Kakarotto's brat hadn't been able to do it like Gohan had been in here explaining this morning after asking for his advice.

"Huh...I'll be damned." Vegeita said as Trunks got up and headed for the door. He didn't even try to stop him knowing better. Trunks was now a Saiyajin in rut and on the prowl for his mate. He just hoped everyone else had the sense to stay out of the boys' way.

All this thinking about ruts was starting to give the Prince ideas of his own and he decided it was time to pay his own lover a little surprise visit. Maybe they could have their own little mock rut tonight he thought wistfully smirking as he walked out of the gravity room.

Gohan couldn't sleep. It was impossible, ever since their last attempted mating his body had been getting worse and worse. He hadn't told Trunks because he didn't want to worry him, and thankfully the blue eyed demi had been busy enough not to have noticed his anguish. The excruciating pain that now traveled the entire distance of his body was too much for him to ignore and try to sleep through.

Exhausted and foul tempered Gohan got up thanking Kami that Trunks was such a heavy sleeper and went into the bathroom. He quickly slipped into a cold shower and scrubbed his body till it was pink trying to cool himself off and find some relieve from the excessive itching. It helped for a few minutes but by the time he had dried off and put on a fresh pair of slacks his temperature had already risen back up to unbearable levels, bringing with it the constant feeling that someone was trying to remove his spine through his ass which was very uncomfortable to say the least.

Knowing it was no use going back to bed and risk waking Trunks, Gohan went out into the living room and laid down on the futon turning the TV on muted as he flipped through the channels trying to find something to keep his interest. Unable to find a thing he growled and tossed the remote across the room where it clattered noisily, the batteries popping out and rolling under the recliner.

"Damn it!" Gohan jumped up and tried fishing the batteries out to no avail and finally threw a fit flipping the recliner over forgetting all about the batteries. His blood was boiling in his body and he had the urge to smash everything in sight. He kicked and punched at the air, knocking over the furniture as it was unfortunate enough to get in his way. His body was quickly drenched in sweat from his short tantrum and he sunk to his knees pulling at his hair willing the fire under his skin to stop and just let him get some sleep.

"Ghrurrrr." Gohan's stomach let out and angry growl and he clutched it with both hands rising part way as a barrage of cramps took over him temporarily paralyzing him. "What now?..." He demanded of his body as another round of cramps hit him sending him back to his knees.

As soon as the cramps passed Gohan made a mad dash for the fridge grabbing the first thing he could and shoved it in his mouth. He stuffed all the vegetables and fruits away, polished off any cheese and tofu they had, drank all the juice and milk, and even found a few packets of raw meat stashed in the back of the fridge that he quickly unwrapped and bit into crying out softly when he felt his jaw lock up in a shuttering cramp. It felt like someone was pulling all of his teeth out at once but he was so hungry that he didn't care. Again he bit into the fresh meat this time easily slicing off a large chuck gulping it down quickly before ripping the rest of it to shreds and devouring it. He licked the last of the blood from his lips and winced as his tongue snagged on his tooth cutting him. Strange he thought, he didn't remember his canines being that sharp before. His attention was soon stolen as once more the cramps hit and he stumbled over to the cabinets cleaning out each of them in turn and littering their empty boxes over the floor.

At long last the cramps stopped and Gohan lay on the floor in the middle of his mess panting as the sick feeling of tearing muscle continued throughout his body. He had to get out of there he decided. He had to go talk to Vegeita. If anyone could tell him what the hell was going on with his body the Saiyajin prince would be able to.

Gohan grabbed a shirt out of the dryer and tugged it on searching for his shoes. He couldn't find them out here and didn't want to risk waking Trunks so settled on forgoing them; he could just fly to Capsule Corps. Anyways, it was faster. He did just that, flying as quickly as he body would carry him trying to burn off the excess energy that seemed pent up inside of him like a bottle rocket ready to explode.

It was early, very early, and Gohan didn't sense much activity in the Briefs household yet. His first stop was the kitchen, blowing past it and stopping just long enough to confirm Vegeita was not there. His next stop was the gravity room. He charged in ignoring the hundreds of threats he'd gotten before from the Saiyajin Ouji about that, and the story Trunks told him about walking in on their dads, and searched the ship top to bottom for and full-blood. Vegeita was nowhere to be found.

"Well fuck. What the hilf am I supposed to do now!" He shouted to no one in particular.

What else, he thought stripping his shirt off and cranking up the gravity to dangerous levels. The feeling in his body was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It was like his body was craving something but he didn't know what to give it, so he trained. He pushed himself to the limit like he hadn't since he was a child and by the time Vegeita made it down to the gravity room the prince had to use the safe word to turn off the gravity because it was to high to walk into without being thrown to his knees.

"What are you doing here." He demanded walking over to the broken down boy.

Gohan smiled at him finding it a challenge to even lift his head to look at Vegeita.

"Well." The grumpy Ouji probed again when he got no response.

"What's it look like shorty."

Gohan didn't have time to wonder what had come over him to make him say such a thing as Vegeita back handed him sending him flying into the wall. Gohan slid down sitting in a crumbled pile and laughed clutching his aching stomach. He laughed harder grabbing his hair and pulling it wondering if he ripped it all out would that make the horrible pain in his body go away.

"Maybe if you spent more time training and less time acting a fool you wouldn't be such a wimp." Vegeita snapped walking over to the muttering boy who seemed to be tearing at the skin on his back. "Get up Brat."

Gohan looked up at Vegeita from beneath his bangs and smiled. He launched himself at the proud prince with a yell taking out the frustrations of his body on him. He continued his assault until Vegeita grasped him by the throat and pinned him to the wall where he struggled vainly to escape.

"Let me go you big ape."Gohan whimpered twisting and turning until he was sure his entire spine was just going to fall out into a big pile along with his intestines when Vegeita got through with him. At lest then maybe the pain would stop he thought.

"What's gotten into you boy!" Vegeita snarled holding back his own temper once he realized there was something seriously wrong with the normally docile demi.

"You mean besides the fact that my body's trying to turn itself inside out and every time I try to claim Trunks something stops me.....You tell me my Prince!" he spat groaning as his back arched up till only his head and heels touched the wall the rest of his body drawn taught like a bow.

Vegeita let go of him and watched as he slumped down on the ground and laid there panting trying to catch his breath. "Well maybe if you asked my nicely I'd help you." He said crossing his arms over his well defined chest.

"Hmph. Yea and maybe dragon balls will start growing on trees." Gohan muttered closing his eyes. "It's not like you could help anyways." Gohan sighed dejectedly and pulled himself into a sitting position rubbing his sore eyes.

"Try me." Vegeita said looking down at Gohan with all seriousness.

Gohan shrugged figuring he had nothing to loose and told Vegeita about his and Trunks' trouble with the claiming, and the crazy pain that had been ravishing his entire body for 3 nights now. When he was done both males stayed silent for a long while. Gohan trying to pull himself under some kind of control, Vegeita pondering on what the older demi had told him.

"Your right." He said at long last holding out a hand to Gohan.

"How so." The dark demi asked taking the hand and getting up much to his protesting body's displeasure.

"I don't have an answer for you."

Gohan sighed. Some how he'd known that would be the case. He'd had to ask though, just in case. Defeated Gohan turned and left the gravity room leaving Vegeita to his training. He walked through the giant Caps. Corps. property and kept going disappearing into the deep wooded area behind it. He needed time to think. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. He needed to figure out what he was going to tell Trunks when he saw the big mess he'd left at the house this morning.

"Trunks." Gohan whispered.

He had to find a solution. If the pain didn't stop soon he wasn't sure what he'd try and do to stop it. Deeper and deeper Gohan stumbled into the woods, muttering and talking to himself as he got lost in the natural maze of the trees until he finally came to the mountain side and started up it. The dark demi came across a narrow but deep cave and wandered inside half conscience of his actions as he trailed his hands along the water warn walls of the cave. The neck of it soon opened up into a larger interior that was almost a room in itself. Gohan produced a small ki ball and took a better look around the cave finding it completely empty of living things.

He ki ball was wearing out his already diminished energy so he put it out and gathered up some loose brush and small pieces of timber using a small spark of ki to ignite it. The dry weeds caught quickly and soon Gohan had a small fire going. He noticed a lattice of cracks at the top of the caves ceiling that seemed to be making and excellent chimney for his fire. He stood tiredly leaning against the wall staring into the fire waiting for the latest wave of pains to be over with before he planned on moving again.

Finally it subsided and Gohan found himself left with the unexplainable urge to have a bed to sleep on. He half ran half stumbled out of the caves narrow entrance and into the gathering night setting to work collecting fresh branches from the bushy pines and armfuls of the soft peat moss that grew all along the mountains edge. When he finished he realized he'd made a fair size nest that would hold him easily and comfortably, though why he'd had to build it was beyond him, he just had to.

Just when Gohan thought he could rest for a moment the worst pain yet torn through his body ripping his chest open and tearing his spine clean from his back severing the delicate nerves there. The pain was so intense Gohan flared into super saiyajin, his energy and stress levels sky rocketing as the circular scar on his back exploded in a bomb of wet painful ickor that splashed over his back and dripped down his leg. Unbeknownst to him was the fact that at that very same moment Trunks was not far away and experiencing the same agonizing pain as Gohan, their mental bond now crossed over into a physical one with the onset of Gohan's rut. It was too much for the dark demi to handle and he went down tumbling head first into the bower he'd just completed the sweet relief of unconsciousness mercifully taking him under.


End file.
